Everything Changes
by Scotty-Boy09
Summary: A Ronnie and Danielle fic. Andy and Gareth move onto the square not knowing Danielle is in Walford to find her mum. Will Danielle tell Ronnie the truth? How will The Jones family cope?
1. A Fresh New Start

_**There's loads of Ronnie and Danielle stories I know, it seems people cannot get enough lol I would like to point out im a guy and I feel a little intimated by you girls lol The standards of the fics on here are beyond amazing. Your thinking why is this guy writing a fic? Well,when I watched the wedding episode 2nd April I was so annoyed! Plus I was adopted as a child from birth and went to find my mother,and it didnt turn out how I wanted it too. (No I didnt get hit by a car,or get thrown out of a pub LOL) Reviews would be great,and if I personal message some of you girls its only because I need advice from a woman's POV. I've had this idea in my head for quite sometime and my passion is writing (When I have the time). A few friends and family members have been nagging me to write and share it with everyone so I am lol. Everyone seems nice on here and its a pleasure to read such amazing fics.**_

Three old china plates slipped through his hands shattering into smithereens on the ground. This day couldn't be more stressful,moving house was one thing but moving to a completely different area was something else. Bending down to pick up the pieces of china he smirked,almost like the shattered glass was a reminder of his relationship. He looked for a nearby bin as he watched the removal men and his father struggling with the sofa's and armchairs. How many times would he have to explain to his dad that they needed new furniture. He strolled back over to his front garden with his hands casually in his pockets,boxes were stacked near the front door waiting to packed away and moved to London.

"You gonna stand there all day and do nothing,come on son give me a hand" Andy huffed,he put the rest of the boxes down and moped his brow with a handkerchief.

Gareth gave a small nod,"I'm still not sure about this dad,does Dani even know we've brought a house on the square?" he asked.

Andy had twisted his arm and convinced him that moving to Walford would be the fresh start that they both needed. Since the departure of Danielle,Andy missed her more and more everyday. He had no idea if his little girl was ok,this way they could all be together and try to be the family they all deserved.

Andy said nothing,he looked at his son and shook his head a little. He knew telling Danielle that they were moving to London would only cause up out of the blue seemed like a better plan,this way Danielle couldn't shift them off back home.

"I cant believe you haven't told her,you know what shes like,she went to London to get away from us" Gareth moaned kicking a stone which scuffed his new trainers. Since things didnt work out with his finance,moving else where seemed like a good plan when he was wallowing in heartache. But now it seemed Andy was so determined to hold on to Danielle that moving seemed to be the only option.

Andy tipped the removal men and watched as they slammed the doors shut. "I wish you would be a little more positive,it will be nice to see what you big sister is up too" Andy encouraged,he happily slouched his shoulders and peered into the empty house.

Since Lizzie had died everything had turned sour,Andy was near a recluse and Gareth seemed to have no luck in life at all. Moving away and leaving behind all the miserable memories seemed like the only thing left to do,what did they have to loose? Everyday Andy would feel the strain in his heart just wishing his Lizzie could've been alive to share all the plans they made,all the places they wanted to travel to when they got older. But now Andy had nothing,sad as it seemed he was clinging on to his children for dear life,terrified of loosing them.

Andy turned to his son,"Look Telford hasn't brought us much luck has it? Starting fresh somewhere else could be the best thing..for all of us. Don't you worry about Dani,im sure she will be over the moon to know we are just a few doors away!" he grinned tapping Gareth's shoulder he walked off towards the car.

"Yeah..yeah im sure" Gareth said raising an eyebrow.

He decided to take one last look around the house,just a mental reminder of what he was actually going to leave behind. He and Danielle had grown up together in this house,so many good and bad memories lingered. He knew that his father would eventually move on and meet someone,he was a nice person and his family had always been his number one priority. Gareth slowly walked up the stairs,he stared at the blank walls where the pictures used to hang,he deeply inhaled knowing this was the last time he would stand in this house. Everything seemed so bare and plain,it didnt even look like the place he grew up in anymore. Hesitating he looked across the hallway at his mother and father's room,he shook his head a little and turned to walk into the bathroom. Gareth thought of his mother every single day but never too much,it only upset him deeply that she would never get to see her grandchildren,never get to see either of them get married and settle down. He locked the bathroom door behind him,he stared into the mirror that hung from the wall. He ran a hand over his face,his eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping,all the anticipation of moving had kept him up half the night. Maybe Andy was right,a new life somewhere else could be exactly what they needed. Gareth grinned at the thought of even finding a girlfriend in London.

"Gareth,come on,i wanna get a move on already!" Andy shouted loading cardboard boxes into the boot.

Gareth sighed,"Yeah..yeah im coming!" he shouted back through the open window.

Andy shut the the boot of the car and dusted himself down,for the first time since Lizzie passed away he actually felt excited about this new adventure. The thought of meeting new people and trying to build a new life for his family seemed fresh,something to focus on. Life seemed so lonely since Danielle moved away,he wanted his little girl back in his life,he wanted to protect her and be there for her. Andy walked around to the drivers side and opened the door to get in,he took one last look at the house. He swallowed his tears and faught the lump in his throat,there was no going back now he thought.

Gareth shut the front door behind him,he knew this was a chapter in their lives they had to leave behind but not forget. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the car,he opened the passenger door and got in. Andy's hands were firmly on the steering wheel,his eyes were locked into a stare. Gareth said nothing,he reached over and pulled the seatbelt around himself,"Dad..are you alright?" he asked concerned about his father. After all this was the house he and Lizzie had lived in,raised their children,it held so many history.

"Yeah im fine,lets go" he said sternly although the tremble in his voice was obvious. The two drove away from the house,neither of them looking back. Andy's plans were simple,move into their new home with Danielle,get a job and hopefully meet some friendly people. It puzzled both Gareth and Andy greatly that Danielle moved to London without giving them an actual reason why. The reason to 'find herself' was growing old and Andy didnt buy it. Danielle had always been special to him and Lizzie,adopting her and bringing her home was one of the most happiest days of his life. Then finding out Lizzie was pregnant after being told she couldn't have children seemed amazing,two great kids,one big happy family.

The worry for Danielle grew,she phoned him every week assuring him that she was fine and was having the time of her life. Although something in her voice gave it away,she sounded so lost and hurt,Andy was determined to make everything right. Danielle was still a child and needed people around her that care,and that was exactly what he was going to do. He owed it to Lizzie to make sure both his children were happy. Gareth glanced at his father,there eyes met and a spark of excitement was felt between the two. Off they drove to London,not knowing the dark cloud that always seems to loom around the square. The secrets and deceit and how everybody seemed to know your business. Andy wanted his family back together,nothing was going to stand in his way.


	2. Wanting It To Be Perfect

Stacey dug around in her money belt trying to find some loose change. It was 9:00 in the morning and the stall holders were getting ready for a busy day. The sun was shining and people were rushing around trying to get to work and get kids off to school. Stacey looked over at Danielle leaning against the clothes rail,staring at the Queen Vic hoping for a quick glance of Ronnie.

"You actually gonna do some work or daydream about her!" Stacey frowned collecting some pound coins she found.

Danielle sighed,never before had she felt so out of control. Coming to London was suppose to be new and exciting,a real chance to make something of herself and of course find her real mother. Getting to know Ronnie was harder than she ever thought it would be,the two had bonded over the abortion and Danielle thought it would be the perfect time to tell her exactly who she was. Things were never that simple when it came to Ronnie though,her emotions seemed frozen by her heartache of loosing a child. Whenever Danielle came close to telling,the barriers would come down and Ronnie froze up not wanting to talk anymore.

Danielle strolled over to Stacey,"Yeah sorry,do you want me to get some tea's?" Danielle asked wanting to be as useful as possible.

"Yeah and a bacon sandwich while your at it" Stacey handed Danielle the money and watched as she wondered towards the cafe.

Stacey had known her best friends secret for a while,encouraging Danielle to come clean to the Mitchell's was something Stacey was always going on about. Ronnie deserved to know that truth and Danielle deserved a mother,even if it was the ice-queen. Stacey disliked the Mitchell's ever since Roxy cheated on Sean. Stacey had looked after Danielle,given her a family and a job,she was more a Slater than a Mitchell. Too nice for her own good,the Mitchell's were trouble and Danielle didnt deserve to be sucked into their world of mess.

* * *

Her beautiful babygirl,her warm brown eyes and dark hair. Ronnie could only sit and wonder what her daughter must have been like,her first words,her first birthday,all the things she should have experienced with her child. Archie had forced her to give Amy up,and since the day she got taken from her arms she regretted being so weak and letting her father snatch her away. Archie had a hold over Ronnie,he always seemed to get underneath her skin,he was poison and she couldn't stand the sight of him. The locket was the only thing left of her baby,she felt naked without it. Ronnie ran a finger over the picture and shut the locket.

"Aunty Peg is short of staff so I said we would help out tonight" Roxy beamed walking into the living room.

Roxy had always been the more laid back out of the two of them. Never caring what anyone else thought,always managing to get herself in sticky situations. Roxy never cared though she always had her big sister Ronnie to fall back on. Ronnie had been more like a mother to Roxy over the years,taken care of her,watched her back. The two were rock solid,nothing could break them. It had been four months since Ronnie found about Roxy and Jack,ever since then she had been trying her hardest to try and forgive her sister. She could never forgive Jack Branning,it was bad enough they slept together but having a child together was just unforgivable in Ronnie's eyes.

Ronnie nodded,she held the locket tightly in her palm. "Yeah I don't mind,im sure Jack can manage without me for one night" she smiled getting up from the couch.

"You alright Ron?" Roxy asked,she watched as her sister wiped her damp eyes and plastered on a fake grin.

"I'm fine,how's Amy did she get off alright?" Ronnie asked changing the conversation so the attention wasn't on her.

"She's out like a light,you know what shes like after a morning feed shes knackered" Roxy explained placing her hands on her hips.

Ronnie nodded and swept the hair away from her eyes,she took the locket out from her hand and placed the chain around her neck.

"Here let me help" Roxy stood behind her sister and carefully hooked her necklace together,she knew how much the locket meant to Ronnie,and how hurt she was after loosing her Amy.

Ronnie smiled to herself,she may of hated Roxy for what her and Jack done,but there was a connection between the two sisters. A bond so deep and precious only shared between the two of them.

Ronnie turned around,"Thanks Rox" she smiled rubbing Roxy's arm.

Roxy smiled and pulled her sister in for a hug,Ronnie may never get the chance to be with her daughter but she swore to herself she would never let Roxy go.

* * *

Danielle walked back over to the stall and handed Stacey a cup of tea and a sandwich. Things were quiet on the stall,Stacey had shifted the prices up and no one seemed to be interested.

Stacey gratefully took the drink,"Thanks,these clothes wont sell,i told Nan this morning!" she ranted taking the lip of her cup.

Danielle smiled,she wished she was more like Stacey. Everyone liked her,she was popular with the guys,loud and confident,the complete opposite to Danielle.

"Oi oi looks like someone is moving in" Stacey pointed out as the large removals van pulled up outside number 36.

Danielle didnt pay much attention,her eyes were scanning the Vic everytime she heard the pub doors open. The secret was eating her up,everytime Ronnie was near she wanted to shout it out and tell her the truth.

"Better be some hot bloke,we could do with a bit of eye candy eh Dan?" Stacey grinned nudging Danielle in the arm.

Danielle watched as Ronnie walked out of the pub,she admired her so much,the way she walked,the way she stood,everything about her seemed so perfect. Ronnie was everything Danielle hoped for as her mother,there had been times where they had fallen out and Ronnie had been nasty to her. But that never stopped Danielle loving her,she idolized her and the Mitchell's.

Stacey watched as her friend stared,"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Stacey questioned sipping her tea. "Put yourself outta misery for once,go on".

Danielle knew Stacey was right,eventually she would have to tell Ronnie the truth no matter what the outcome. Danielle handed Stacey her cup and nervously walked over to Ronnie,she could hear her heart beating in her eyes. Her throat became dry like she had just swallowed a really big pill.

"Ronnie..i .. can I talk to you?" Danielle asked.

Ronnie pressed the phone against her ear,"Not now eh.." she said bluntly and walked towards the club.

Danielle sighed and turned around to Stacey,it seemed impossible to get Ronnie on her own let alone tell her a life changing secret.

* * *

Andy and Gareth pulled up outside their brand new house. The removal men were already starting to unpack the van. Andy smiled as he turned the engine off,there was no going back now,he couldn't wait to find Danielle and tell her the good news.

"This is it son,a new start" he grinned unclipping his seatbelt.

Gareth nodded,he felt unsure about the whole move. He knew Danielle needed her own space and although he never knew the reason for wanting to move to London,he knew she was unhappy. Whenever Danielle had rung Andy he was always first on the phone to Gareth telling him exactly what she had said. She sounded miserable,depressed,she wasn't the same girl according to their father. But that was all to change,Danielle would move in with her family and they could all be together.

Gareth followed his father and got out of the car,he looked across the square at people getting on with their everyday lives. He looked across at Pat's cars,the cafe,and the Queen Vic.

"See you'll be right at home with a pub on the door step" Andy joked as he strolled towards the front door. He proudly pulled the keys out of his pocket unlocking his new home. The removal men heaved the heavy furniture from the van heading straight for the front door,Gareth watched as his life in Telford was suddenly replaced by this lavish flat in London. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out,he was tired from all the traveling and not getting much sleep. He and Andy had stopped off for the night at a cheep hotel,Andy was adamant to leave early so they could arrive in London before midday.

"Them boxes go upstairs,along with them ones" Andy ordered,he looked around and crossed his arms. Next step was finding Danielle he thought. He headed back out to the front,"Gareth im going to find the corner shop,get some milk so we can have a nice cup of tea" he smiled.

"Yeah alright dad" he replied rooting through boxes,trying to find his computer games.

Andy walked across the square taking in the new surroundings,strangers he'd never met before were smiling,people seemed nice he thought.

Danielle busied herself with new stock,Stacey has asked her to sort all the new clothes in one box and all the old stuff that wasn't selling very well in another. She sighed and looked back at the Vic just hoping Ronnie might walk inside or walk past. What was the point Danielle thought,things never turn out how she wanted them too. Danielle raised her hand blocking out the sun,surely she was seeing things.

"Dad?" Danielle called out,her mouth opened slightly.

Andy grinned,"Dani!" he jogged towards her pulling her in for a hug.

_**I know atm there's not loads of Danielle and Ronnie but there will be lol I just have to set the scene a little and introduce everyone. Hope your liking this take on the storyline review please.**_


	3. The Right Direction

Jack shuffled his paper work and stacked his important documents into neat piles. The club's takings had gone up which meant Jack was able to take a backseat in the business. Ronnie had always been the more organized one of the two,always on top of things and making sure everything was near to perfect. Jack shut his laptop and sighed,he looked to his left and smiled. The picture of him and his daughter Penny was sometimes the only thing that could make him smile and appreciate life. Not being able to see his child tore him up,miles and miles away in a different country,unreachable.

Ronnie strolled into the office and shut the door behind her,she ran a hand through her windswept hair,"I've been on the phone to some suppliers,they cant provide us with anything until we pay them upfront,your gonna have to ring them and sort it out" Ronnie explained taking her coat off.

Jack frowned resting his hands on the desk,"Why cant you do it? I got a million things to do today,im gonna need you in about six tonight,help me and Dawn set up" he replied.

"I cant,i said I would help Aunty Peggy out in the Vic" Ronnie walked around the desk and sat herself down.

Jack sighed,"Fine" he stood up and grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair. "We should get together one night,sort out finances and stuff" he straightened his collar.

Ronnie switched the laptop on,"Why cant we sort it out here,or is there an ulterior motive?" she questioned folding her arms against her chest.

He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his keys from the desk,"No course not,just thought it would be nice to go for dinner,mix abit of business and pleasure" he grinned staring at Ronnie.

"I don't think so,i think we are past romantic business dinners don't you? You had a baby with my sister remember,or did that slip your mind?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow and watched Jack squirm with awkwardness and head towards the door.

* * *

Danielle peeled herself away from her father's arms,she was bursting with questions and wanted answers. "What are you doing here?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

Andy grinned,he couldn't wait to tell his daughter the fantastic news,"Well its a surprise really, I was going to tell you over the phone but I thought it would be better in person!" he exclaimed rubbing Danielle's shoulders.

"Tell me what?" she said glancing back towards Stacey with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Well me and Gareth have brought a house on the square,just there" he turned around and pointed towards the removal vans still busy unpacking. "Great isn't it?" he smiled turning back to his daughter.

Danielle instantly felt annoyed,why would they want to move to London? To keep an eye on her? Danielle was perfectly capable of being on her own,she didnt want things to change and suddenly have her family move to London. The whole point of going was to find her independence,and most importantly tell Ronnie the truth. Danielle looked at her father,he seemed ecstatic about it all. "Wh..What..why?" Danielle stuttered in shock,she felt like all the plans she made had suddenly been destroyed.

"Well I just thought it would be nice,all the family together,Gareth has missed you so much,he cant wait to see you" he smiled softly,dissapointed that Danielle seemed annoyed by their arrival. "I've missed you Dani,i just want my little girl back,where she belongs".

Danielle felt her eyes sting with tears,as much as she loved her father it was Ronnie that she wanted. She didnt want to live with her father and brother,she wanted to be with her real family,Danielle felt her plans of telling her mother the truth had been delayed. Andy had been a brilliant father,he gave her everything she wanted. Nineteen years old and Danielle needed to find the girl in the locket,she needed the Mitchell's.

Andy stared at his daughter,he wasn't about to give up on the perfect family image he had created. "Im just about to get some milk,how about you come back with me,im sure your friend wont mind" he smiled at Stacey.

Danielle didnt know what to say,everytime they had spoken on the phone he always asked her hundreds of times if she was happy. Andy had somehow made Danielle's unhappiness an excuse to move to Walford. How would he feel if he knew the real reason for Danielle's sudden move to London. Would he and Ronnie ever get on when the truth finally comes out? Danielle wanted to lock herself away and not deal with so much pressure.

* * *

Once Andy had made light conversation in the minute mart with Patrick,he and Danielle were now entering their new home. Danielle trailed behind,she was happy living with the Slater's and now she felt she was being made to live with her family. Andy shut the door behind Danielle and walked towards the kitchen,Gareth had unpacked the kettle and mugs.

"Nice place isn't it?" Andy grinned filling the kettle up with water.

Danielle nodded,she looked over at all the cardboard boxes full of old junk that Andy couldn't throw out. She walked over to one box in particular,it was labeled _'Lizzie's things',_she peered inside and stared at the things he had kept. Old clothes,her favorite films even some old train tickets from years ago. Danielle reached inside the box and pulled out a wooden frame,a picture of the four of them together,all smiling,just like a real family. Except it wasn't Danielle's real family,as much as she loved Lizzie,Ronnie was her mother and she wanted to be apart of her life more than anything.

As Andy waited for the kettle to boil he caught Danielle staring at the photograph,he stood behind her and smiled,"I miss her more and more everyday,i wish she could have been here to share all this" he spoke softly.

Danielle said nothing but simply placed the frame back into the box,she was relieved as she heard footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"Dani!" Gareth beamed jumping the last few steps and running over to his sister. Danielle couldn't help but smile as he picked her up and spun her around,"I've missed you so much,got loads to tell you".

Andy smiled and walked back to the kettle,he listened as the two bickered just like any other brother and sister. He knew maybe it would take some time to talk Danielle into the idea,but he knew it was for the best.

"So come on what has my big sister been up too?" Gareth asked.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders,"Not much really,ive got a job,well two actually" she proudly explained wanting to show them both she had built a little life in Walford.

Gareth smiled,"Well you will have to show me the ropes,give me a guided tour" he raised an eyebrow and ruffled Danielle's hair which only led to her punching his arm.

"You mean show you where all the girls are" Danielle joked as Gareth pretended to rub his arm in pain.

Gareth sat down on the couch with his arms above his head,"I don't need to know where they are,girls have a tendency of coming to me" he winked as Andy placed cups of tea down on the coffee table.

"Look I've really got to get back to work,Stacey will go mad if I leave her on her own for to long" Danielle edged towards the door.

Andy stood up and approached Danielle,still feeling unsure of what she felt. "This is your home Dani,i wont force you into living here,but theres always a room for you" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks dad" she smiled and turned the door handle.

Andy placed a hand on her arm,"Me and Gareth are going for a drink later,you know the pub across the road,come and have a few with us,bring your friend,Stacey...is it?" he wanted to win Danielle over even if this meant putting up with her loud mouthed best friend.

Danielle nodded,she knew Stacey would be pleased,any opportunity to nab some free drinks. She shut the door behind her and sighed heavily,she was shocked more than anything,it was unexpected and alot to take in.

* * *

Danielle drifted across the square heading for the stall,her mind was somewhere else trying to figure out the right time and place to tell Ronnie. Carrying this secret felt too much,she needed to tell her sooner or later. The sooner she told her the sooner they could both have everything they ever wanted.

Danielle continued walking,tranced in her thoughts she crashed into Ronnie sending her mobile phone flying across the ground. Danielle immediately snapped out from her daydream and hurried over to pick the phone up.

"Watch where you going yeah? You could have broken it" Ronnie complained taking the phone of Danielle and brushing the dirt off it.

"Sorry..i...i wasn't looking where I was going" Danielle spoke nervously but smiled at Ronnie,no matter how hard it was to tell her the truth,just looking at her mother seemed to take all the heartache away.

Ronnie let out a long sigh,she gave a small smile to Danielle and walked past her. Danielle felt brave and decided to try and make some conversation with her.

"Ronnie..." Danielle called out,stopping her in her tracks.

Ronnie turned around,she slipped the phone into her pocket and crossed her arms,"Yeah?" she said walking back to Danielle.

Danielle bit her lip,"I was just wondering...well you don't have to .. but I was thinking..well I never got the chance to thank you,you know about the abortion" Danielle looked around making sure no one heard her secret. "So if your in Vic later,maybe I can buy you a drink or something" she watched as Ronnie touched her arm.

"Ive got to help Peggy out anyway,but honestly you don't have to" she smiled,but it soon turned into a frown as Danielle stared at Ronnie's hand touching her arm. She liked Danielle but there was something about her that didnt quite fit,she had gotten close to her and let her in,Danielle seemed to want to know everything about her which puzzled Ronnie.

"Well i'll see you later then" Danielle grinned as Ronnie walked away from her back towards the pub. It may only be a drink,but to Danielle it was a massive step towards the future she dreamed about.


	4. So Much To Gain

Ronnie sat cradling Amy in her arms. Even though Amy had caused so much misery,fall outs and heartache,she still loved her niece more than anything. It was a comfort that she could hold and look after a baby,but also a painful reminder of what could have been. Amy had been born into a loving family,she didnt need anyone else apart from Roxy and her. Naturally Ronnie was devastated when she found out who Amy's real father was,she thought she would never be able to look at Amy let alone hold her and be apart of her life.

Ronnie turned around hearing a creak in the floor boards,her father stood at the door,she hated how he had wormed his way into everybody's lives. Peggy seemed oblivious to his vicious controlling ways and Roxy couldn't see past his credit cards and wads of cash. Archie had always been one of Ronnie's main sources of pain and misery,she blamed him for all her heartache and nights of crying. If only he had let her keep her Amy,her life would have been better,she wouldn't have built up so much hate for him.

"Its dead downstairs,thought I would come and see my favorite granddaughter" he smiled shutting the living room door behind him.

Ronnie bared a smile,she couldn't stand his face,his voice,even the way he smiled. He peered over Ronnie's shoulder and tickled Amy's feet.

"You left Aunty Peg on her own?" Ronnie questioned as she watched her father sit down on the chair opposite her.

He shook his head,"Tracey's working the bar,Peggy is chatting away to Pat,nothing but a trouble maker that woman" he crossed his legs.

Ronnie said nothing,she stared down at Amy. She seemed so content in her arms,almost like she was her mother. Ronnie watched as her niece shut her eyes entering sleepy land,she stood up and carefully placed her in the cot.

Archie watched his eldest daughter fuss over Amy,adjusting her blanket and soft toys around her. He couldn't bare that Ronnie was still not over Amy,he had nearly forgotten about it. Telling Ronnie that her Amy had died seemed like the right thing to do in his mind,teaching his daughter a lesson was his main reason. Shaming the family was unacceptable.

"Leave her V,stop fussing" Archie shook his head,his hand resting on the arm of the chair.

Ronnie sighed,she crossed her arms and walked back to the couch. She felt the comfort of her locket against her skin,"One day everyone will see through you,you may have Aunty Peggy and Roxy fooled but not me,im one step ahead of you" Ronnie said smugly.

"You gotta let it go,let go of all the anger inside you,its not healthy V" he looked across at his daughter,the daughter that once a upon a time ago was his pride and joy.

Ronnie took a step forward challenging her father,"You cant bare it can you? Seeing me with a baby,bring back too many memories does it?" she spat,her voice soft but with a tremble of hurt and upset.

Archie stood up,"Your Amy got off lightly,i did what I thought was right,right for you. But you never see it like that do you? Always blaming me for your sad life,what have you to show for yourself eh?" his voice cut through her,breaking her down piece by piece.

Ronnie pointed her finger,the anger inside her rose,"You cant bare to see anyone happy,MY Amy should be here,MY little girl" she held the locket between her fingers thrusting it in his face. "She should be here with me,safe from people like you".

Archie smiled as he watched Ronnie storm out of the living room,getting a reaction from her wasn't hard. Ever since Archie made her give the baby away she hated him,despised him,she cut him out of her life like he was a stranger. But Archie was determined to win Ronnie back,after all she would always be daddies little girl he thought.

* * *

"Your brother's abit of all right ain't he?" Stacey laughed peering out of the window as Gareth spoke to Ian Beale.

Danielle rolled her eyes whilst holding a top against herself,she wanted to impress Ronnie and her family tonight,she wanted to look her best. Stacey and Danielle had packed the stall away early to get ready for a night in the Vic. "He's just broke up with his girlfriend,i don't think he's ready to date yet Stace" Danielle informed her friend whilst turning to her side.

Stacey grinned and walked over to Danielle,"Never stopped me before,anyways I don't get why they moved here" Stacey frowned walking over to her wardrobe.

"Apparently Dad wanted to be closer to me,i just feel like there gonna be watching over me" Danielle sighed tossing the top on the bed,she sat down and ran her hands through her hair.

Stacey rooted through her wardrobe in attempt to find something revealing,"Yeah well I wouldn't worry about your dad i'd worry about when your gonna tell Ronnie" she nagged once again.

Danielle knew she was right,she had to tell Ronnie. But having Stacey always go on about it was annoying and usually fell on deaf ears. Danielle wanted things to be perfect,she imagined the smile on her mother's face,the big Mitchell family meals she would be invited to.

"I know and I will I just need to find the right time to tell her" she sighed watching as Stacey struggled into a top that was far to small for her.

Stacey walked over to Danielle and grabbed her hands pulling her up from the bed,"C'mon I wanna get hammered tonight and you are aswell,stick that top on and lets get out of here" Stacey grinned sliding her feet into some heals she stole off the stall.

* * *

Andy,Gareth walked ahead whilst Danielle and Stacey lagged behind. Andy looked back at his daughter,a wave or pride washed over him,he had both his children in his life,nothing was going to take them away.

Danielle linked her arm through Stacey's as they got closer to the Vic,"Don't mention anything about Ronnie" Danielle whispered warning her friend knowing her mouth has caused trouble in the past.

"Do you think im stupid Dan,i wont say anything we are best mates!" Stacey smiled nudging Danielle as they both laughed.

The pub seemed busy,Roxy and Ronnie stood behind the bar serving so the music was blaring out of the speakers much to Peggy's annoyance. Danielle froze when Andy approached the bar,she rushed over and stood in front of him."No,i'll get the first round,why don't you go get a table" Danielle pointed to an empty table as Andy frowned at his daughter's rush to get to the bar.

"I'm telling you Ron this top is magic,do you know how many blokes have brought me a drink" Roxy grinned pushing her chest up and running a hand through her hair.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and handed some change to a customer,"That's because they are popping out,look at you Rox your not eighteen anymore" Ronnie complained,she walked over and hoisted her sister's top up.

Danielle and Stacey stood at the bar waiting to be served,Stacey could see how nervous her friend was of Andy finding out the real reason why she moved to London. "He will find out you know Dan,secrets always come out" Stacey nodded as Ronnie strolled over to the pair of them.

Danielle felt her heart flutter in her chest,her palms became clammy,Ronnie was the only person that made Danielle feel so nervous,so on edge. The need to impress her mother and show her that she could be worthy of being apart of their family seemed hard,Ronnie seemed to look down her nose at everyone,including Danielle.

"What can I get you girls?" Ronnie smiled wiping her hands on a tea towel.

Danielle placed a ten pound note on the bar,"Two G&T's and two pints of larger" Danielle looked around distracting herself from looking at Ronnie,even though Andy had no idea who she was she didnt want to make it too obvious that they were friendly.

Andy had met Ronnie a few months ago,he had sat in her flat and begged Danielle to come back to Telford with him. Danielle cringed as Andy questioned who she was,she brushed it off the best she could not wanting him to find out. Word gets around quick in Walford and it wouldn't be long before he knew what everyone thought of Ronnie,cold,emotionless,heartless. Danielle didnt want him to hate Ronnie,she wanted him to like her.

Stacey rolled her eyes as Danielle gazed at Ronnie whilst she sorted their drinks out,she wanted to tell Ronnie herself,it had become so ridiculous and it seemed Danielle had no real intentions of telling her the truth.

"Oh and one for yourself" Danielle grinned as Ronnie placed the drinks on the bar and took the money.

Ronnie smiled,"Thanks im gonna need it working with her all night!" she joked as they all glanced over to Roxy downing shots of Vodka with a group of young boys.

Andy walked towards the bar as Danielle struggled to carry the drinks. "Here let me help" he smiled taking a pint glass from her.

Ronnie frowned,"Danielle's dad right? You came to my flat,i didnt properly introduce myself really..Ronnie,Ronnie Mitchell,that's my sister Roxy" she smiled extending her hand out for him to shake.

Andy smiled,"Ah yes I remember Danielle's friend" he shook her hand lightly whilst Danielle scurried past him to sit down.

As Ronnie moved to serve a customer something caught Andy's eye,a necklace hanging from the woman's neck,he squinted to take a closer look. It was a locket,it looked like the exact same locket that Danielle was given as a child.

_**Wrote this up in the early hours of the morning because I couldn't sleep lol Hope its alright and no typing errors lol**_


	5. The Good,The Bad,The Pain

_Andy rolled over to check the time. The alarm clock flashed 7:00am,the birds were happily singing and the sun shone through the curtains. He smiled as he wife woke up,she turned round rubbing her tired eyes,_

"_Hey" she whispered sleepily._

_Andy wrapped his arms around Lizzie and kissed the top of her shoulder,"Did you sleep ok?" he asked,his mind wondering back to last night's events._

_Lizzie grinned,"Like a baby" she whispered,she turned on her back and wrapped her arms around Andy's neck. The two had been inseparable ever since they met,it was love at first sight,they both knew they had found their soul mate. Andy knew Lizzie was the one,she was the one to make all his dreams come true,living with her and having children together was all he wanted. Lizzie was an attractive lady,her thick brown hair and sparkling blue eyes was what stood out to Andy,he loved every single part of her. _

"_Well I suppose we could make the most of it before the kids wake up" Andy suggested leaning in to kiss her lips._

_The door creaked open and there stood the most beautiful little girl. Her long blond hair and brown eyes,her cute smile,she was adorable. Danielle was the most important thing in both their lives,she was their number one priority along with Gareth. Being told she could never have children crushed Lizzie,the thought of never being able to give Andy what he wanted was heartbreaking,a strain on their relationship. After endless nights of heartache and late night chats they decided adoption was their only chance to have a child. Danielle Jones,the apple of their eye,they gave her everything they could,never did they say no to this gorgeous little girl. Then of course Lizzie found out she was pregnant with Gareth,they felt truly blessed to have a boy and a girl. Never was Danielle treated unfairly,if anything she was spoiled the most._

"_Mummy I couldn't sleep no more" Danielle grinned running towards the double bed._

_Both parents looked at one an another with smiles across their faces,Andy reached down and picked Danielle up by her arms placing her on the bed. Danielle happily sat in between them although she favored Lizzie and cuddled up to her. Lizzie was so proud she had a daughter,it barely crossed her mind that Danielle was adopted,she felt like her own._

"_Did you have any dreams?" Lizzie asked smoothing the little girls hair down and tucking it behind her ear._

_Danielle nodded,"I dreamt about you and daddy and me and Gareth at the zoo" she rambled on about lions and elephants whilst Andy and Lizzie listened with complete amazement at their little princess._

_Although everything was perfect, a storm cloud always lingered in the Jones family home,especially in Andy's mind. He knew one day that he and Lizzie would have to sit down and tell Danielle she was adopted,that another mum and dad out there couldn't look after her. Apart of him wanted to say nothing,forever carry on with this perfect life they seemed to have,but he knew he couldn't lie to her,she had the right to know._

* * *

_Ten years old and Danielle was all grown up and at middle school. She had lots of friends and would often have her friends over for tea. Her grades were always good and Danielle was involved in school activities. She was the perfect daughter any parent would be proud to have. Andy and Lizzie had decided together that it was time to explain to her about her birth mother,she was still young so the impact of the news wouldn't be too destroying._

_Danielle shut the front door behind her and skipped through to the kitchen,she smiled at mum and dad sitting at the table and tossed her bag near the bin. _

"_I painted this picture for you" she reached into her pocket pulling out a crisp piece of paper. _

_Lizzie held her hand out as Danielle strolled over to her,"Its of our family,thats you" she pointed to the stick man whilst Lizzie placed a kiss on her cheek._

_Its beautiful Danielle,i will stick it on the fridge later" she held it up to Andy._

_Andy cleared his throat,"Danielle sweetheart why don't you sit down,me and mummy want to talk to you" he smiled as Danielle nodded and did as she was told. Lizzie glanced to her husband,they both took hold of the little girl's hands trying to tell her the easiest way. _

"_Danielle we want to tell you that we love you very much,you know that don't you?" Lizzie asked. Danielle nodded swinging her legs as her feet didnt touch the floor._

_Andy smiled,"Well I have something for you" he said softly pulling the locket from his trouser pocket. Danielle was instantly memorized by the shining silver locket,_

"_For me?" Danielle squeaked as her father placed it on the table._

"_Inside the locket Danielle is another mummy who loves you just as much as we do" he explained opening the locket revealing a young Ronnie Mitchell._

_Danielle stared at the photograph,from the moment her young eyes set on her birth mother she fell in love with her. She reached out and put the necklace around her neck,she felt the cool silver against her skin,something about wearing the locket brought warmth and comfort. "I'll never take it off!" Danielle grinned hopping off the chair and walking to the living room to watch tv._

* * *

_Fifteen years old and Danielle was a typical grumpy teenager. Hating school,hating homework,all she wanted to do was hang out with her friends. As Gareth and Danielle grew up Andy and Lizzie found themselves able to do things they could never do. Days out,trips to nice places,staying over night at hotels,anything Lizzie wanted Andy never hesitated to provide._

_Danielle slammed the door behind her after a torturous day at school,she threw her bag to the floor and ripped the tie off from around her neck._

"_Good day?" Lizzie called from the kitchen,busy preparing the evening meal._

_Danielle stomped through to the kitchen and opened the fridge,"No it was boring,i just wanted to come home" she ranted grabbing a can of coke. "Oh nothing for me,im going out" she quickly added._

"_Your always out,cant you just sit and eat with us then go out after?" Lizzie moaned missing family life and how everyone used to be so close. Andy looked up from his newspaper making no attempt to say anything,the last thing he wanted was a row._

_Danielle rolled her eyes,"But everyone is going out tonight,why cant you just treat me like a normal kid?" she put down the can of coke in a strop._

"_Your not going and thats final!" Lizzie sternly said chopping carrots and lettuce._

_Danielle felt her blood boil with anger,"You cant tell me what to do,your not even my real mum or dad!" she snapped storming out of the kitchen. Leaving Lizzie and Andy hurt and upset by their daughter's outburst._

* * *

_Just turned eighteen and Danielle had a job,friends and a family that was behind her all the way. Three months ago devastating news sent the Jones family in ultimate panic,Lizzie had become extremely ill. Hospital trips were now apart of their lives,Andy was pale with fear and stress. The thought of loosing his wife was just something he couldn't even think about,how would he carry on and live his life the same without her? Danielle was heartbroken over her mother's illness,frightened of life without the woman that brought her up._

_Andy walked out of the hospital room,tears streamed down his face,his eyes were bloodshot from crying,"Its not looking good,they say she got an hour before things get even worse" he sobbed covering his face with his hands._

_Danielle watched as her father walked down the corridor,she felt pain surge through her body,never had she experienced such pain,a life without Lizzie seemed impossible. She looked down and held the locket in her hand,it gave her strength and power,it was the only thing that kept her going. Danielle pushed the door open,her heart sank at the sight of her mum,the sound of bleeping machines,wires all over the place._

"_Mum.." Danielle whispered approaching the bed and taking hold of her mother's frail hand._

_Lizzie slowly turned her head and smiled at her daughter,"Look after dad and Gareth,they are going to need you the most. Danielle im so proud of you,so beautiful and intelligent,all I've ever wanted was to see you happy" she squeezed her daughter's hand._

_Danielle said nothing,the tears in her eyes rolled down her face,her lip trembled,she felt heartbroken as she watched her mother die. Lizzie's death had made a massive impact on the Jones family,but it only pushed Danielle further to Walford,further to Ronnie._

* * *

Gareth walked through the toilet door only to find his father staring at his reflection in the mirror "You coming dad,I've got an announcement to make!" he grinned sipping his beer and shutting the door behind him. The locket had puzzled him,thrown him in to the deep end,surely it wasn't. It wasn't unusual for people to wear lockets,she couldn't be the only person in London with a locket. Andy turned the tap on and splashed his face with cool water,he couldn't confront Ronnie Mitchell. He needed to talk to Danielle,try and get her to answer his questions. Why she wanted to move to London,why she was so kean to start a new life somewhere else without her family. Andy took a deep breath and opened the door to re-join his daughter and son.

_**Wasn't going to update tonight but I started this and it kinda took over. Plus I wont be posting tomorrow so why not tonight? Lol Hope you like this flashback. Thanks for all the reviews so far really surprised and pleased that people are actually reading this and enjoying it.**_


	6. She Is The Dream That You See

"You are looking at the new assistant at the chippy!" Gareth grinned holding his beer bottle up.

Danielle and Stacey exchanged a small smile causing them both to burst into fits of giggles. Andy smiled and watched as Danielle laughed with her friend,he wanted to examine her actions,try and work out himself why she moved to London.

Stacey downed the rest of her drink,"Your gonna work for Ian Beale?" she grunted sitting further back into the chair.

"Yeah,he seems like a nice bloke,i start tomorrow" he explained,his eyes scanned around the bar,"Who's she?" he asked pointing at Roxy.

Danielle felt herself panic,"Oh she just works here sometimes,anyway when do you start?" she asked not realizing he had just told them.

"Tomorrow,god Dani you've obviously had one too many" he rolled his eyes and laughed.

Stacey felt the tension suddenly build,she looked over at Danielle who was now flustered with panic at the thought of being caught out. "I give it a few days until you quit,Ian is a right twit" Stacey laughed looking down at her empty glass.

"Well I think its great,well done son" Andy smiled sipping his drink. Andy watched Ronnie from the corner of his eye,he studied her every move,maybe it was just a coincidence that she moved her hair the same way Danielle does. Or the way they look so much alike,he pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind,he trusted Danielle and he knew in good time he would find the answers to his questions.

Danielle stood up and grabbed Stacey's empty glass,"Another? I'll get these" she smiled heading towards the bar,any excuse to get away from the small stares and fake smiles her father was giving her.

"Oi you come on,do some shots with me" Roxy slurred stumbling towards Danielle and laughing at the spilt vodka on her top.

Ronnie took the empty glass from Danielle,"I think Danielle has got more sense,look at you Rox why don't you go to bed,same again?" she asked smiling.

"Er yeah,yeah please" she spoke quietly,everytime Ronnie was near she felt ready to burst. Every fiber in her body wanted to tell her the truth and run into her arms and be held by her. Longing to be apart of the Mitchell family,wanting nothing more than to be accepted by them,be apart of their everyday lives.

Ronnie took the bottle top of the beer and placed it in front of Danielle,"These are on the house,cheer up you look miserable" she smiled leaning against the bar.

"Oh im just tired,long day you know,plus my dad and brother just brought a house on the square,bit of a shock really" Danielle explained tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ronnie bit her lip and glanced over at Andy,"Yeah well,you can never have enough family can you?"

Danielle politely smiled back and picked the drinks up,she thought it was best to walk away as the truth seemed to be on the tip of her tongue. Ronnie was everything Danielle wanted,she was smart,beautiful,funny,yes there was a dark cold side to her but she knew underneath she was kind. Danielle craved her attention,she had shown her the warm,soft kind side to her personality. Although Danielle deeply regretted having a termination,she was thankful that it brought the two of them closer together.

"Danielle.." Ronnie called out as Danielle placed the drinks on the table. Andy instantly turned around catching Ronnie's eye. He watched as his little girl strolled back over to her,they seemed friendly he thought.

Danielle nervously picked at her fingernails,"Yeah?" she replied staring into her mother's eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night,its just Dawn cant cope on her own at the club and I need an extra pair of hands" Ronnie explained.

Ronnie liked Danielle,she was sweet and innocent. Nothing like Stacey Slater,although the pair seemed joint at the hip they were so very different. Ronnie found herself spending more and more time with Danielle,she wasn't sure if she felt sorry for her,or if she was just a happy reminder of what her daughter could have been like.

Danielle shook her head,"Oh no really, I cant even pull a pint" she said shyly.

Ronnie reached over and gently placed her hand on top of Danielle's,"Well how about you come by the club around six and i'll show you the ropes,its not hard honest" she grinned.

Danielle felt her heart leap out of her chest,her throat felt dry and scratchy,even though Danielle didnt have a clue about working behind a bar, she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to spend time with her mother. "Yeah,alright I'll see you tomorrow night then" she smiled as Ronnie walked away to take Roxy to bed.

"What was all that about?" Andy asked as his daughter made her way back over to their table.

Danielle sipped her drink,"Oh nothing,just gonna help Ronnie out in the club" she explained trying not to show her excitement.

"Well im coming down R&R if your behind the bar,free drinks all night" Stacey beamed rubbing her hands together at the thought of getting hammered for free.

Gareth drank the rest of his beer and stood up,"I better go home,get some sleep for the big day,you coming dad?" he asked putting his coat on.

"Yeah big day of frying fish and Ian Beale on your back,good luck" Stacey grunted nudging Danielle.

Danielle laughed as Andy got up and collected the glasses and beer bottles,"Yeah i'll just put these on the bar" he smiled as more and more locals were calling it a night. Andy watched as Ronnie appeared behind the bar once again,"Just thought i'd give you these,saves you coming to get them" he said politely.

"Oh thanks" she forced a smile and started on cleaning the bar. Andy nodded,and pierced his eyes hard at the locket trying to take in every single detail and feature.

Gareth walloped him on the back,"Come on dad" he smiled leading Andy towards the door. Gareth quickly ran back over to the girls as Andy opened the door,"Don't I get a kiss then?" he tapped his cheek and looked at Stacey.

Stacey rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Gareth's cheek,he quickly turned his head planting a kiss on her lips. "Got ya! Later's sis" he winked and ran out the door before Stacey could stand up.

"Cheeky git,you wait till I see him tomorrow!" she warned but with a smile plastered across her face.

Danielle nodded and made a small grunting sounds in agreement,she was staring at Ronnie collecting glasses and bottles. The wait for tomorrow night was going to be a long one,she didnt want to raise her hopes up of it being a fantastic night because she was so used to being let down.

Stacey poked Danielle's arm and downed the rest of her vodka,"Oi come on lets go home,Nan will be wondering where I am I said I would be home by now" she moaned looking at her watch.

Danielle's eyes were fixed on her mother,"Yeah,yeah im coming Stace" she said slowly grabbing her coat from behind the back of the chair. Something about Ronnie was so fascinating,she wanted to know her so bad,know everything about her.

"See you tomorrow then" Danielle called out heading towards the exit,she felt her pulse speed up as Ronnie looked at her.

Ronnie nodded sweeping her fringe away from her face,"Yeah,don't be late" she informed as the two best friends walked out of the now empty pub.

_**Short-ish chapter and a filler really but don't worry loads more exciting stuff coming. Please review if you can I love reading them and they give me determination to write more :D**_


	7. Beer & Chips

Andy sat down at the kitchen table and wrapped his hands around a steaming mug of coffee. He was never one for going out and drinking,it seemed the pub in Walford was the main attraction. Andy rubbed his tired eyes and glanced over at the clock on the wall,he smiled at the thought of Gareth's first day. Boxes were still everywhere and the thought of sorting them all out seemed like the worst job in the world. He blew the steam away and took a sip,he wondered what Danielle was doing right now. She seemed to have friends,a job,she seemed happy. Something in Andy's mind just wouldn't let it go,the woman behind the bar,Ronnie Mitchell. Danielle seemed shy,intimated around her,and then there was the locket. His mind wondered back to that day when he and Lizzie gave the locket to Danielle and explained that she was adopted. He tried so hard to remember what the girl inside the locket looked like,but he couldn't,it was such a long time ago.

He knew Danielle was a good girl,she was sensible,kind and friendly,there had to be some reason why she moved to London. Lizzie's death hit Danielle hard,maybe she wanted to escape,forget her life in Telford and start fresh somewhere else. Andy's brain went over things time and time again,the one question kept niggling inside his mind but he refused to even say it out loud to himself. The thought of Danielle coming to London to find her real mother broke Andy's heart. Yes he knew Danielle had every right to know her and find her and have some kind of relationship with her. But it felt like a smack in the face,a betrayal to Lizzie and their wonderful family life. Andy sighed and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink,like Gareth he needed a job aswell as sorting the house out.

* * *

Gareth stood behind the counter,Ian had shown him briefly what to do and left to manage the cafe. It was bad enough working in a chippy but Gareth had no idea what he was doing. It was now lunchtime and school kids and locals were piling in demanding their usuals.

"Fish and chips please mate" Jay Brown placed the loose change on the counter and loosened the tie around his neck.

Gareth looked across at the fryers,"Cant you just have chips,haven't mastered fish yet" he grinned scooping the chips into a cone.

Jay rolled his eyes and took the pound coin off the counter,"New around here then?" he asked taking the cone and biting into a chip.

"Yeah,not gonna see much totty working in a chippy" he sighed sipping his can of coke that he had stolen from the shelf behind him.

Jay smiled,"Not gonna get much wearing that are ya?" he laughed heading towards the door,leaving Gareth looking down at his white overalls and hat.

Gareth's day suddenly got better as Stacey Slater entered. He couldn't help but stare at her,her brown bouncy hair,her seductive eyes,she was gorgeous. Gareth thought of himself as a nice guy,after a messy breakup abit of fun was exactly what he needed.

Stacey crossed her arms and let out a giggle,"Well well well look at you,very sexy,you even look the part" she lent against the counter.

"Be nice to me,or i'll spit in your chips" he grinned taking his hat off and ruffling his hair.

Stacey tightened the money belt around her waist,"I'm not here for manky chips,im here wondering if you wanted to go to R&R's tonight,Danielle is helping out so I need someone to go with" her voice trembled with nerves,she was usually so good with guys but around Gareth she became shy.

"Yeah...ok,although I must tell you im not a cheap date" he placed the hat on Stacey's head.

Stacey smiled,his cheeky grin and piercing blue eyes seemed to draw her in,"Well thats settled then,i'll see you tonight" she replied,she turned around and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want anything,i bet you like a battered sausage" he winked,his eyes wondering to every part of her body.

Stacey took the hat off from her head and threw it towards him,"In your dreams,and my nightmares" she smiled walking out of the door leaving Gareth wanting more.

* * *

After hours of mindless talk about Gareth,Danielle was glad her and Stacey packed up early. Danielle had been on edge all day worrying about tonight,the thought of messing up and letting Ronnie down wasn't even questionable. Every item of clothing Danielle had didnt seem right,she wanted to look the part and impress her mother. Working behind a bar seemed hard work,but she knew if Ronnie was by her side she would be ok no matter how nervous she was.

"You can borrow this if you like?" Stacey suggested holding up a ridiculously short mini skirt.

Danielle frowned and turned back towards the mirror,"No thanks,not really me is it?" she smiled holding a pair of jeans against her. "Im gonna be rubbish tonight I know I am" she said sadly her shoulders suddenly slouching.

"No you ain't Dan,you'll be fine but you really need to tell her soon,your dad was acting abit weird last night,you have to tell her before he finds out" Stacey sat down on the bed watching as her best friend fussed with herself to look perfect.

Danielle threw the pair of jeans on and decided that a black evening top would be suitable. She was never the type to dress like a slapper or wear next to nothing,she wanted her mother to be proud of her. "Yeah I know and I will,i just need the right moment" she said once again,she knew that line had been used way to much.

"There's never gonna be a right or perfect moment Dan,you just need to tell her the truth,set yourself free!" Stacey nagged,this secret was beginning to take over Danielle's whole life,it affected her work,her home life,everything.

* * *

Ronnie balanced the phone against her ear supported by her shoulder,Dawn wasn't due in for an hour so Ronnie had the club all to herself. "Yes,next week..i told you about 8..yes thank you" she took the phone and slid it shut,she had just about enough of people re-arranging dates and times. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a large vodka,she knocked back the shot and winced as the strong liquid trickled down her throat. "Ah Danielle.." she smiled.

Danielle smiled,she nervously walked down the steps and towards the bar. She couldn't help but stare at her mother,she was so beautiful and sophisticated,Danielle looked down at the top she chose wanting to go home and change,not feeling good enough for Ronnie was a feeling she was used to.

"Sorry im abit late,Stacey was hogging the bathroom" she explained laying her jacket on a bar stall.

Ronnie shook her head and placed the empty shot glass behind the bar,"No its fine,come around and i'll show you what to do" she grabbed three glasses and a few mixers. Ronnie knew Danielle was a smart girl and it wouldn't be long before she picked it up.

Danielle stood next to Ronnie,she felt her knees weaken with fear of getting things wrong,"I've never done anything like this before" she spoke quietly.

"No no its fine,we will start with basics" she smiled grabbing a pint glass and walking to the other side of the bar. "Just tilt the glass,like this" she explained,"Then slowly let the beer fall into the glass" she glanced over to Danielle whilst pulling the perfect pint.

Danielle let out a nervous laugh,she tucked her hair behind her ears and moved closer to her mother. Ronnie placed the pint behind the bar and grabbed another glass for Danielle to try. "Its easy honestly" she reassured feeling Danielle's nerves.

Danielle nodded,and took the glass off Ronnie,she tried her hardest to remember the instructions she had been given but standing next to her mother just seemed to much. The froth began overflowing from the glass,Danielle felt like a failure.

"I cant do this,this was a bad idea I know it was" she moaned grabbing a cloth and wiping up spilt beer.

Ronnie bit her lip as she watched Danielle,she took another glass and placed it in front of Danielle. "Stand here" she pointed in front of her,she needed an extra pair of hands tonight and calling around to find someone else was something Ronnie couldn't be bothered to do.

Danielle stood in front of Ronnie and felt her hands being lifted by her mother,she felt Ronnie's breath on the back of her neck,she felt her heart racing faster. Ronnie placed Danielle's hand on the glass with hers softly placed on top. "Tilt the glass" she spoke softly in her unknown daughter's ear and together they pulled a perfect pint of beer.

Danielle grinned,not because she pulled a pint because Ronnie had been so nice to her. A mother teaching a child,Danielle was finally experiencing the soft side to Ronnie she had once encountered. The same feeling she got when her mother offered to go with her to have the termination,the same feeling when she held her.

"See you can do it,right cocktails are easy theres an instruction sheet behind the bar,just keep an eye out tonight" she informed jotting down some taking on a piece of paper.

Danielle nodded she looked over at the pint glass,this was another step towards the truth,towards the Mitchell family. With Ronnie by her side tonight,nothing was going to go wrong and spoil her mood.


	8. The Rain Seems To Follow The Sun

The club was now heaving with people,the DJ continued to spin the decks and people were jumping to get to the dance floor. The music blared from the speakers,people's sweaty drunken bodies huddled together moving to the beat of the music. It was now 9pm and Danielle was starting to feel tired,Ronnie had made herself scares in the office leaving her to manage the bar with Dawn. Everytime someone approached the bar she worried incase they asked for something she couldn't make,she seemed alot calmer once Ronnie was out of the way even though she wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Here get that down you" Dawn smiled handing Danielle a small shot of Vodka.

Danielle smiled and took the glass from her,she liked Dawn even though she didnt know her very well,like Ronnie she was glamorous and seemed to be a hit with the blokes. Danielle knocked the shot back and shut her eyes as the strong alcohol could be tasted. "Busy in here tonight" Danielle spoke trying to make conversation.

"Yeah always is,seems to be the only decent club around here. How come your working here? I thought you only cleaned,Ronnie got you doing all sorts?" she asked leaning against the till.

Danielle nodded and looked around at Gareth and Stacey cuddled up near the seating area,they looked really happy to be in eachothers company. "Yeah I dont mind though,i need the extra cash to be honest" Danielle explained catching Stacey's eye.

"Well I might need a babysitter sometime,Summer's no bother" Dawn rubbed Danielle's arm and walked off to serve a group of girls.

Stacey managed to peel herself away from Gareth and walk over to the bar. It seemed she hadn't spoke to Danielle much tonight because she always seemed busy serving. Stacey smiled as she sat herself down on a bar stall,she looked over her shoulder at Gareth,he was everything she wanted,although she wanted to take things slow. There was no way she was going to jump into bed with him,after all she deserved to be wined and dined for once. "Dan stick one in there will ya" Stacey pushed the glass towards her friend.

"Having a good time then,you two seem to be getting on well" Danielle smiled pouring Stacey a double vodka.

Stacey nodded whilst rummaging in her bag trying to find her phone to check on her mum,"Yeah he's lovely,gorgeous,so kind" she rambled pulling her phone out relieved to see no missed calls or texts.

"Don't forget he works in a chippy" Danielle added,"Thats £1.80 Stace" she held her hand out.

Stacey frowned and downed the drink,"Shut up Dan im your mate like your gonna charge me" she grunted annoyed that Danielle had even asked her for money.

"Ronnie will go mad if she finds out,i promised I would keep an eye out tonight" she explained wanting to do right by her mother,not wanting to put a foot out of line.

"Talking of Ronnie where is she,hiding herself in the office Is she,she's probably with that Jack Branning" Stacey ranted,the alcohol seemed to have kicked in.

Danielle smiled,"I dont know,we pulled a pint together though,she actually taught me how to pull a pint" she let her mind think back to that sweet moment between them,if only she knew Danielle thought.

"You really need to get a life Dan" Stacey scoffed at Danielle's unrealistic imagination,she was getting tired of waiting around for her friend to finally tell Ronnie the truth.

* * *

Ronnie sat in the office,her eyes locked on the beautiful baby girl inside the locket. It was such a long time ago and so much had happened but the pain was still unbelievably raw. As much as she liked to look at the picture of her baby,it brought so much pain to her aswell as a comfort. Ronnie always knew that one day she would be reunited with her daughter,that was until her father told her she was dead. Ever since then she had grieved for her child nearly everyday,the missed opportunities,the regrets. If only she faught back against Archie,if only she stood her ground and refused to let him take her away,maybe,just maybe she would still be with her. She shut the locket and placed her lips on the cold metal.

Ronnie got up from her desk running her hands across her tired face,it was time to face the music and make sure everything was running smoothly. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open,the loud music banging in her ears. Ronnie walked around to the bar,she watched as Danielle seemed to have found some confidence,serving and talking to the customers. Danielle remembering Ronnie's words from earlier pulled the perfect pint,she smiled and carefully began to walk to the other side of the bar. Ronnie looked down at her paper work and walked towards Danielle,both crashing into eachother and the beer spilling all over the floor.

Danielle panicked,everything had gone so well up till now,"Im so sorry Ronnie,i..i didnt see you .. I was just .. im really sorry" Danielle grabbed paper towels trying to absorb the beer running in all directions across the floor.

Ronnie sighed,"For goodness sake Danielle,watch where your going!" she snapped lifting her soggy paper work up off the floor. Ronnie decided to help Danielle clean up as the girl looked flustered,she knelt down opposite Danielle and moped up the remaining alcohol.

"Im really sorry,really I am,i didnt mean to .." Danielle rambled,she raised a hand to her head,it had been hard saying no to free drinks all night,locals and blokes had offered and she didnt have the heart to say no.

Ronnie smiled and looked over at the girl,her smile soon turned into a frown,"Have you been drinking?" Ronnie asked,her tone was sharp as she lifted Danielle's chin up.

Danielle shook her head and stood up,"No,i only had one...i just ..i dont know alright"

Ronnie felt the anger boil inside her,she didnt have to offer Danielle work at the club but she knew she needed the extra money. Ronnie grabbed Danielle's wrist and marched her towards the office where it seemed to be alot quieter. Stacey and Gareth were to busy having a laugh to realize Danielle wasn't behind the bar anymore.

Danielle snatched her wrist away from her mother's tight grip,she prayed Ronnie wouldn't shout or be angry at her,but by the look on her face she was very much mistaken. "How many have you had! Danielle I trusted you tonight because I thought you were genuine,go on just go!" she snapped pushing the girl towards the door.

Danielle felt the tears sting her eyes,"Ronnie im sorry alright..i dont know what happened,im fine" she sobbed letting her mother drag her towards the door.

"Get out go on,you can forget the cleaning job aswell!" Ronnie shouted pushing Danielle out of the door,she glanced at the bouncers,"Don't let her back inside" she instructed as they nodded at her command. Ronnie took one final look at Danielle in disgust and walked back into the club,the girl was becoming annoying and irritating,Ronnie didnt need her hanging around.

* * *

Danielle felt the tears stream down her face,she felt like she had been punched in the stomach,everything was going so well and now she was being kicked backed down. Gone was the nice Ronnie,the hard,cold emotionless creature was back and was determined to make everyone's life a misery because hers was so awful. Danielle wiped the tears away and backed away from the club,she needed to clear her head. As she walked towards the park she pulled the locket out from her jeans pocket,she stared at a young Ronnie Mitchell and slowly stroked the picture with her finger. Why was everything so hard? Why didnt she have the bottle to just tell the truth? Trying to be Ronnie's friend obviously wasn't working,Ronnie didnt do friends,she had no friends. Danielle's lip trembled,the hot tears caressed her face,she needed to get back home.

Archie had decided to take a late night walk,sometimes being with Peggy for to long gave him a headache. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and breathed in the cool air,drunken crowds walked past him cheering and laughing. He shook his head at the young youth,nothing but trouble he thought. Archie dragged his feet along the floor,he listened as his daughter's club was still open,the music pounding and the chatter of people could be heard. He shook his head,the club was all Ronnie had,this made Archie smile knowing she had nothing,nothing special to call her own. He turned around deciding to head towards the allotments for some quiet time,he watched as Danielle sprinted across the square.

Danielle banged on the front door,she knew her dad was about to ask so many questions but she didnt care,she just wanted to feel safe and loved. Ronnie had hurt her yet again,whenever she took five steps forward she took twenty steps back,Ronnie seemed to make things impossible for Danielle to come clean. Danielle wiped the tears and smudged makeup trying her hardest to look like she hadn't been crying.

Andy rushed to the front door not expecting Gareth to be home yet,"Oh..Dani its you" he spoke softly.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Danielle asked,her voice was almost childlike,her eyes began to fill with tears again.

Andy opened the door wider for her to walk through,"Danielle whats happened,are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Its nothing ok,just had an argument with someone,its fine now...you know me cry over anything" she headed towards the stairs not wanting to talk about it anymore,not wanting to be reminded.

Andy watched his little girl climb the stairs,"Your room is on the right,your bed is all made for you. You know..you can talk to me Dani...no ones hurt you have they?" he asked wanting his little girl to confide in him,he wanted to be the only one she ran to.

"No its fine honestly,i just need some sleep" she turned to give him a reassuring smile and walked up to her bedroom.


	9. Pulling Me Down

Danielle rolled over refusing to accept it was morning. After last nights events she couldn't think of anything better than staying in bed all day. Pushing her head further into the pillow wanting to shut the world out a little longer,she thought of Ronnie. Once again she had been treated like dirt by her mother,once again she had shouted at her and made her feel completely useless. Although this never stopped Danielle loving her it somehow always seemed to kick her off the all mighty pedestal she had placed her on a little bit more. She turned on her back looking up at the ceiling,the new house didnt feel like home,home was now the Slater's. Danielle reached over and grabbed her phone,several texts from Stacey and a few missed calls wondering why she wasn't on stall and where she got to last night. Tossing the phone back on the side she heard a small knock on the door,Danielle paused for a moment and let out a long sigh,"Come in" she answered sitting up.

Andy pushed the door open,he looked tired and lost. His eyes always seemed glazed over with a fake happiness,Danielle knew he would never be truly happy,not ever. Lizzie was the love of his life,he was only starting to get used to things without her. "Brought you a cup of tea" he smiled walking towards his daughter.

"Thanks,you should have woke me up,Stacey is wondering where I am" Danielle rubbed her eyes trying to detach her mind from Ronnie.

Andy carefully placed the tea on the bedside table,he looked at his daughter. No longer was she his happy,sunny,bright little girl. Andy had noticed a change in Danielle,even when he was still living in Telford. Andy would look forward to Danielle's visits,hearing what she's up to in London,finding out about her nights out with her friends,her job. Danielle seemed to distance herself from him,she was a different person,miserable. "I'm sure Stacey wont mind,hardly busy out there. Gareth seems to have taken a liking to her" he sat on the end of her bed wanting to burst the cold tension and fill it with warmth.

Danielle nodded leaning back on the headboard,"Stacey gets on with anyone,all the guys like her" her brow creased thinking back to the time when Callum was still in the square. Stacey without realizing it had snatched him away from her,she really thought he liked her and that they had a chance together. "Look dad,i really better get ready for work" Danielle pulled back the covers.

"Why did you come here Dani?" Andy asked quickly. He watched as Danielle pulled the quilt back over her legs,he had to ask her,he had to find out and try and understand what was going on in her mind. "I mean of all the places,why here?" he looked at her,his hands placed on his knees.

Danielle felt herself feel uncomfortable by his question,she couldn't tell him the truth not yet. Andy seemed broken enough without the heartache of thinking Danielle wanted her real mother. She pulled the covers up to her chest,"I just.. I needed to find myself.. I needed some space" she explained. "Being in Telford was just to much of a reminder,starting somewhere fresh was what I wanted".

Andy nodded taking in every word,"And did you?.. Find yourself?" his voice was almost a whisper. He rubbed Danielle's ankle through the bed sheets coaxing her to talk.

Danielle paused,she stared at him,"Yeah..yeah I did" she nodded breaking the stare between the two of them. She felt her eyes burn with thoughts of Ronnie,she wanted to hold back so much but she wasn't strong enough.

Andy watched as a perfect single tear drop fell down her innocent face,"Oh Dani,i know its hard,we went through so much together,you me and Gareth. But we're ok,we've got eachother" he smiled moving closer. "No one can replace her no one,but we can try and be a family I know we can" he pulled Danielle into his arms refusing to let himself believe his daughter came looking for her birth mother,she loved Lizzie to much he thought. Although he had seen the locket the delusional man didnt want to acknowledge it,instead it was easy to pretend.

Danielle wrapped her arms around her dad letting herself cry,she hated herself for it but she wasn't crying for Lizzie. Ronnie Mitchell was worth every single tear to Danielle even though at times she had treated her like rubbish. Danielle knew it was easy giving birth to a child but raising it was the biggest most important job of all. Yes he and Lizzie had done a great job but all she wanted was Ronnie,from the moment she saw her she fell in love with her.

* * *

"Ron?..how come your not at the club?" Roxy asked walking into the living room. It was nearly half eleven and Roxy had just woken up.

Ronnie rolled her eyes as she fed Amy the last of her bottle,"My life doesn't revolve around the club,Aunty Peggy let me up said you were still asleep,thought I would feed Amy since you were dead to the world" she smiled as the baby rested her tiny hand on top of Ronnie's.

"Oh,well thanks. Honestly I've had around four hours sleep I cannot get her to stop crying,she must be teething" she sat next to her sister and stroked Amy's baby soft hair. "Your lucky you missed out on the teething stage" Roxy laughed then instantly realized what she had just said,"Oh god sorry Ron I didnt mean it..you know what I ..sorry" she panicked bringing her hand to her chest.

Ronnie sighed and ignored the comment,"She was hungry wernt you sweetie?" she placed the bottle on the coffee table and layed Amy across her chest to burp her. She turned to Roxy giving her a soft smile to ease her sister's panic and upset by her comment.

Roxy ran a hand through her matted bed hair,"Anything exciting happen at the club last night? It seemed pretty busy" Roxy slouched into the sofa giving Amy a big cheesy grin.

"No,except I had to throw Danielle out,she was serving the punters half cut!" Ronnie complained rubbing the baby's back softly. "I find her really weird,i dunno why I cant put a finger on it you know?" she turned to her sister messing around with her hair obviously not listening.

Roxy noticed Ronnie suddenly stop talking,"Oh yeah,yeah,look why dont me you and Amy go shopping today?". Roxy knew Ronnie loved spending time with Amy,but she always felt she looked down on her daughter,after all she was Jack's daughter,the one man Ronnie truly loved. "Or even a curry tonight,just me and you?" she crossed her legs and watched as her sister stood up from the sofa.

"Maybe some other time,I've got alot on today" Ronnie spoke bluntly handing Amy back over to Roxy,she didnt bother turning back she simply walked out and shut the living room door behind her. She was used to baby talk,Roxy and Jack seemed to talk about her non stop but sometimes it all seemed to get on top of her.

* * *

After an emotional morning Danielle decided to join Stacey on the stall. Danielle sat on an empty cardboard box staring at the people passing by wondering what their lives were like. She felt Stacey glance at her every few minutes but she ignored her,she didnt want to tell her that Ronnie had yet again been mean to her,it would only resort in Stacey saying 'I told you so' or saying something about the Mitchell's. Danielle looked up at the Vic,the curtains were still drawn. She wished she was brave enough to barge in and tell everyone the truth,she glanced over at Ronnie's flat letting out a long miserable sigh.

"So come on what happened?" Stacey asked sorting out old and new stock,she knew Danielle well enough to know when something or someone had upset her.

Her bubble was popped and Danielle snapped her head around to her friend,she stood up moving the hair from her eyes,"Its nothing Stace,just had a rough morning" she explained although the tremble in her voice gave it away. "Anyway any gossip on you and Gareth? She asked moving the focus off herself.

Stacey began to ramble on about how her and Gareth decided to take things slow,Danielle nodded in all the right places although her attention was fixed on her dad. He looked happy chatting away to Patrick in the Minute Mart,Danielle couldn't bare to see him so depressed,maybe if he found out about Ronnie it would tip him over the edge she thought. Andy grinned and shook Patrick's hand like they had made a done deal. "Oi you ain't even listening to me,what is with you today!" Stacey snapped.

Andy ran out of the shop towards the stall,the smile on his face was priceless. "I just got a job in the corner shop!" he rubbed his hands together in excitement. It was part time which was exactly what he needed,he could sort the house out and work the hours he wanted to suit himself. "Isn't that great?..this is a cause for a celebration,tea and a bacon buttie?" he asked the girls already edging towards the cafe,ignoring Danielle's weird mood.

"Yeah,yeah great well done!" Stacey smiled,she thought Danielle's dad was one of the kindest men she had ever met. "What is your problem?" she asked nudging Danielle.

Danielle shook her head,"Nothing alright will you just drop it!" she snapped raising her voice,she looked at Stacey. "Oh look im sorry alright,just..things didnt go tell well last night..with Ronnie" she huffed.

"What has she gone and said to upset you now eh? I keep telling you Dan you have to tell the truth before this all gets out of hand!" Stacey warned.

* * *

Roxy stepped out of the bathroom,she felt much more awake now she had showered and dressed. She unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen. "Aunty Peg where's Ronnie and Amy?" she asked opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Amy's asleep and Ronnie..i dont know darling" she sighed nursing a steaming cup of strong coffee.

Roxy nodded and poured herself a drink,she downed it in one and placed it in the sink. "Ronnie?" she called peering into the living room,"Ronnie!" she called again walking towards Amy's bedroom,she smiled as she saw the door slightly ajar.

Roxy's heart sank as she opened the door,"Ron..." she whispered shutting the door behind her.

Ronnie held her face in her hands,the locket firmly in her palm crying into her baby. Everytime she thought of what could have been she felt her insides being ripped apart,the thought of never ever getting the chance to know her own child was just heartbreaking. Her dreams of finding her daughter were shattered and she knew it was never going to come true. "Ronnie,come here.. its ok" Roxy wrapped an arm around her sister trying her best to comfort her.

Ronnie sobbed into Roxy,the tears streaming down her face choking her. She felt her head spin with heartache and fear,fear of being alone. She pulled away from Roxy,"Why..why!" Ronnie sobbed staring at the perfect baby in the locket. "Why did he make me give her up Rox!".

Roxy couldn't answer her sisters questions,all she knew was that Ronnie was never going to truly get over her dead baby. Years ago Roxy couldn't understand the amount of pain her sister had gone through,but now having Amy,she could relate,the thought of being without her little girl was frightening. "Its ok babe..im here" she smiled rubbing her back trying to bring some comfort.

"Something inside me is just dead,i cant move past it Rox,I've tried but I cant!" she shrieked through agonizing sobs,"I just want my baby back" she fell into Roxy's shoulder letting out a loud sob,the pain felt unbearable.

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and feel the story building to reach its climax. The reveal is coming soon dont worry,just have some trust in me lol I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone in character and keep the story at a steady pace. Thanks for all the comments wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you guys.**_


	10. Only Almost Here

Time flew quickly and it was now edging towards half past three. School kids were running across the square chasing eachother,pleased that the day was finally coming to an end. Ben Mitchell made his way upstairs,he liked living at the Vic although sometimes he found it hard living with a bunch of woman. He walked across the landing to his bedroom putting his school bag on the floor near his bed ready for tomorrow. Ben always felt like a disappointment,his dad was nothing like him,the complete opposite infact. Ben hated football and sport,all the things his dad expected him to love he hated. He felt he had to like these things just so Phil loved him,accept him. Shutting his door behind him and relived school was finished he walked into the living room,"Oh Ronnie,where's Gran?" he asked.

Ronnie stood staring out of the window,she watched as Ian Beale ran around after bobby,she was even jealous of Ian. Ronnie smirked and cursed herself for being so pathetic,"I dont know,i think she popped out" she said her voice distracted by Stacey Slater and Danielle. The blond girl looked lost,in a world of her own as people walked past her. The same girl Ronnie had thrown out of the club,the same girl she went with to have an abortion. She didnt like to admit of but Ronnie did feel guilty for not attending the second appointment with Danielle,it seemed she started to rely on Ronnie to much.

"Where's my dad?" Ben asked throwing himself on the sofa and grabbing the television remote.

Ronnie peeled herself away from the window and shut the curtain so she wasn't tempted to look again,"Probably working,how was school?" she smiled. Ronnie loved Ben,she thought he was so misunderstood and sweet,he was the perfect little boy and she couldn't understand why Phil wanted to change him so much.

"It was ok,we've got to do an essay about people we love the most,and write why" he babbled on whilst flicking through endless kids tv shows.

Ronnie sat beside him,"And who are you gonna write about?" she asked crossing her arms and staring blankly at the tv.

"Dad,Gran you and Roxy" he beamed and looked up pushing his glasses further towards the bridge of his nose.

Ronnie turned to the little boy and smiled,she ruffled his hair and stood up. Her eyes felt droopy and tired from crying,her head even felt a little sore. Walking into the kitchen she saw a sticky pink note attached to the fridge,'_Took Amy for a long walk she wouldn't settle,can you pick some nappies up from the shop. Rox x'_ Ronnie smiled at her sister's scruffy handwriting and peeled the sticker off the fridge,she couldn't imagine ever living without Roxy,she was apart of her. Reaching into the cupboard she pulled out a box of asprin and filled a glass of water. The headache was starting to thicken and she wanted to get rid of it quick.

Ronnie lent against the kitchen units and stared at the floor. Her life seemed such a mess,full of disappointment and constant heartache. She had no one to turn to,everyone she loved betrayed her in some horrible way,even her little sister had hurt her. Ronnie took another gulp of water and watched as the hall way darkened. The manly figure grinned and entered the kitchen,he looked pleased to see his daughter had been upset.

"Peggy not around then?" Archie pulled out a chair and sat down. Its not that Archie didnt love Ronnie because in his own twisted way he did,very much. Ronnie had let him down,shamed his family and built such a hate for him that Archie could do nothing but fight back. The two had gotten into this pattern of play,who could hurt one an another the most. Ronnie knew this game to well,she knew the rules and knew it was best to say nothing,keep her mouth shut. But he always seemed to get underneath her skin,say something so hurtful and nasty she had to fight back,fight in honor of her child.

Ronnie shook her head and placed the glass in the sink,"No" she said sharply not wanting to make conversation with him,the thought of another argument only made Ronnie's head hurt even more.

Archie drummed his fingers against the table,"Im starting to think Peggy's cheating on me,she's never here!" he joked trying to get Ronnie to smile. As far as Archie was concerned he wanted to leave the past well and truly behind and form some kind of relationship with his eldest. "Oh come on Ronnie,you got the most beautiful smile" he lent back in the chair.

"Whats the point in smiling,got nothing to smile about have I?" she answered back,her voice carrying disgust and hate for her father,nothing was going to change the way she felt about him. "Anyway Peggy wouldn't cheat on,she loves you,cant see past your twisted arrogant mind" she snarled gritting her teeth,she sometimes wondered how she didnt lean over and punch him in the face.

Archie's lip twitched up and he shook his head,"Always miserable,you know your the only one with a face on you,cant be happy for anyone else can you?" he smirked. "You cast a black cloud wherever you go,it cant be good for you V,let it go,let HER go" he stood up and faced Ronnie.

"Makes you happy doesn't it? Knowing that im so unhappy,make you feel good does it?" Ronnie took a step forward,challenging Archie at his game. "I was fourteen,fourteen and you crushed me" she pointed a finger at his chest,wanting to let him know that he hurt her,wanting him to take responsibility for the pain in her life. "You wasn't content on making my childhood a misery so you've wormed your way in to finish me off,we were all fine until you came along".

Archie ran a hand over his lips,"You've me all wrong,ive changed,im not the same person anymore Veronica,all that..its in the past..it was a long time ago" his voice seemed whiny with desperation to make his daughter believe him. "You were a baby yourself,you couldn't raise it" he tilted his head trying to make eyecontact with her.

"It..it..Amy ...her name is Amy!" she yelled feeling her blood boil with anger and frustration,this was all down to him,everything was his fault and she knew someday everybody would see his true colors. "She may not be here..but im so glad she never knew you!" she pushed past him needing fresh air.

Danielle wondered around the square,Stacey had given her a twenty minute break as things wernt so busy. Hoping for a glimpse of Ronnie she sat at a distance of the club,just hoping for a quick look,but after eleven minutes she had given up and found herself in the chippy. She pushed the door open,"Quiet in here..thought your charm would bring the girls in" Danielle joked crossing her arms.

"Its been dead all day,and I stink of fish" he moaned lifting his arms up and breathing in deeply. "Honestly .. smell" he took a step towards his sister.

"Ergh no!" Danielle took a step back and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Gareth always seemed to cheer her up,she didnt realize she missed him so much when they lived in Telford. "Dad's got a job in the shop" Danielle lent against the counter.

Gareth nodded and walked towards the door,he turned the open sign over to closed,knowing Danielle didnt come for fish and chips,but to talk. "Yeah he seems really happy about it,will do him good" he ripped his overalls off and sat down.

Danielle nodded and sat down beside her brother,"Hows things with you and Stace?" she asked watching the grin spread across his face.

"Yeah really good,shes a lovely girl...Dani..is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked turning around to face her. He knew Danielle was hiding something,she was wearing this mask,this cold distant mask and it just wasn't her,it wasn't Danielle. "I mean I wouldn't tell dad If you didnt want me to" he promised.

"No,im fine honestly..its still a bit of a shock..you and dad living here. Dad just seems abit...you know,overbearing" she confessed rubbing her forehead,the smell of fish was starting to make her feel queasy.

Gareth nudged Danielle lightly,"Thats because he loves you.. he just wants to see you happy thats all..you know what he's like" he explained.

Danielle stood up and opened the door,"Thanks" she smiled walking out of the door. She felt better speaking to someone that wasn't Stacey even if he didnt know the truth. Danielle knew telling them about Ronnie would cause so much heartache and trouble,it just wasn't worth it at the moment.

Andy happily stood at the counter wearing his green apron. He had made quite an impression on Patrick and the two had already arranged to meet for a drink in the Vic sometime. He watched as Ronnie entered the shop,he saw how upset and emotionally drained she looked,he almost felt sorry for her. He knew how pain felt only too well,there was something about her,she had this weird presence that made him feel uncomfortable. Every thought turned to Lizzie,a waste of a life. He never understood how many evil,twisted people were walking the streets and all the good and innocent people seemed to die,it just wasn't fair.

Ronnie grabbed a basket and walked around the shop,she thought she would do a small shop as there seemed to be not even a slice of bread in the Vic. Ronnie also needed stuff for the flat,the thought of staying in the flat all alone was not appealing,she knew being alone only meant more nights of crying. Nappies,milk,bread,biscuits,she chucked it in the basket and made her way over to the till.

Andy smiled and started to scan her items,"Ah..haven't seen these in a while,although it seemed like yesterday my Dani was in nappies" he grinned opening a carrier bag.

Ronnie said nothing,she fiddled around with loose change and notes,everyone seemed to talk about babies. "Yeah well my niece seems to go through them so quickly" she muttered not wanting to ignore him completely.

"Not got any kids of your own?" he asked innocently although this was his way of finding out information. He bagged her items up and typed the amount in on the till,"£8.90" he spoke quietly.

Ronnie shook her head feeling a stabbing pain in her chest,"No im too independent,having kids would only hold me back" she smiled holding her head high in the air,it was easy to lie and put on a cold front then break down to a stranger. She handed him the money and grabbed the shopping,leaving Andy more confused then ever before.

Roxy pushed the stroller towards the Vic,"Ron....Ronnie!" Roxy called,the wind blowing her hair in all directions.

Ronnie turned around watching as her sister ran towards her with Amy,she felt Danielle's eyes on her but she chose to ignore her. It seemed Danielle wanted attention and Ronnie wasn't willing to give her the time of day. "I've got nappies" Ronnie smiled waving the bag in the air.

"Thats great thanks..finally got her to sleep" Roxy panted peering down at Amy fast asleep. "How about you take Amy upstairs,i'll be with you in a minute" she ordered pushing the buggy towards her sister.

Ronnie nodded,"Come on Amy,lets get you to bed" she whispered taking the stroller into the empty pub.

Danielle felt her heart pound as she saw Roxy walk towards her,she nervously stood up and shoved her hands in her coat pockets. Stacey watched on,she was never to sure when the next Mitchell was about to say something hurtful to her friend,she wanted to be there if things kicked off.

Roxy tried to hold her hair in place but the wind was clearly winning,"Listen how do you fancy babysitting Amy tonight?" Roxy asked hoping to take Ronnie out and clear her mind.

Danielle grinned,"Yeah..yeah i'd love to!" she happily replied,spending time with her cousin,what could be better she thought.

"Great come by the Vic around seven yeah?" she touched Danielle's arm and turned her back.

Stacey rolled her eyes at the sudden change in her best friends mood,one word,one touch from a Mitchell and it seemed Danielle was as high as a kite. Stacey wanted nothing more than for Danielle to be happy,she hated facing the truth but her friend was a Mitchell. She knew it was only a matter of time before Danielle told Ronnie.

_**We are sooo close now ;) Its all going to come together in the next chapter,will get the ball rolling! Please review if you can!**_


	11. Someone In Your Eyes

"Right so she's had a bottle so she shouldn't need to be fed again,nappy's are in her bedroom if she needs to be changed" Roxy fussed handing Amy over to Danielle.

Danielle held her cousin in her arms,the one person that couldn't hurt her or judge her. "We will be fine,wont we Amy eh?" Danielle cooed cradling the baby. "Going anywhere nice?" she asked hoping for a mention of Ronnie.

Roxy stared into the mirror redoing her hair for the third time,"Not really just Fargo's,need some sister time without miss loud lungs" she smiled turning around and watching as Amy looked so very content with Danielle. "Is Ronnie alright?" Danielle nervously added not wanting to sound bothered.

"Yeah..yeah she's fine you know what she's like" Roxy huffed pulling her boots on. Roxy frowned remembering what her sister had said earlier about Danielle,she didnt find Danielle weird just odd at times. "Heard you and her had a tiff at the club" she stood up and leaned over her unknown niece's shoulder ticking Amy's tummy.

Danielle felt her cheeks turn red as she remembered the night at the club only too well,"Uh yeah,was just a misunderstanding really..anyways your gonna be late" Danielle glanced over at the clock on the wall,she looked down at Amy and stoked her cheek.

"Call me if you need anything yeah?" Roxy bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead,"I'll see you later" she smiled rubbing Danielle's shoulder affectionately and walked towards the door.

Danielle sat back into the sofa,relieved that Roxy had gone so that her and Amy could spend some time together. It seemed everyday something else stood in the way of telling the truth,Danielle wondered if it would ever come out at this rate. The one thing that kept her going was Amy,the one thing that reminded her not to give up. "We will all be together soon,a little family. Me,you,Roxy and auntie Ronnie" Danielle giggled as Amy smiled kicking her little legs. "And everything will be ok" she held Amy close to her chest,her own flesh and blood.

* * * * * *

Stacey and Gareth were curled up on the sofa together watching trashy tv,Mo and Charlie had gone to the pub and Jean was reading in the kitchen. As much as Stacey loved her family she didnt want her new boyfriend to be put off by all the madness that went on. Gareth seemed perfect for her,and the more and more time she spent with him the more she found herself falling for him.

"I could get used to this..me and you" she whispered laying her head against his chest.

Gareth smiled and wrapped his arm around her,"Yeah its great babe" he kissed the top of her head and snatched the remote from her hand.

"Oi you I was watching that..give it here!" Stacey demanded.

Gareth raised his hand out of reach as Stacey tried to wrestle the remote off him,he flicked the sports channel on. "Now this is more like it" he grinned.

Stacey giggled and realized she was having more fun with Gareth than ever before,she didnt need to try to hard or try and be someone else. He seemed to like her for who she is,and this was what Stacey had always been looking for. She leaned up and pecked his lips lightly. "I could get used to this ,although I ain't too sure on the smell of fish" Stacey cheekily raised an eyebrow and let out a scream as he pinned her down to the sofa,both laughing hysterically.

* * * * * *

Forty minutes had passed and Ronnie and Roxy were sat in Fargo's tucking into their evening meal. Roxy glanced across the table at her sister every so often,annoyed that Ronnie was making little conversation and barely touching the food.

"Foods nice" Roxy said dryly wanting to engage in some fun banter and conversation just like they always did.

Ronnie nodded and pushed the food around with her fork,"Who's got Amy tonight..Jack?" she asked looking up at her baby sister.

"No she's with Danielle in the Vic" she replied reaching over and grabbing her glass of wine,she realized maybe it was best to lie,Ronnie seemed to really dislike Danielle. "Amy loves her..whenever she's with Danielle she is as good as gold" Roxy proudly smiled thinking of her beautiful daughter.

Ronnie wasn't in the best mood tonight,and knowing that Danielle was with her niece seemed to push her more and more towards the edge. "You left her with Danielle!" she snapped,dropping her fork. "Why..why Danielle,she's unstable Rox.." she whispered.

Roxy frowned,"No she ain't..she's great with Amy,anyway its up to me to decide who can babysit my daughter,what's with the Danielle hate Ron she's just a kid" she asked.

"She..she has just had an abortion,if I was you I wouldn't want to leave my child with her. She went through a really tough time,although you never seem fussy where you leave Amy" Ronnie grunted in between mouthfuls of wine.

Roxy's mouth fell open slightly at her sister rude and abrupt comment,she felt herself get hot with anger she lent across the table,"Yeah well you haven't got to worry have you because YOU haven't got a baby!" Roxy growled,she quickly scanned the room noticing people were starting to stare.

Ronnie rose to her feet,she felt the fresh tears scold her eyes,she didnt want to make a scene so she simply grabbed her coat and flew towards the door, leaving Roxy sitting on her own kicking herself at the cruel comment she just threw at her sister.

* * * * * *

Half an hour later and Danielle had already read Amy three stories and explained to her that she was her big cousin. Alot had gone through Danielle's mind whilst babysitting,she wanted to be apart of Amy's life even if things didnt work out between her and Ronnie. She knew she deserved to watch her little cousin grow up,nothing could stop her from loving Amy.

"We might even all live together,you'd like that wouldn't you..yeah.." Danielle grinned watching Amy fall asleep in her arms,being with Amy made her feel better and more positive about the abortion. Regret was still burning inside her but she knew there was nothing she could do now,her baby had gone. Selfishly it had been about spending time with Ronnie,and at the time she hadn't even thought the abortion through properly. Danielle kissed Amy's temple lightly knowing that soon they would be a happy family.

"Ron...Ronnie.." Roxy called walking across the landing and opening every door,she wanted to apologize for what she had said but her sister had seemed to vanish. Roxy pushed the living room door open,she smiled at the beautiful scene between Danielle and Amy,she had no idea why Ronnie disliked her so much she was a nice girl. "Is Ronnie here?" she asked closing the door behind her.

Danielle turned around wondering if Roxy had heard anything she was saying to Amy,"No..no she hasn't been here..is everything alright?" she asked quickly,her face dropped as Roxy scooped Amy into her arms,she wanted to hold Amy for longer.

Roxy shook her head,"Yeah just had an argument..she's in a funny mood. How much do I owe you?" she asked digging into her pocket whilst trying to hold Amy.

"Oh nothing..honestly I enjoy looking after her" Danielle smiled,she hated being paid for looking after her cousin,it made her feel like nothing but a stranger,and she wasn't.

Roxy frowned,"Are you sure?" she questioned holding out a ten pound note,she remembered the time when she had babysat when she was younger,it had been all about the money,looking after someone else's kids were nothing but a hassle.

"Really..save your money..buy her something nice" Danielle threw her coat on and ran a hand through her hair.

Roxy bounced Amy up and down,"Well if was you I would have snatched the money,seems there are some decent people around here eh? Anyway look I ain't being funny but Ronnie could be here any second and she's in a really bad mood" Roxy warned not wanting the innocent girl to be on the receiving end of the mood she had put her sister in. "Better put you to bed eh Aimz,gotta full day of shopping for granddads present" she whispered in a silly voice.

Danielle became intrigued by Roxy's words,"Present?" she blurted out wanting to know more,more about the family she didnt belong to.

Roxy seemed oblivious to Danielle's strange questions,she just thought she was a sweet girl with not alot of family or friends,"Yeah its my dad's birthday Friday,got this big family dinner thing Peggy's organizing,wish I was Amy..sleep through the lot of it" Roxy grinned and walked towards the door,she pulled the handle,"Thanks again yeah?" she smiled wanting to put Amy to bed and get some sleep herself.

* * * * * *

Ronnie necked another drink and locked the club up,she decided to go back to the Vic coming to the conclusion that Roxy wanted to say sorry. She walked across the square appreciating the cool air,she checked her phone noticing the five missed calls from her sister. Ronnie wiped her damp face and took a deep breath,she watched as a figure stepped out of the pub,she noticed the blond hair and immediately marched over.

Danielle sighed,she had two days,two days to tell the truth then she could be apart of the family she longed for. Telling Ronnie the truth wasn't an option anymore,she had to tell her before this birthday party. Danielle put her cold hands in her coat pockets and headed to the Slater's but soon stopped as she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing!" Ronnie snapped catching up with Danielle.

Danielle felt her heart pounding,the look in Ronnie's eye wasn't a nice one,there was no emotion on her face,just a look of annoyance and anger. "W..what..?" Danielle stuttered praying for not another argument with her mother.

"What are you doing looking after Amy!..What is with you eh? Always hanging around,you've got a family why dont you just back off!" Ronnie shouted pointing a finger at the girl.

Danielle felt sadness creep into her heart,why did Ronnie make things so impossible. No,she had to show Ronnie she had some kind of backbone,she was a Mitchell after all. "Roxy asked me alright,and I said yes..." she bravely answered back although she wondered if that was such a good idea.

Ronnie sighed,"You shouldn't be around Amy ok..if I catch you lurking around this family again you'll be sorry" she threatened backing away towards the Vic.

Danielle felt the tears stream down her face, Ronnie had scared her,threatened her and spoken down to her once again. What did Danielle really have to loose? She watched her mother open the pub door and walk inside,she craved for the Mitchell's so much,it seemed her dreams were so out of reach. Danielle couldn't wait much longer,she wanted and deserved her family,and maybe Ronnie would be different once she knew who she was,she had to be Danielle thought.

Danielle opened the Slater's front door trying to make little noise as possible,she tip toed upstairs to her and Stacey's bedroom and shut the door behind her. Letting out a long sigh she threw herself on the bed. She had to tell her,tomorrow.

_**If anyone was wondering which I really dont think you are,the lines to separate my paragraphs wont show up so im using ** them instead lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys.**_


	12. Everybody Lives For Love

_Ronnie,_

_I dont know how to say this,never been good with words really. I thought it would be easier if I wrote it down then tell you face to face. I came to Walford for one reason I wanted to find my real mother. When I was ten I found out I was adopted,then just before my 18th birthday my mum died. I guess what im trying to tell you is,your my mother. I know I have taken my time to tell you I should have told you sooner,even Stacey has been pestering me to tell you the truth. I dont know how you are feeling when you read this,or even if you would be dissapointed with me as a daughter. From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you,be apart of the family. Ever since my mum died all I wanted to do was find you. If you dont believe me,the prove is in the locket. Meet me tonight at the park around 8.00 we can talk,please Ronnie._

_Love Danielle x_

Danielle sighed and put the pen down on the table. Knowing she didnt have the guts to tell her to her face,writing a letter seemed like the best idea. Danielle had read through the letter more then twenty times,it seemed writing it down on paper was just as hard. Stacey had set up the stall on her own,Danielle had told her she felt sick and it was probably best if she got some extra sleep. Truth was Danielle needed some space and time to herself,Ronnie had to know the truth today,then they could all be a family,celebrate Archie's birthday together. Danielle looked out of the window,her mind filled with the perfect reunion,both running into eachother's arms,Ronnie telling her how much she loved her. No longer would she be just some girl,she would be a Mitchell,a family member. Although Danielle wanted everything to be perfect she couldn't help but think of her dad and how he was going to react. She wanted him to like Ronnie,she wanted everyone to get along and be happy. Andy had to be happy for her,he was her dad.

Jean hurried down the stairs rushing through to the kitchen,"I just knew Stacey wouldn't wake me,i knew it!" she ranted wrapping the dressing gown around herself. "Oh Danielle love,why aren't you on the stall?" she asked flicking the kettle on.

Danielle stuffed the letter in the envelope and placed it in her bag,the last thing she wanted was Jean nosing and asking questions. "Im not feeling very well,i think theres something going around" she lied,squinting as the sun shone through the window.

Jean nodded,"Well my Sean was always feeling ill,he was never at school always ill" she happily sighed leaning against the kitchen units. "But my Stacey always the bright one,always the good one" she smiled.

Danielle smiled lightly as Jean praised her children,Danielle only wished that Ronnie would one day speak about her like that. Doubts crept into Danielle's mind,but she knew she had to push them aside or she would never get around to telling the truth. Yes Ronnie had said some awful things to Danielle,most of the time treated her like rubbish but she was the key to her happiness. Life could never be complete or lived right if Ronnie didnt know the truth. "Must be nice,knowing Stacey is always there" Danielle smiled as Jean poured herself a cup of tea.

"Stacey has always been there,dont know what I would do without her! I let her down though,and Sean,i let Sean down" she pulled a chair out and sat opposite Danielle. "Im probably the worst mum in the world" she laughed although the tears in her eyes were obvious as she took a sip of tea.

Danielle brought her bag close to her chest,"Your not..Stacey knows you love her,thats all that matters" she spoke softly and stood up. She shut the door behind her leaving Jean in peace,she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Pulling the letter out of her bag she re-read it,her heart skipped a beat with thoughts of finally being held by her mother. Danielle rummaged through her bag and lifted the locket,the one thing that had comforted her for years. Taking a long deep breath she placed the letter back inside the envelope along with the locket,it was now or never.

* * * * * *

Roxy had dressed Amy all ready for their day out,they were already running late due to Amy's long feed and Roxy's lay in. Ronnie had slept in the spare bedroom,things between the two of them were still tender although Roxy couldn't understand why Ronnie was so unforgiving after her fifth apology. "Right you we all ready? Yes,yes we are" she smiled scooping Amy up off her play mat and walking towards the hallway coming face to face with her sister.

"You fancy coming with us Ron,me you and Amy?" Roxy asked wanting to make amense for last night.

Ronnie walked past Roxy and walked straight into the lounge,she was never the type to forgive and forget,it took her a while to get over things. "No,got other important things to do" she sat down and switched the tv on.

"Oh come on look Amy wants you to come" she stuck her bottom lip out and bounced Amy on her hip,"Come on she wants her auntie Ronnie" she nagged standing behind her sister.

Ronnie rolled her eyes,"No" she replied bluntly,all she wanted was some time alone and not have Roxy in her ear for a few hours. "Im going to the club soon,got some paper work and a few things to sign" she explained hoping to get her little sister off her back.

"Alright,do you want me to pick up a present for dad from you?" Roxy asked untangling her hair from Amy's strong grip.

Ronnie turned around,"No,he deserves nothing" she scowled,annoyed that Roxy had even asked her,she knew how much she hated him. He was the reason her Amy wasn't here,why should he celebrate a birthday when she never got one with her baby.

"You cant not get him anything Ron its his birthday tomorrow" Roxy continued to dig at Ronnie not realizing she was winding her up. Roxy loved her father,she never blamed him for Ronnie's unhappiness. She was to young at the time to even remember or understand what happened,all she could remember was her big sister crying herself to sleep every night.

Ronnie sharply turned around once again,"I dont care if its his birthday tomorrow,i dont care if he dropped down dead now go.. go on GET OUT!" Ronnie screamed,her patience had vanished and her face had turned red with anger. Everything had got on top of her,last nights argument and now the thought of her father,thoughts of her baby.

The two stared at eachother,Roxy was taken back by the sudden outburst. As she opened her mouth to speak Amy let out a piercing scream and began to cry. Roxy shook her head at her sister and walked out the door.

* * * * * *

"Now that is definitely your color!" Gareth grinned walking towards the stall. Ian had given him the day off which meant spending more time with his new girlfriend. Everytime he saw Stacey he was blown away by her,he had heard some rumors about the Slater's but decided to ignore them,he wasn't an angel himself.

Stacey grimaced at the purple top,"Yeah if I was about forty,what you doing thought you'd be at work" she asked rearranging the mens wear.

"Well I have the day off" he kissed Stacey's lips and sat in Danielle's usual spot. "Fancy doing something tonight,we could go out,have something to eat?" he asked raising both eyebrows.

Stacey giggled,"Yeah alright,not the Argie Bargie though Nan said her mate couldn't get off the toilet after eating there".

Gareth pulled a face which led Stacey to laugh,he loved when she laughed her whole face lit up. "Well how about I cook?" he suggested,he stood up grabbing the sunglasses off his head.

Stacey nodded,"Yeah ill be round at seven" she answered moving aside so the customers could take a look. The stall had taken a fair amount of money,the new stock seemed to be selling well which always put Stacey in a brighter mood.

Gareth slipped his arm around her shoulder,"I cant wait" he whispered in her ear,his breath tickling her skin. He turned to his left,"Oi Dani!" he shouted motioning for her come over.

Danielle felt her heart race and quickly shoved the letter back in her bag,she took a look at the Vic then made her way over to the stall,she smiled at Stacey's soppy grin. "How come your not at work?" she asked holding onto her bag for dear life.

"Could ask the same about you" he winked kissing Stacey for the last time and walking towards the pub for a pint.

Stacey frowned,annoyed that Danielle didnt look ill at all,infact she looked better than before,she was even glowing. "Thought you were ill,you know if you wanted the day off you can just ask,you dont have to lie about it!" Stacey shook her head,forcing a smile as a customer handed her a top to buy.

"Sorry Stace,i just..i did have a headache this morning" she lied again,there was no way she was going to tell Stacey about the letter at the moment,things seemed complicated enough without someone else knowing.

Stacey sighed,"Thats a tenner" she said handing over a carrier bag,"Well your here now,i need you to sort that stuff out" she pointed to a box stuffing the note in her money belt.

"I cant Stace I got things to do.." Danielle looked around catching site of Masood,this was the perfect opportunity,"Look I gotta go alright" she said quickly rushing over to the postman.

Stacey sighed at Danielle's weird behavior,probably down to a Mitchell she thought. "Billy look after the stall im going to the cafe" she threw the money belt at him,took one last look at Danielle and walked off in a huff.

* * * * * *

Ronnie rubbed her forehead,and tapped away on the calculator. The numbers were doing her head in today and she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was how her father had brainwashed the whole family,everyone seemed to think he was a good guy. Good old Archie Mitchell,he even had Phil sucked in at one point. Ronnie shook her head,she couldn't believe she was the only one that could see him for what he really was. Ronnie jumped as a plastic file was thrown in front of her,she looked up at Jack.

"Need you to go over them while your at it" he ordered walking over to his desk. "Saw Roxy before,said you two had been fighting".

Ronnie sighed at his nosiness and how he thought every argument between the two of them revolved around him. "We are fine,you know me and Roxy" she forced a smile and looked down at her paper.

Jack nodded,"Yeah she mentioned it was Archie's birthday tomorrow,asked me to bring a bottle of wine" he grinned sitting in his chair.

Ronnie looked up,"She invited you?!" she snapped,she felt the anger and all the hurt rush back in her heart. The upset over Christmas was only just starting to fade,everytime Roxy fell out with Ronnie she seemed to cling to Jack for support.

"Yeah.." Jack laughed opening up his laptop. "Not a problem is it? Only abit of dinner,gives me a chance with Amy aswell" he smiled not seeing any harm in it whatsoever.

Ronnie felt sick,seeing him and Roxy together trying to pretend to be a perfect family. It was suppose to be the other way round,but once again Roxy had destroyed it. Grabbing her coat and bag she excited the office and made her way to the bar.

* * * * * *

Danielle nervously tapped Masood on the shoulder,"Excuse me" she smiled as he turned around. Danielle pulled the letter out of her bag,"I was just wondering if you could post this with the Mitchell's post?" she asked.

Masood nodded,"Yeah im just about to take their mail now" he took the letter from Danielle and walked towards the pub.

That was it,the letter had gone. It was only a matter of time before Ronnie knew and they could be together. 8.00pm and Danielle would have all her dreams come true,nothing could stand in the way of the truth now. She watched as he entered the pub with aload of letters in his hand,she felt excited and nervous but most all she knew Ronnie would know.

Danielle grinned and walked towards the shop,she felt her heart sink as she saw her dad behind the counter,she felt guilty. "Hey..been busy?" she asked wanting to make conversation with him.

Andy shook his head,"You know just the usual,you look happy" he smiled looking up from his newspaper. "Anyone in particular put that smile on your face?" he asked.

Danielle shook her head,"No,just in a good mood" she replied kicking herself for being so smiley and over happy.

"Well its nice to see you happy" he smiled softly and looked back down at his paper.

Danielle leaned over and kissed his cheek,"Love you dad" she whispered. Danielle knew he would understand and support her,she also seemed sure he and Ronnie could get along. They had so much in common after all,she pictured them all sitting down having a family meal,laughing and joking.

"Love you too Dani" he replied back watching his little girl exit the shop. He wiped away the tears and cleared his throat,he loved Danielle unconditionally.

* * * * * *

The pub had its usual lunchtime crowd in,locals,business men stopping before heading back to the office. Everything seemed so boring and normal,Tracey wondered how she even ended up working for the Mitchell's for so long. Over the years she had seen it all,falls out,affairs even murders had gone on. She knew the Mitchell's inside out,all their secrets and deceit. Barking mad the lot of them she thought. Tracey grabbed the mail that Masood had placed on the bar and made her way upstairs leaving Shirley for a second.

"Jay come out the bathroom,you've been in there for ages!" Billy shouted making his way towards the door.

Tracey climbed the stairs,"Post" she smiled handing Billy aload of letters.

"Thanks Trace..JAY COME ON!" he shouted casually flicking through the mail glancing at the bathroom door every few seconds,"Junk mail,junk mail..one for Phil" he muttered hoping one day he would receive something from Honey. Billy sighed and opened the bin not realizing Danielle's letter was tucked away with the random junk mail,he tossed the letters in the bin and shut the lid.

_**Oh Billy :( lol**_

_**Was going to post this tomorrow but I got too excited,enjoy guys and dont hate me ;) lol**_


	13. The Lonely Hearts In London

Andy sat in his bedroom,knowing Stacey was coming round he didnt want to be in the middle of the two of them,so he decided to stay upstairs for the night. Pleased that Gareth was adapting to life in London,and pleased that Danielle was coming around to the idea of them being here,was all the loving father wanted. He had made a promise to Lizzie that he would take care of them,she loved them more then life itself and trusted him to follow through with her wishes. There wasn't a day that went past when Andy didnt long to have his wife by his side,cruelly snatched away from him with little time together. The house was starting to look like a home although a cardboard box seemed to pop out from no where meaning more junk for Andy to sort through. He walked over to the window and watched as the sky turned a dark shade of navy,getting ready for night time. Danielle had text him,telling him that she was going out with a friend,Andy believed her,how did he know how many friends she had? He sharply turned around hearing clatter of cutlery and Gareth cursing for dropping knifes and forks,he laughed under his breath at this son's nervousness.

* * * * * *

Stacey walked towards the Jones's front door,never had she been so nervous before,she really liked Gareth and she was determined not to mess things up. Pulling her jacket tighter around herself she knocked lightly on the front door,she felt self conscious,not feeling good enough for anyone was something Stacey was used to. All the men in her life seemed to use her and drop her when it suited them,but not Bradley. Bradley was one of the good guys still Stacey managed to drive him away and sleep with his dad. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly ran a hand through her hair as the front door opened.

"Wow..you look...amazing!" Gareth beamed opening the door wider.

Stacey blushed at his compliment and stepped inside "Thanks,you scrub up alright yourself" she joked walking into the living room.

Gareth stood in front of the kitchen door whilst Stacey sat down on the couch,"Alright slight problem with the food..i cant actually cook" he scratched his head and bit his top lip.

"So how are you meant to show me a good time?" Stacey giggled crossing her legs not wanting to reveal to much.

Gareth lifted a finger in the air,"Ah now that is all sorted!" he ran into the kitchen grabbing a carrier bag. "Fish and Chips!" he grinned sitting down next to her.

"I bet you had to pay for them didnt you,Ian doesn't give freebies to anyone" Stacey watched as he fussed over the greasy paper trying to separate everything,there seemed to be alot of feeling there for Gareth.

Gareth placed Stacey's dinner on her lap,"What Ian doesn't know,cant hurt him" he winked biting into a chip and wrapping an arm around her.

* * * * * *

Danielle sat down on the swings,she couldn't keep still,the anticipation and excitement was all to much. There was so much she wanted to say to Ronnie,so much that needed to be resolved between them. Being in Ronnie's arms felt like the safest,warmest place in the world,when sitting in her mother's flat she didnt want that special moment to end. Ronnie was everything Danielle wanted and more. Coming to Walford was a risk,a risk of rejection and pain and complete loneliness. Danielle had made friends,and she had bonded with her family even if they had no clue where she was. 7.58pm,Danielle checked her phone again,any minute she thought to herself,and by the morning she will have everything she wanted,her proper family,Ronnie.

People passed by as the night grew darker,every shadow that appeared Danielle hoped it was Ronnie. But it wasn't. Now 8.20pm and Danielle was still sitting all alone,she knew Ronnie would come,she had to. There had been times when Danielle had pushed her mother and asked her questions about her baby,she smiled as she remembered Ronnie telling her that it broke her heart to loose a child. Danielle hadn't exactly fitted in around Walford,some people still didnt know who she was,just Stacey's mate. Although she didnt want to be like Stacey she wanted everyone to know she was a Mitchell,she wanted to be the same as them. Peggy had been warm and welcoming,she even gave her the job back after disappearing to Telford without telling anyone,this had to mean she liked her. There wasn't much not to like,Danielle knew she was kind and caring,always out to please others even if this meant her being unhappy. Danielle let out a long sigh and turned around,still nothing,she had to come.

* * * * * *

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table,her hands tightly clamped around a glass of vodka. The flat seemed cold and uninviting,the walls seemed to close in as it got darker outside. Ronnie rubbed her forehead,wondering why her life had gone so wrong. What did she do so bad that she had to be punished for? Of course she knew getting pregnant at fourteen wasn't ideal,she knew her father wasn't going to be over the moon about it. Ronnie believed she could of raised that baby,been everything that it wanted her to be,a mother. Knowing she would never ever get the chance to hold her daughter again just continued to eat Ronnie up. How could she move on from her dead child,it seemed impossible. Now well into her thirties and she had nothing,her father was right. Nothing seemed to matter anymore,nothing seemed that important to Ronnie. She drank the vodka in one and sighed knowing it would soothe the pain even for just a few minutes. Even Roxy didnt need her anymore,she had a life,a baby to look after. Years of looking after her little sister and mothering her for what? To be pushed aside and left in the dark,she even stole the one man she truly loved.

Ronnie shook her head,trying to shake off her thoughts. She walked over to the sink and ran the glass under the tap. Shuddering at the thought of her dad's birthday tomorrow she made her way over to the sofa,she enjoyed the quiet and sat down. Everyone smiling and having fun,pretending to be the perfect family,it made Ronnie sick. How could they not see past his evil ways,he didnt care about anyone,not even Roxy. Roxy was just a device to use against Ronnie,she was now the golden child because Archie despised his eldest. Resting her head against the arm of the sofa she closed her eyes,her thoughts focusing on her gorgeous babygirl. The way she held onto her little finger with such force,her tiny little nose and mouth. Then the screams,that agonizing scream,that piercing sound of a baby crying,crying for its mother. It was a noise that Ronnie always remembered,her baby was crying for her,she wanted her. Archie's smug face,he wanted nothing more than to teach young Ronnie a lesson,the way he took her from Ronnie's arms and walked away with her. The tears fell from her eyes,the past still hurt like hell and there was no escape. It was like trying to live your life as someone else,she just couldn't get past it,she wondered if she ever would.

* * * * * *

"How are my favorite girls?" Archie smiled,his voice full of cheery happiness as he watched his daughter and grandchild lay happily on the bed together.

Roxy looked up,"Amy's fine,just trying to get her off" she spoke softly rubbing Amy's tummy through the pale yellow babygro.

Archie shut the door behind him and sat down on the end of the bed,"She's the spit of you and Ronnie you know,my gorgeous little granddaughter" he beamed stroking Amy's little foot.

Roxy watched as her father was so gentle and loving with Amy,how could Ronnie hate him this much she thought. "You all excited for your big day? Aunty Peggy was stressing out earlier" she rolled her eyes. "Me and Amy got your present today" she explained wanting her father to be proud of her.

"You didnt need to get me anything,giving me a granddaughter is the best present in the world" he grinned winking at Roxy. "Where's Veronica?" he asked.

Roxy sighed,"She's at the flat,i think she just needs some time alone you know?" she picked Amy up and walked over to the cot,laying her gently down for some sleep.

Archie smirked,"Time alone,Ronnie is always on her own,she needs her family around her thats what she needs" he nodded at his words,wanting to believe that someday she would forgive him.

"Things are just tough on her at the moment,but nothing is going to spoil your birthday" she grinned sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. "Dad...do you think you and Ronnie will ever make up?" she asked picking at her chipped nail polish.

"When Ronnie can get over it then yeah,ive gotten used to it,her hating me,fighting over the past" he shrugged his shoulders as he spoke about her. "Your sister is so stubborn just like your mother". He reached out and stroked Roxy's cheek gently,"But you..you will always be my little girl" he promised.

Roxy couldn't help but smile,she tilted her head to the side,all she wanted was some love and affection and who better than her dad. "Thanks dad,Amy is lucky to have you" she said sweetly,she lent over and kissed his cheek.

Archie stood up and peered into the cot,"My little grandchild,my beautiful daughter,im a lucky man" he whispered. He strolled towards the door,turned around to give Roxy one last smile and shut the door behind himself.

* * * * * *

9.12pm and Danielle was still sat in the exact same spot. Danielle kept telling herself that any second she would see Ronnie and she would explain the reason why she was late. Maybe she was nervous Danielle thought. Maybe Ronnie was busy at the club and had a few things to tie up before coming. Tears blocked Danielle's vision and she felt the warm tears trickle down her face,she knew Ronnie wasn't coming. How could she do this,how could she be so heartbroken over her baby and then not bother to come knowing the truth? Danielle stood up to stretch her legs,she felt her head spin and her chest felt tight holding in the most painful sobs. Glancing at her phone once last time she shoved it in her pocket,the wind rushed towards her sending a chill down her spine. How could Ronnie,her mother be so cruel and just leave her waiting. What sort of mother would do that Danielle thought,the anger was beginning to build. A sudden wave of anger and pain surged through the girls body,she wanted to scream,shout and cry all at the same time. The emotions were overwhelming and all Danielle wanted was her mum. Maybe Stacey was right,they were all no good,none of them capable of loving another human being. As much as Danielle wanted to believe it she knew Ronnie had a soft side,a kind loving side. The strain in her chest felt to much,with a loud sob she fell to her knees and cried. The tears choked her,her breathing became short and quick.

"Danielle?" a soft voice spoke.

Danielle quickly looked up,her whole body trembled and shook,she wiped her tears and attempted to stand up. Weakness was not a sign of being a Mitchell,she had to be strong she thought.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked grabbing Danielle's arm as she stumbled back slightly.

Danielle nodded and grabbed the swing for support,"I'm fine..i just .. I had an argument with Stacey" she lied not wanting to make a spectacle of herself.

Dawn crossed her arms and frowned,"Must have been some argument,let me walk you home I was only picking something up for Summer,she's been crying for the past few hours" Dawn explained rolling her eyes in attempt to make Danielle smile.

"Its fine,im ok really I am..you should get back to her" Danielle stuttered in between breaths,she unstuck her hair from her face.

Dawn liked Danielle,she thought was sweet and kind,nothing like the loud mouthed girls around London. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitant to leave the girl on her own.

Danielle nodded and backed away from Dawn,"Really..im fine" she whispered through tears walking off into the distance,she needed some space and time to reflect. She didnt want to think of Ronnie,not now,the pain was all too much.


	14. Washed Out Dreams & Empty Feelings

The sun poked through the clouds over Albert Square,it seemed like a peaceful morning although kids were rushing to school and people were eager to set their market stalls up. Archie peered out of the curtains,another year older he thought as he watched some young boys kick a football across the square. Archie had everything he wanted,a family,the one woman he had wanted all them years ago,a beautiful granddaughter. Counting himself lucky that he was now the family man he always dreamed of,he couldn't help but feel saddened that his eldest Veronica still couldn't push the bitterness and hate aside. Yes he had done some terrible things and maybe made some wrong decisions along the way,but he believed he did everything out of love and kindness.

"Happy birthday Archie darling!" Peggy grinned carrying a box and a card.

Archie turned around and opened the curtain a little so sunlight poured through the gap. Peggy was everything he wanted,a few minor adjustments and she would almost be his perfect woman. Although it seemed changing things about Peggy Mitchell was harder than he thought,she was stubborn and feisty,a challenge for Archie. He walked towards Peggy and planted a loving kiss on her lips,"Thank you sweetheart,you didnt need to get me anything" he winked as she handed him the gift.

"Now dont you give me that,its your birthday and I want it to be special" she pointed a finger and followed the love of her life to the sofa. "Well go on then,open it!" she squealed barely containing her excitement.

Archie smiled and sat down,"Alright alright" he carefully unwrapped his present and opened the brown box. Peggy clasped her hands together waiting for his reaction,she had spent over two hundred pounds on a new watch for her love much to Phil's annoyance. "Its beautiful darlin..i love it" he leaned over and kissed her cheek,he held the watch in front of him so he could admire it properly.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked uncertain.

Archie nodded and took his watch off to replace it with the brand new one,"Its fantastic" he winked holding his wrist out.

"Happy birthday dad!" Roxy cheerily shouted walking into the living room with Amy attached to her hip. She walked over to the father handing him a card and kissing his cheek. Amy faught against her after a night of crying,"I have been up all night with her,she just would not settle!" she moaned sitting opposite her father and Aunt.

Archie laughed and opened the card,"Yeah we could hear her,right set of lungs on her wonder where she gets that!" he joked. The card contained a day of Golf with five friends,tutored by a proper instructor just outside of London. Roxy had walked around the shops all day,nothing seemed good enough for her dad,clothes,money,vouchers,so she had decided on that.

"Wonderful darlin,haven't played Golf for a while" he grinned re-reading the card his daughter had written,Roxy had written Ronnie's name just under Amy's. Archie knew Ronnie had nothing to do with buying the present,this probably meant she had got him nothing. "Thank you sweetheart" he stood up and stretched his legs. "Right I have a few things to do,i will leave you ladies to it" he walked over to Roxy and kissed her cheek.

Peggy stood up collecting the wrapping paper off the coffee table "Now dont you be late tonight" she turned to Roxy and glanced at Archie. "I want everyone sitting at that table by seven,no excuses" she instructed giving Archie one last kiss and following him out of the living room.

* * * * * *

Danielle rubbed her tired bloodshot eyes,she watched as rich business men carried their briefcases in one hand with a mobile phone attached to their other. People seemed to lead such normal simple lives,why was it that only hers seemed full of pain,rejection and complication. With no sleep and alot of time to reflect Danielle seemed emotionally on the edge,her thoughts were clouded by Ronnie and the Mitchell's. The wind swept across her face as the WestEnd of London got ready for another day. Last nights events seemed like a long horrible nightmare,Danielle struggled to remember how she even got the tube to the WestEnd. But here she was sitting on a park bench watching the world go by,she wondered what her dad was doing,if he even wondered where she was. Archie's birthday,the whole family together,laughing and joking,she should be there,sitting next to Ronnie and joining in with everyone. She couldn't make sense of anything,she had listened to Ronnie telling her how cut up she was over her child,so why did she leave Danielle all alone? Was she that heartless to just leave her standing all on her own?

Her phone vibrated violently against her leg causing her to jump in fright. Sighing she reached into her pocket and pulled it out,she raised an eyebrow at the text messages and missed calls from Stacey. Her friends name still flashed across the screen but Danielle didnt want to talk to anyone,she didnt want to go over the rejection and embarrassment. Once Stacey had finally given up Danielle listened to her voicemail, _"Dan Its me,look I dunno where you are but can you call me when you get this please,let me know your ok"_ Danielle sighed again wondering why Stacey and the rest of the world couldn't just leave her be for a while.

* * * * * *

Ronnie had been up since eight sorting the flat out,it seemed whenever she spent a few nights at the Vic,the flat looked like a bomb had gone off. She hated mess and clutter,everything had its own place and everything had to be spotless. Knowing it was her fathers birthday had already put her in a bad mood,the thought of everyone celebrating his special day made her stomach turn. A well deserved cup of coffee was in order she thought as she made her way towards the now clean and tidy kitchen. She grabbed a coffee cup and filled the kettle with water,she sighed and looked straight ahead through the window. Mother and daughter waiting at the bus stop,Ronnie didnt want to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. The mother gently brushed her hand along the little girl's face lovingly,it wasn't thought about it was natural. Ronnie felt the tears surface but held back,she had cried enough tears to last a life time. Ronnie sighed hearing there was someone at the door,she abandoned her drink and made her way to the door.

Archie stood smiling with his hands in his pockets,"Ah V,mind if I come in?" he asked already squeezing through the gap.

Ronnie bit her tongue and opened the door wider for her father,she had no energy to argue with him today,all she wanted to do was have a peaceful day before the dreaded birthday celebrations tonight. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly shutting the door behind her.

"I just popped round to make sure you were still coming tonight" he looked round the flat,it wasn't to his taste but then again nothing Ronnie did was good enough or suited him.

Ronnie walked back over to the kitchen and poured the hot water into the cup,"Yeah im not coming for you though,Aunty Peg asked me so im not gonna let her down" she turned around scowling at him.

Archie smirked and shook his head,"Not even gonna offer your old man a cup of tea on his birthday?".

Ronnie felt her blood boil at her father's presence,just looking at him annoyed her,hearing him breath annoyed her. This man caused her the worst misery and heartache in the world and here he was expecting everything to be fine. "If you came for a present you'll be very disappointed" she spoke sarcastically,she wanted nothing more than to win every head game between them,get one over her father.

"No I didnt expect anything from you Veronica,your too twisted and bitter to think of anyone else but yourself" He shook his head,"Living in the past,whats the point V really? She's gone,its all gone".

His words pierced through her like a snake bite injecting its poison into her blood,as much as she was hurt by his words she kept quiet,soon everyone would see his true colors and see what a horrible spiteful man he really was. Ronnie picked up her cup and took a sip,she swore to herself she would never turn into him,she would rather die than be anything like her father.

"See you at seven,dont be late" he winked and made his way towards the door. Leaving Ronnie's anger to boil over the edge.

* * * * * *

"What do you think Stacey? Lille's or Sunflowers? Now I always thought Lille's were a sign of innocence but someone..some annoying person said they were a sign of death now I really dont know Stacey!" Jean ranted holding up flowers and shoving them in Stacey's face.

"I dont know mum,will you just go and annoy someone else,im working!" she snapped rubbing her forehead. After a great night with Gareth she wanted nothing and no one to spoil her mood,things were going so well but the thought of Gareth meeting Jean was off putting. "Mum will you just watch the stall for a minute,i need some change" Stacey yelled whilst Jean annoyed someone else with her flowers.

Stacey yanked the money belt off from her waist and made her way towards the Minute Mart,not only did she need change but she wanted to know where Danielle was. "Just some pound coins please" Stacey smiled handing Andy a note.

Andy looked drained but still managed to smile at the girl,Danielle and Gareth talked about her alot and said what a great girl she was. Any friend of Danielle's was a friend of his,he wanted to make his daughter happy and proud. "There you go,heard from Dani,i tried getting through to her but it seems shes ignoring my calls" he scratched his head and glanced at his phone sitting on the counter.

Stacey paused,"Yeah yeah,she's at mine,got a headache" she lied not wanting Danielle to be in any trouble. If Andy had no clue where she was,then Danielle was obviously upset over something. The Mitchell's Stacey thought as she smiled politely and walked back out towards the stall. Scrolling through her phonebook she reached Danielle's number and hit dial,she waited and waited hoping for her friend to pick up. Instead it reached voicemail once again,Stacey sighed and decided to leave another message. "Dan it's me again,look can you call me because you dad is wondering where you are. Why haven't you come back yet? Look just call me alright?" Stacey sighed and hung up.

* * * * * *

Danielle listened to the voicemail twice,she was pleased that someone was worrying about her even if it was Stacey. She was now receiving sympathetic smiles from the man selling newspapers on the stand opposite,no wonder she thought,she had been sitting there for over three hours. Danielle got up and stretched her legs out,something in her mind suddenly clicked and she turned to the giant shopping mall to her left. If Ronnie didnt want her she deserved to be apart of the family,what about Roxy and Amy,even Peggy,she deserved to have a relationship with them. Ronnie couldn't stop her from seeing her real family. Emotionally tired and drained,Danielle walked towards the mall wanting to buy the perfect gift for her granddad. Not thinking straight or rationally Danielle walked in each shop,she didnt feel herself,she had so many emotions bottled up inside her. One minute she wanted to shout and yell the next she wanted to burst into tears at the thought of her mother.

After an hour of intensive present hunting Danielle happily swung the bag as she walked. Spending thirty pounds she had brought the perfect present,a picture frame. A simple present but a brilliant one she thought,they could take a big family photo and put the picture inside to be treasured forever. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and sent Stacey a text message,she told her she was with an old school friend and that she would be back soon. Danielle hated lying but she didnt want to tell her where she really was,she was going to the party whether Ronnie wanted her as a daughter or not. The park caught Danielle's eye again as mother's and small children could be heard laughing,she strolled over and sat herself down. Danielle peered into the bag and smiled at the brown wooden photo frame,she knew he would like it. Even though Ronnie hadn't turned up Danielle still craved for her mother and to be accepted by her.

Danielle wasn't even sure why she wanted Ronnie's acceptance so much,maybe because she had built her up to be this wonderful person,Danielle really thought she was someone special. Maybe if she called Ronnie,maybe if they talked over the phone instead of face to face it would be easier to break the ice. Maybe Ronnie was to scared to come and meet Danielle,maybe she was waiting for Danielle to walk over to the flat. These crazy ideas and fantasies quickly filled Danielle's mind,believing that Ronnie was afraid she pulled her phone out and looked for her mother's number. She excitedly pressed the phone against her ear but only heard continuous beeping sounds. _"Sorry the person you are trying to reach has blocked your number,please hang up"_ Danielle gasped,she felt like the air around her had been taken. Her mother had blocked her number! Danielle faught the tears back and clenched her fists,she got up grabbing the paper bag and marched towards the tube station back to Walford.


	15. Breathing With A Broken Heart

Peggy stood in the living room admiring the beautifully set table her and Ben had just made. Everything had to be perfect for this family meal,she wanted Archie to be proud of her. Peggy seemed so determined that everything had to be perfect she even sent Phil out to fetch some new glasses at the last minute. Everything in its own placed not to be messed up until everyone arrived. Peggy strolled into the kitchen and checked on the food she had prepared,Archie had specifically told her he wanted a traditional meal,and that was exactly what Peggy had made. Although Archie was the man she had always wanted,Peggy felt flustered under his watchful eye,his sarcastic remarks and the need to control her got abit to much at times.

"Homemade cooking,i must be the luckiest man in the world!" a voice appeared behind her causing Peggy to jump with fright. Archie walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Peggy from behind,"It all looks fantastic" he kissed her cheek.

Peggy smiled,"Yes well I wanted it to be special,are the girls here yet?" she asked slipping her oven gloves on.

Archie nodded,"Yeah yeah they are having a drink downstairs,they'll be up in a sec" he decided to leave Peggy to it and check the living room out. He walked around the table re-arranging the small paper notes with everyones names on,he moved Ronnie to be seated right next to him. Archie wanted to show his eldest he had changed,he wanted to move on and create some sort of relationship with Ronnie.

Archie heard the girls stomping up the stairs. He peered through the curtains watching Bianca run after Whitney,he sighed and shook his head.

"Dad!" Roxy extended her arms and walked over to her father,she felt safe and warm in his embrace. "Wow Aunty Peggy had really pulled all the stops out" she grinned picking up a sparkling glass.

Archie chuckled,"Yeah,been busy all day. Where's V?" he asked pulling out his chair and sitting himself down.

"Talking to Aunty Peg,Jack should be here soon" Roxy explained,quickly dashing out of the living room to check on Amy. She had been looking forward to this dinner party all day,she wanted everyone to get along just as much as Archie did.

* * * * * *

Ronnie sat at the small kitchen table watching her aunt fuss over food,she took another mouthful of wine knowing it was the only thing to get her through this tortured evening. Hating the fact it was her fathers birthday and that everyone seemed to be rushing around to cater to his needs,Ronnie wondered what it would have been like if her Amy was still here. They would almost be a perfect family she thought,she sat and wondered what her baby would have been like.

"Now I dont want no arguments tonight,you hear?" Peggy turned around pointing a finger at her niece. Knowing Archie and Ronnie faught like cat and mouse put a strain on tonights celebrations,they always seemed to want to pull eachother down.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,"If you all want to play happy families thats fine,Jack and Roxy,you and dad,dont expect me to be apart of it" she placed her glass down and crossed her arms. Ronnie heard footsteps climbing the stairs,and then the sound of Roxy's voice telling Jack that Amy was asleep.

Peggy began to serve the food,carefully arranging everything on the plate perfectly,"Come on Ronnie,can we have one night where everyone gets along. Its your father's birthday" she moaned hating the fact her niece was so stubborn.

Ronnie sighed and stood up,"Fine" she spoke bluntly opening the kitchen door and shutting it behind her. Laughter filled the living room as Ronnie walked in,Jack and Roxy were already sat down discussing nursery's for Amy. Hating Jack for betraying her she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealously,hearing them discuss their child together,making plans for Amy's future,it wasn't fair.

"Ronnie,your sitting here" Archie grinned pulling out the chair right next to him.

Ronnie said nothing but simply sat down whilst her father poured her another glass of wine. Looking down at the locket sitting comfortably on her chest,she felt some comfort that she wasn't alone,her baby was still with her even though she was gone.

* * * * * *

Danielle stood outside the Vic,she had read the small sign stuck on the door over ten times. _Pub is closed for the evening,open tomorrow usual time_. Danielle clutched the paper handles tightly in her hand,she couldn't bare the fact Ronnie was up there knowing the truth and still wanting nothing to do with her. The whole family together,it made Danielle angry but most of all extremely upset. Never before had she craved to be apart of something so much,being up there with the Mitchell's was everything she wanted. Yes she had her dad and brother but it wasn't the same,Ronnie was her real mother and being next to her was something Danielle wanted so bad. Danielle took another look at the present she had carefully picked out earlier,she imagined the fun and laughter as they all quickly took their positions before the camera took the picture. Danielle found it hard to control her emotions towards Ronnie,deeply upset that she had canceled the second appointment when she had promised to go with her had scarred Danielle. Believing that Ronnie wanted to help her through such a tough time,and then letting her down had crushed her.

Placing the frame back in the bag she felt the tears burn her eyes,but she refused to let them fall. Rejection was something Danielle had gotten used to,she had been so close to breaking Ronnie's ice cold walls. They had shared some tender moments,and also some bad ones. Danielle couldn't think of the time that Ronnie held her and assured her that everything would be ok,because it wasn't ok. Everytime something good happened,something awful happened and Ronnie didnt want to know Danielle. She couldn't even get her head around why Ronnie didnt want her,had she even kept the locket she thought. Danielle inhaled the cool air around her and took one last look at the pub,she had to speak to Ronnie,she had to tell her how she felt. It was a now or never chance and Danielle had had enough waiting,she walked over to the side door and pushed it open. Only once had she been in the cellar to collect some cleaning things,it seemed dark and she could faintly hear everyone upstairs. Danielle took her phone from her pocket and used the light to guide her towards the door.

* * * * * *

The Mitchell's were now sitting down and enjoying a homecooked meal. Laughter and old stories were being told. Peggy looked around the table,she felt truly proud,ever since she was a little girl all she wanted was a loving family. Archie glanced at Roxy now and again giving her a wink,he had tried to include Ronnie but it seemed she was having none of it. "More wine V?" he asked reaching over the table to grab the bottle.

Ronnie nodded and held her glass out,the sooner this was over the better she thought. Having just about had enough of everyone pretending they were the Brady Bunch,Ronnie sighed glancing over at Jack. She still felt physically attracted to him,she could even feel her old feelings rise to the surface when she looked at him,but nothing could ever happen between them. Jack had ruined any chance of them being together,Ronnie had been through enough heartache to last her forever.

"Ronnie do you remember that time when we came home really drunk,and I threw up all over dads brand new jacket?" Roxy giggled as they all reminisced about childhood memories.

Ronnie nodded,"Yeah and dad blamed me,grounded me for a month" she sharply turned to Archie.

Archie took a sip of wine,"Actually I grounded the both of you,nothing but trouble you two were" he smiled trying to ignore his daughter's comment,the last thing he wanted was the night ruined.

"No..no thats not true. You grounded me and then you let Roxy go out the next night!" Ronnie put her glass down,scowling at her father for making up such lies.

Peggy nudged niece,"Ronnie,thats enough" she said quietly not wanting her to make a scene. She had put so much effort into tonight,having her niece spoil it now was just out of the question.

Archie raised his hands and let out a laugh,"It was a long time ago,i cant even remember" he joked.

Ronnie sighed and shook her head,she didnt even know why she had agreed to come tonight. They all seemed to have it in for her,they all seemed to not even realize she sitting with them. Catching Jack's eye she quickly turned away,she hated being reminded of what she lost.

* * * * * *

Watching the still water swirl around in the bottom of the glass,Danielle let out a long sigh. She had sat herself down in the corner of the pub,waiting for someone to come down. Danielle held the tears back everytime laughter echoed around the empty room,they all seemed to be having a good time. Her heart began to race faster in her chest,suddenly realizing she was sitting waiting for Ronnie,was this the right thing to do? What if she just went now and got on with her life? Maybe it was the right thing to do,carry on as normal. No,she knew she had to do this. Amy deserved to have her big cousin around,she was the only Mitchell that Danielle trusted. Roxy had been alot warmer to Danielle,happily letting her babysit,they had many conversations together. Danielle smiled at the thought of going on a night out with her aunt,Roxy was so much fun,she just knew she would be the perfect aunt.

Leaving the present on the chair Danielle stood up and walked around behind the bar. She stared at the picture of Roxy and Ronnie,sun hats,smiles and cocktails. Danielle carefully pulled it off the wall and held it closer towards her eyes,she brushed her finger over her mother's face. Danielle wanted to hear about her mothers life after she gave her away,she longed to hear every single detail about the two of them. The yearning to belong seemed to burn in her heart,it felt so overpowering and deep. Danielle folded the photograph up and quickly shoved it in her pocket,she had a plan. If this final confrontation between Ronnie and herself didnt work out,Danielle wanted to go back to Telford with or without her dad and Gareth. The thought of staying in Walford and trying to live a normal life with Ronnie just around the corner was something she knew she couldn't handle. She walked back to her seat,her throat felt dry and itchy as the tears quickly reappeared.

* * * * * *

Once everyone had finished eating,Archie happily told everyone about his brother Eric. Phil shifted uncomfortably in his seat,distracting himself with Ben. Roxy and Jack glanced at the baby monitor every few minutes,one of them waiting to rush off to see to her. Ronnie sat with a glass of wine,blocking out her fathers irritating voice. She couldn't see why nobody else saw through him,he was so false wanting everyone to believe he was the family man.

"Me and Eric..we got up to all sorts" he grinned,"But Peggy,i always knew one day we would be together" he reached across the table and placed his hand ontop of hers.

Peggy blushed,"You Archie Mitchell are one very charming man" she smiled squeezing his hand.

"Excuse me while I gag" Ronnie spoke into the glass before taking another sip,Peggy seemed to be right under his thumb,along with Roxy.

Amy let out a tired cry through the monitor,Ronnie saw this as a great opportunity to escape for a while. "I'll go,really its fine" she smiled as Roxy hovered on her chair. Running a hand through her hair she shut the living room door behind her,blocking everybody out. Amy fidgeted in her coat wanting someone to pick her up and give her some attention. Ronnie found great comfort in Amy,yes she had been the cause of terrible arguments and heartache,but she was perfect. Ronnie even thought she looked like her Amy,"Oh sweetie come here,come here" she whispered picking her up out from the cot.

Amy happily rested her head on her aunt's shoulder as Ronnie rubbed her back gently. Ronnie gently bobbed up and down trying to settle her,she got lost in her own little world. Thinking of all the happy times she could have had with her baby,her first birthday,her 18th birthday,trips out,night outs. It had all been taken away from her,nothing in her life was ever going to fill the massive hole in her heart. Everyday another piece of her heart was taken away,only to cause so much more heartache and misery. Once Amy had fallen back to sleep,Ronnie carefully placed her back in her cot. She heard a noise downstairs,Ronnie frowned as she moved out of Amy's room and stood at the top of the stairs. A rustling of a bag could be heard,Ronnie decided to go and have a look,joining the family once again was something she wanted to avoid.

Ronnie reached the bottom stair and walked out from the side entrance,she looked over towards the corner of the pub. The blond hair,the yellow cardigan,the small sounds of sniffing and sobs,she knew exactly who it was.

"Danielle?" Ronnie slowly approached her.

_**This chapter had a life of its own,it just wrote itself lol The reveal was going to be in this but I had to write the family stuff because I felt it was important. Left it on a nice cliffhanger all ready for the next explosive chapter ;) Enjoy!**_


	16. Hear Me

Danielle quickly stood up from her seat,she wiped away the tears from her eyes wanting to be strong just like her mother. Her knees felt weak and her heart seemed to be beating faster than ever,she unstuck the hair from her face but the tears continued to fall. She could hear her heart beating in her ears like she was underwater,there was something in Ronnie's eyes that caused Danielle to stare. Her mother,so beautiful and intelligent,Ronnie was everything Danielle wanted to be,she wanted to be just like her,impress her. Danielle raised a hand to her chest wanting to feel the locket,but then suddenly remembering it wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" Ronnie asked leaning against the bar,she could never quite work Danielle out. The young teenage girl seemed to have some attachment to her,always looking at her and acting so odd.

Danielle sniffed back the tears and shook her head,"Had a good laugh did you? All of you sitting up there having a laugh?" she pointed upstairs,her voice cracked with hurt and bravery.

Ronnie frowned and shifted closer,"What are you talking about? Why are you even here?" she asked walking over to the doors and unbolting them. Ronnie had grown fond of Danielle over the last few months,going with her to have the abortion, but it had only dragged up memories of her past,Ronnie knew she couldn't be the rock Danielle needed.

"All of you sitting up there laughing at me.. I waited...i waited for hours!" Danielle shouted,her hands shaking with nerves not knowing what was going to happen next. All she wanted was her mothers love and acceptance.

Ronnie let out a laugh,"Come on out I haven't got time for this" she stood aside and opened the door wider,the girl was becoming a pain. She looked at Danielle,her eyes were unfocused and burned with fury.

"NO!...how can you do it.. how can you just turn your back on me?" Danielle titled her head to the side wanting answers to her questions,wanting to know the real Ronnie Mitchell,wanting to be the one to break down her walls.

Ronnie let out a sigh and closed the door,"Look im sorry alright,i should have gone with you for the second appointment I know that,its just...look im sorry truly I am" she spoke softly trying to reason with her.

Danielle's mouth dropped,anger shot through her body as she realized Ronnie was denying the fact she even knew. "This isn't about the abortion its about you!" Danielle sobbed pointing a finger.

Ronnie couldn't understand Danielle's hot and cold behavior,one minute all she wanted to do was spend time with her,the next she was blaming her for her own problems. It puzzled Ronnie,but she knew going through an abortion must have taken its toll on Danielle,she seemed so young for her age. "I think maybe you should get some help,talk to your dad even Stacey...come on" Ronnie took Danielle's arm and led her towards the door.

Danielle ripped her arm away causing Ronnie to step back,"Don't pretend you dont know the truth ok..dont stand there and push me away!" Danielle shrieked staring at her mother.

Ronnie began to get more and more frustrated,everything was piling ontop of her,her fathers birthday,Roxy,her Amy,and now Danielle had been added. She couldn't work out why this girl was so angry with her,she had her own friends and family but still wanted to take everything out on her. "What are you talking about,i have no idea what your going on about!" Ronnie raised her voice flinging her arms out to the sides wanting an explanation.

"The letter!...the letter..why didnt you come!" Danielle snapped back wanting to give as good as she possibly could throw back at her. "I waited for you...i sat there and waited but you didnt even bother to call me..you even blocked my number..how could you do that?" Danielle was now begging for answers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Danielle,what letter!" Ronnie sighed rubbing her forehead trying to understand what the girl was yelling about.

Danielle wiped her face with the back of her hand,"Don't pretend ...the letter explained everything..it told you!"

"Told me what!" Ronnie shouted back in Danielle's face,she had had enough of her and she was now beginning to loose her temper.

Danielle took a deep breathe,"THAT YOUR MY MOTHER!" she screamed.

* * * * * *

Ronnie felt asif she had just been kicked in the stomach,she couldn't breathe properly,it almost felt like she had been winded. Her head began to spin repeating Danielle's words over and over again,all she could do was stare at the girl sobbing in front of her eyes. Ronnie could feel her heart slowly shattering into pieces all over again,being reminded of what she lost was the worst feeling in the world. She knew Danielle had problems,but couldn't work out why she would say something so cruel. Ronnie held back her tears and swallowed the giant lump in her throat,"What are you talking about?" she whispered,it was all she could manage to say.

Danielle blinked several times,relief washed over her,she had finally told the truth after seven agonizing months. "Its true..its all true thats why I came here..your my mum" her mouth opened a little and her breathing became sharp and quick.

Ronnie frowned and shook her head a little trying to make sense of this heartbreaking statement,"You think im your mother? Why..why would you say that?" she felt herself slowly breaking.

"You are my mother..ive tried to tell you.. I wrote you the letter!" Danielle shouted trying to keep herself under control although it was harder than she thought.

"I never got a letter" Ronnie's eyes widened,she herself now wanted answers. She wanted to grab Danielle and throw her out the pub,hearing her daughter being used in conversation was like a bullet through her skin.

Danielle shook her head and began looking around the pub,"You did..you did I sent it here,i wrote you a letter and I sent it to you..please" Danielle begged hysterically flipping up bar stalls and looking underneath tables.

"My daughter's dead,i gave her away when I was fourteen and she died..she died thirteen years ago" Ronnie explained feeling her eyes burn with tears.

Danielle stopped and walked towards her mother,she shook her head,"No..no they made a mistake,im her,im Amy..im your daughter!" she sobbed again. "In the letter..was the locket..ive got the locket..it has a picture of you in it from when you were little!" Danielle knew she was bordering on desperate but she had no choice.

Ronnie sighed,part of her was wishing Danielle was telling the truth,she longed to hold her baby in her arms. But she was dead,her father wouldn't lie about something so important,how could anyone lie about a dead child? "Where is it,show me it!" Ronnie snapped.

* * * * * *

Jack and Roxy had escaped a game of sherrards requested by Ben and sneaked off into Amy's room. Roxy stared at Jack whilst he rocked Amy back and forth,she didnt really know what she felt for Jack. Yes he was the father of her child,but did this mean she had to love him? Her mixed feeling were forever confusing her,the guilt also ate away at her for betraying the one and only person that stuck by her. Throughout the years Ronnie had been Roxy's protector,provider she was fiercely protective over her little sister and Roxy played on it. Roxy knew she could get away with just about anything because Ronnie was using her to fill a massive hole in her life.

Roxy hugged Amy's toy lion to her chest and sat on the edge of the bed near Jack,"She's beautiful ain't she? Our little girl" she grinned.

"Yeah she is..she looks just like you" he looked up and smiled at Roxy. Although he regretted sleeping with her he was so pleased at the chance of becoming a father again. Things hadn't gone to well with his daughter Penny and he rarely got to spend anytime with her at all. He cupped her head lifting her up so he could kiss her forehead,Amy twitched slightly.

"Im gonna go and see where Ronnie is,will you be alright for a minute?" Roxy asked standing up and walking towards the door.

Jack nodded and gazed adoringly at his daughter,"We will be just fine,wont we Amy?" he whispered stroking her little hand.

* * * * * *

"It was here..it was I know it was!" Danielle screamed pushing past Ronnie and searching the other side of the pub. Danielle had to convince Ronnie and make her believe the truth,"It was .. it was here someone must have taken it!" she shrieked moving tables.

Ronnie watched Danielle rush around like a crazy person,this wasn't the same girl she had known,this wasn't the same shy timid girl she had taken to have an abortion. Danielle seemed determined and headstrong,but Ronnie knew she had issues,this mad statement could never be true because her child was gone forever.

Roxy flicked the hair away from her face and brushed herself down as she reached the last stair,she frowned as she heard shouting and furniture being moved around. "Ronnie,whats going on?" Roxy called walking towards the bar.

Danielle snapped her head back as she saw her aunt frowning at Ronnie,all three of them were now in silence. Roxy looked at the state of Danielle,her eyes were puffy and red,her fragile frame began to shake. "Ron..why is she here,whats happened?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Somebody must have taken it,SOMEONE TOOK IT!" Danielle shouted and bolted towards the bar. Danielle ran towards Roxy wanting to go upstairs and ask everybody,anybody who would listen and believe her.

Roxy grabbed Danielle's arms,"Shh,what is going on,shh" Roxy's eyes widened at Ronnie as she held her unknown niece's wrists and led her towards the door.

Danielle sobbed hysterically as the Mitchell's were making their way downstairs,she peeled herself away from Roxy and walked towards her mother. Archie,Peggy,Phil and Jack were now standing behind the bar in silence watching the emotional girl.

"Your my mother..you are...she is ..she's my mum!" Danielle grabbed Ronnie's shoulders and shook them violently,"You are please...your my mum!" she begged again. The young woman had become a child again,screaming out for attention. The obsessional need to be accepted by Ronnie and the Mitchell's was all she wanted,all she craved.

Archie felt himself sweat with fear,fear of being found out,his lies all coming back to punch him in the face. This couldn't be true,Danielle had been on the square for months and she hadn't said anything,Archie shifted uncomfortably. He ran a hand across his face,staring at how similar Ronnie and Danielle actually were. No,this couldn't be,she couldn't be her daughter. "Danielle just go or we will throw you out,your not wanted!" he bellowed wanting to put an end to this scene as quickly as possible.

Danielle's eyes widened as Archie made his way around the bar,she couldn't move,her feet seemed stuck to the floor as he roughly grabbed her arm digging his fingers into her skin. "Get out I dont want you upsetting my daughter..out!" he shouted dragging the girl towards the door.

Ronnie watched as Danielle cried hysterically trying to wrestle Archie away,she felt her eyes fill with tears. She raised her hands to her head as Danielle was thrown out of the Vic. Archie slammed the door shut behind him and dusted himself down,although Danielle had hurt Ronnie she cared for her. Ronnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair,she walked towards the door,she wanted to find Danielle and talk,maybe try and get her some help,talk to her father for her.

"Hey hey..where are you going V,leave her she obviously mentally ill to be saying things like that,let her family deal with her" he rubbed Ronnie's shoulder and kissed her nose gently.

A numbing sensation was all Danielle could feel,the truth was now finally out and she had been rejected by all of them. Danielle turned around and looked directly at the Slater's,she couldn't go home and face her dad,she wanted to be on her own and not have a dozen questions thrown at her. Walking across the square,she felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks,she had waited so long for Ronnie and it had crashed down in a matter of minutes.

* * * * * *

Ronnie stood with her hand clasped against her mouth,she found it so hard to take everything in. Danielle had hurt her,hurt her in the worst possible way. Loosing her baby had destroyed her and Danielle knew how cut up she was over it. Ronnie stared at the floor whilst everyone else stayed in silence,afraid to approach her. Ronnie could feel her insides churning and her stomach tying itself in knots. Her head was banging and she felt sick with heartache and hurt.

The Mitchell's trailed back upstairs,not one of them speaking about what had just happened. Roxy knew Danielle was abit strange but she couldn't bare the way she was slowly breaking her sister,the way she seemed to get under her skin. Everyone seemed confused by Danielle's outburst,she was such a nice girl,not like the other girls around London. Peggy and Archie spoke among themselves as they walked into the living room,Peggy demanded to know exactly what had gone on. Archie shrugged it off like nothing had happened,it had to keep himself safe.

Ronnie ran a hand through her hair and let out a long sigh,she wanted to forget all about Danielle and her shocking statement so she began to collect the dinner plates and glasses.

"Ron are you alright?" Roxy asked placing a hand on her back.

Ronnie nodded stacking the plates up,"Yeah..yeah im fine" she forced a smile and carried the plates to the kitchen.

Roxy followed closely behind carrying glasses and an empty bottle."Are you sure,we can talk if you want?" she asked just wanting to know her sister was ok.

Ronnie lent against the kitchen units trying to compose herself,"Im fine really,you can wash i'll dry" she smiled again throwing Roxy a dish cloth. Ronnie took the first plate ontop of the pile and walked towards the bin,she began to scrape the unwanted food in with all the rubbish from days ago. Something caught Ronnie's eye,the end of an envelope stuck out and Ronnie made a sudden grab for it. With her heart pounding in her chest she flipped the letter on its front,the hand written writing made her heart jump in her throat. She felt the bulky object as she brushed her thumb against the bottom of the letter. Her hands shook as she carefully opened it,she tipped the envelope upside down. The locket fell into her hands.

"Ron..." Roxy turned around and walked towards her sister,she peered over her shoulder.

Ronnie's lip trembled as she slowly unhooked the locket,and there staring back at her was the picture she had put in the locket all them years ago. Ronnie felt her whole world hit rock bottom and crash down on her.

_**Right I originally wrote this and had Ronnie throwing her out of the pub,but due to some reviews I re-read, I re wrote it and came up with this instead. Archie really is evil isn't he? Lol Really shocked with the amount of reviews and I would just like to say thanks to every single one of you who has reviewed so far. Don't worry there is going to lots of R&D in this fic ;) Got loads more coming this is just the start of my story, I shall give you a quick spoiler;**_

**Will Ronnie find Danielle in time?**

**What will Danielle do after being rejected?**

**What happens when Andy finally comes face to face with Ronnie?**

**Archie and Ronnie go head to head?**

_**Enjoy and please review if you would !**_


	17. It's Always Been You

Danielle let herself into the Slater's,it seemed quiet and peaceful which made a change to the constant shouting and arguing. Once she shut the door behind her Danielle wiped her face with the back of her hand,no matter how much she dried her eyes,the tears always came fighting back stronger. Everything she had believed in and dreamt about had been smashed into pieces,how could things ever be the way she wanted them now? How could she ever face the Mitchell's again? Danielle sighed and rubbed her forehead,she couldn't think straight,her mind and heart soaked with rejection and fear.

"Stacey....Stacey is that you?" Jean called from upstairs. "The kettle is still hot if you want to make a cup of tea".

Danielle didnt want to face anyone,she didnt want to repeat word for word what happened,she couldn't relive it again. Danielle even found herself jealous of her best friend,atleast she's got a mum even if she was abit unstable. All she wanted was Ronnie,the beautiful club owner that everyone respected,her mother. Opening the living room door she found herself rummaging through Stacey's drink cupboard,she knew it was the worst way to drown your sorrows but Danielle was at breaking point. Pulling out a bottle of unopened Vodka,Danielle shut the cupboard behind her and unscrewed the lid. She hated how strong and bitter the taste was but she wanted to blot her feelings out,that horrible heart wrenching feeling of rejection and loneliness.

Once Danielle had taken a few mouthfuls she stumbled back towards the front door,she couldn't stay at the Slater's because she knew eventually Stacey would come home,and then her dad would be worried and start looking for her. No,she had to get away,far away from Walford as possible,the embarrassment of facing everyone made Danielle shudder. She carefully closed the front door behind her whilst clutching onto the heavy Vodka bottle,it was her only friend atleast she could rely on something to make her feel better.

* * * * * *

Ronnie's eyes were fixed on the picture of herself inside the locket. How could this be? Danielle was her daughter,her baby,the baby she gave away believing she was dead. She ran a finger along the old photograph and turned to her sister,Roxy's eyes were watering as suddenly her father wasn't the saint she painted him to be.

"Ronnie.." Archie spoke making his way out of the living room. His facial expression changed as he looked down at the locket his eldest was holding onto. From that moment he knew he had been found out,he felt his palms sweat and his heart began beating rapidly.

Ronnie shook her head trying to get her head around everything,she glared at her father and let the tears fall down her face. "Danielle..she..she was telling the truth..its my locket..look" she held the locket up along with the one hanging from her neck.

"No,no it cant be..you saw the girl she's mad..you saw it yourself" he spoke with confidence,his voice strong and bold like he honestly believed he was right.

Ronnie began to fall apart,a wave of natural motherly instincts kicked in,all she wanted to do was find Danielle. "She's my daughter...she's my Amy..my baby..and you...how could you do that..you told me was dead" Ronnie sobbed pushing past her father and racing down the stairs.

Archie turned to his youngest daughter,he knew even if he lost Ronnie he would always have his special girl. "Its just a mistake darlin,you'll see" he walked towards Roxy,shocked as his blond haired angel took a step back.

The tears streamed down Roxy's face as the harsh reality set in,"I think you should go" she whispered crossing her arms,trying to protect herself from his manipulative ways.

Archie sighed and turned around,his worst nightmare had come true and the whole family had been listening the whole time. Peggy's eyes were filled with tears as she listened to Ronnie face the truth,he had been lying the whole time. Archie had been defeated and crushed in front of everyone.

* * * * * *

"Danielle!" Ronnie shouted rushing out of the pub doors,she turned from left to right but all she could see was darkness. All her dreams had come true,her baby was alive,she was Danielle. Ronnie sighed,she was so emotional she had no idea where to look,she didnt know Danielle that well to know where she would run to. "Danielle!" Ronnie shouted again raising a hand to her head and letting out a sob.

Roxy had rushed out of the kitchen and down the stairs,she had to help her sister look for her daughter. She wrapped her coat around herself and opened the doors,she took a step towards Ronnie and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "We will find her..i promise" she smiled.

"Where would she go..where?!" Ronnie began power walking across the square,"I need to find her,where has she gone?" she couldn't get her words out quick enough,every second wasted was a second of being without her daughter.

Roxy rushed in front of Ronnie and held her arms,"Ronnie..Ronnie listen to me alright,we will find her. You need to calm down...she is probably around here somewhere" Roxy spoke trying to comfort her now hysterical sister.

"The Slater's she will be at the Slater's I know she will" Ronnie ripped her arms away and ran towards Stacey's house,time was ticking on abit but this was important. Ronnie threw her fists against the door,"Danielle....Danielle!" she screamed. Sighing with relief she saw a shadow make its way towards the door.

Charlie opened the door and frowned,seeing the Mitchell sisters at his front door was a rare site. "What do you girls want?..im just about to go to bed" he explained as Ronnie rushed through.

"Is she here..is Danielle here?" she rushed into the living room,then the kitchen but Danielle was no where to be found. "Where is she!" she shouted.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders,he had no idea why she was looking for Danielle,"Probably with Stacey I imagine,look I will get her to call you when she's back" he smiled softly at Roxy standing in door way as Ronnie checked the living room hoping Danielle would appear out of no where.

"Ron...Ronnie come on eh?.. she's not here" Roxy took her sisters hand giving Charlie a warm 'thankyou' smile and dragged her sister back across the square.

* * * * * *

Danielle stumbled across the road,she kept walking,she had no idea where she was going but all she knew was she couldn't stay around Walford. Taking another sip of the lethal liquid she felt her head spin,she wiped her mouth with her hand and held the wall for support. Never in her life had she felt so out of control,she alone and worthless,not even her real family wanted her. Danielle fumbled in her pocket looking for her phone,she held on to the bottle tightly not wanting to spill any,the phone slid out of her hands and Danielle quickly made a grab for it. Loosing her footing whilst reaching for her phone she smacked her head on the pavement,the alcohol numbed the pain and she quickly rose to her feet.

Stacey grimaced at the bus driver and hoped off,she had just spent the evening with Mo and Fat Elvis,having had quite enough she decided to leave her Nan with him and make her way home. Only deciding to go because she needed some knock off stock she didnt think she would be spending her evening listened to Mo try and make a move on the poor guy. The cool summer breeze swept Stacey's hair back as she made her way back to Walford,it was a good walk away but she wanted some time to herself before getting back to her mum. Once Stacey had weaved in and out of drunken teenagers swigging cheep cider from a bottle she spotted someone. Someone that looked to familiar to just walk on by,from the moment the figure turned around she knew it was Danielle. Stacey watched as she clung to someone's gate whilst trying to take another mouthful of Vodka,Stacey rushed over,"Dan..!" she shouted grabbing her friends arm.

Danielle turned around,her bloodshot eyes and sodden face said it all. Stacey felt sick as she had never before seen her friend in this state before,"Dan how much have you drunk?" she asked wrestling the near empty bottle from her.

"Its all gone Stace...i tried.. I begged them to believe me" she slurred sniffing back more painful tears and raising a hand to her bleeding head.

Stacey took more than half of Danielle's body weight,she placed the bottle down on the pavement,"What happened,why are you like this?" she asked holding Danielle against a wall trying to find out what had gone on. "Its the Mitchell's ain't it?" she asked moving her friends hair from her eyes.

Danielle nodded and let out a teary sob,"She wouldn't believe me..none of them" her head became limp and her body suddenly collapsed in a heap.

Stacey gasped trying her best to pull Danielle onto her lap,"Come on Dan,stuff the Mitchell's you dont need them,you got me..me and you against the world" she smiled trying to reassure herself that everything would be ok. With shaky hands she pulled her phone from her pocket,"Hello..yeah ambulance please..its my friend shes drunk quite alot" she explained stroking Danielle's face wishing this wasn't happening.

* * * * * *

Ronnie and Roxy had looked everywhere,Danielle was no where to be found and Ronnie was becoming more and more distressed and emotional. Roxy had no idea how to deal with her sister,usually it was her with the crisis and Ronnie doing the comforting.

"Ive lost her Rox.." Ronnie turned to her sister,tears falling down her delicate face,"Ive lost my baby" she sobbed stepping into Roxy's warm arms.

Roxy felt all her sisters pain,she imagined if she lost her Amy and the thought wasn't even worth thinking about. Roxy had gone through so much heartache when Amy was born early,all them nights up the hospital wondering if her perfect little baby was going to make it. She rubbed Ronnie's back while she sobbed into her shoulder,"We will find her,we will ok?" she held her sister's face inbetween her hands,she had no idea if they would find Danielle but she had be strong for Ronnie.

Ronnie once again teared herself away from Roxy,"Danielle!" she screamed into the dark sky hoping that her little girl could hear her,if anyone that knew where she was could hear her.

* * * * * *

Gareth came bounding down the stairs after a long session of zombie shooting on the computer,it was nice having a break from Stacey but he was missing her. Their relationship seemed to be going so well,he had even forgot about his last messy relationship.

"Alright dad" he smiled walking past the living room and heading straight for the kitchen in search of a drink.

Andy nodded and switched the tv off,"Im fine son,have you heard from Dani?" he asked standing up and stretching his arms and legs.

"No,she's probably with Stacey,they seem joint at the hip" he mumbled with his head in the fridge,"We got any coke?" he asked.

"Right at the back there" he replied making his way over to the window. He pulled back the curtain and watched as the familiar girls that worked behind the bar rushed around the square. Andy frowned,Ronnie looked so familiar and nothing seemed to make sense. The locket,the strange way Danielle was around her,it was all abit weird. He opened the window wanting to hear what was going on.

He watched as Ronnie sobbed and shouted Danielle's name,a sickening wave of truth struck him. Or maybe it was all them years of parenting and bringing Danielle up that he knew something was wrong. "I wont be long,gonna get some air" he lied grabbing his coat and running towards the front door. Whilst zipping his coat up he ran towards the two woman. Roxy fumbled around with her phone trying to contact Stacey.

"Have you seen her..have you seen Danielle?" Ronnie asked as Danielle's father rushed towards her,she mentally kicked herself for not going to his house in the first place.

Andy frowned and suddenly all the pieces came together and made total sense,"Its you isn't it?..your Danielle's birth mother" he stated.


	18. No Sympathy

Ronnie stood face to face with the man that raised her daughter for nineteen years,she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words. How could she possibly tell him and get him to believe what had just happened,Danielle had begged the whole family to believe her and they had just thrown her out. Ronnie felt her head spin,it was all to much to handle,the baby she thought was dead was alive and breathing and out there somewhere. The cold night air was beginning to turn colder and the wind breezed through the square. Ronnie could only imagine how Danielle must be feeling right now,rejected and hurt with nobody to turn to.

"Aren't you?" he asked again wanting a straight answer from the woman.

Ronnie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Andy,she slowly nodded and turned to her left whilst Roxy slowly walked around in circles on the phone. "Yes..i didnt know..i... she was here..Danielle was here" she stuttered trying her best to explain what had happened.

Andy took a step closer to Ronnie,"What do you mean,what happened?" he asked wanting to squeeze as much information out of her as he could,the panic of his daughter out there somewhere made his blood run cold.

"Danielle she was here..she was at the pub and she..she told me and I..oh god" Ronnie sucked in a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "I didnt believe her..i thought..i thought my baby was dead" she explained,the tears quickly filling her eyes.

Andy frowned trying to make sense of everything,"She's been living here for months,i dont understand" he shrugged his shoulders.

"My dad he told me she was dead..i gave my baby away I didnt want to,i was fourteen,and my dad made me" she repeated again,not only did Andy deserve to know the truth,she didnt want him thinking she never wanted her baby.

Andy wasn't sure what to say,he had a gut feeling about Ronnie but never let his feelings win because he loved Lizzie so much. How could Danielle want to replace her mother,she was everything to Danielle. He bit his lip whilst the other blond woman walked towards them.

Ronnie opened her mouth to speak but stopped as a teary eyed Roxy approached the two of them. "Rox..did you get through..did you speak to Stacey?" Ronnie asked.

Roxy wiped her eyes and gave a small nod,"Its Danielle she's in hospital" she whispered not wanting her sister to become hysterical.

Andy felt his heart jump,his eyes widened with fear of seeing his precious daughter with blood all over her and wires sticking out. He began to back away from the sisters and run towards his car.

"Im coming!" Ronnie called running after Andy,with Roxy trailing behind. Andy seemed to have no say in the matter they both climbed into the back as he turned the engine on. Roxy reached for her sisters hand giving it a reassuring squeeze,Ronnie turned to face the window and let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * * * * *

Stacey sat in the family waiting room whilst Danielle was being seen to,she watched as mothers with small children and babies sat down,their faces full of panic and worry. Stacey had never seen her best friend in this state before,sure she had seen her drunk but not like this. Danielle seemed so out of control and lost,the Mitchell's were trouble and the sweet innocent girl deserved alot more than Ronnie Mitchell for a mother. Stacey stood up as the plastic chair began sticking to her skin,she paced around the room holding on to her mobile phone. Stacey sharply turned around as she heard the familiar voice of Danielle's father,she rushed out to let him know she was here.

"Stacey!" Ronnie shouted running towards her trying to catch her breath.

Roxy pulled her sister back,"Ronnie listen alright..just calm down yeah?" she spoke softly not wanting to make a scene.

"No..no I have to find her!" Ronnie replied ripping her arm away and walking towards Stacey. Reaching out she placed a hand on Stacey's shoulder,"Where is she..Danielle,which ward is she on,whats happened?" Ronnie asked as Stacey took a step back.

Stacey crossed her arms and slowly began edging back to the family room,she motioned for the pair to follow. "Look I think you should go,you have caused enough damage!" she pointed a finger.

Ronnie sighed,she knew Stacey was stubborn and protective over Danielle but right now she had no strength to argue. "I cant..shes my daughter..my baby..what happened?" Ronnie begged,she glanced over at Andy leaning on the counter rubbing his forehead with nerves.

"Why should I tell you? Danielle has been waiting for months to tell you the truth,and as soon as she does shes in this state" Stacey shook her head and backed away.

Ronnie yanked Stacey back and kept a firm hand on her arm,"You knew?..why didnt she tell me why didnt you tell me sooner!" Ronnie shrieked sniffing back the tears.

Stacey said nothing but stare at Ronnie,she had no idea why Danielle wanted to be apart of the Mitchell clang so much,all they seemed to do was stab eachother in the back and argue. Danielle had everything she wanted,a home,a job,why Ronnie Mitchell? Ronnie couldn't love anyone else but herself,every relationship she entered she failed,Ronnie wasn't the motherly type. Stacey turned around and watched as Andy made his way down the corridor,she quickly followed.

"Ronnie you have to calm down alright..this is Danielle's dad just be careful what you say" Roxy advised wrapping her arm around her sister.

* * * * * *

Andy sat down resting his head against the wall,coming to London was suppose to be a fresh start for all of them. He wondered what his Lizzie would make of all this,what she would make of Danielle wanting her real mother. He looked up at Ronnie pacing the floor,as much as he hated to admit it,Danielle looked just like her and Roxy. The same hair,the same features,even the same mannerisms.

"When you found her,what was she like?" Andy turned to Stacey.

Stacey tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat,"She was drunk,really drunk and she was talking about telling the truth...i cant even remember exactly what she said" she hated herself for not knowing enough but she knew Danielle probably had no idea what she was talking about herself.

Ronnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair,she wanted to stop every doctor and nurse that passed and demand to know what was happening and when she could see her daughter. "I should have believed her Rox.." she shook her head and looked down at the floor.

Roxy stood up grabbing hold of Ronnie's hands tightly,"Its not your fault Ron,none of this is,she will be fine".

Andy rubbed his bloodshot eyes,"What happened?" he looked straight at Ronnie,his face blank and full of hate.

Ronnie sighed,she didnt want to go through it all over again but he had the right to know. "She was sitting downstairs,and she begged me to believe her but ...my dad he told me baby died..i didnt know...how was I suppose to know!" Ronnie broke into a sob,the guilt was all to much to bear.

Andy stood up,"You turned her away didn't you?" he asked wanting to pin the blame on anyone but himself,maybe he should have taken better care of his daughter. Maybe he should have insisted she moved into the new house. No,Ronnie was to blame,she caused his little girl to end up in hospital.

Roxy couldn't bare the way Andy and Stacey glared at Ronnie,for years she had believed her daughter had died. For months Danielle was living in Walford and not breathed a word to anyone,how was it Ronnie's fault? "Look everyone is in shock,everyone is upset so why dont you just back off abit yeah?" she held Ronnie tighter wanting her to know someone was on her side.

"Well it is all her fault,Danielle is the nicest person you could meet and your sister treated her like rubbish for months!" Stacey argued back,she wanted to defend Danielle like she had always done.

Ronnie shook her head and wiped her damp face with her hand,"No..i didnt know who she was,if she had just told me..".

"She tried,everytime she tried to tell you the truth you turned her away or let her down!" Stacey yelled pointing a finger.

Andy sat back down and closed his eyes,all he wanted was for Danielle to be ok,so they could get back to their normal lives. Even the thought of going back to Telford seemed like a good option,he didnt want Danielle hurt anymore than she was already. Andy couldn't bare the thought of his little girl belonging to another family and loving them.

* * * * * *

Twenty minutes had past and no one had said another word,all four were now seated in silence whilst the sound of machines and chatter filled the air. Ronnie had never felt so guilty before in her life,all she could hear was Danielle begging and crying. She let a small smile escape her lips at the thought of her daughter being alive. Already having a relationship with Danielle seemed even better,she already knew her and had been through a life changing experience with her. Ronnie was the first to stand up as a doctor approached them.

"Mr Jones?" he spoke softly resting a hand on the mans shoulder.

Andy quickly stood up and straightened himself out,"Is she ok?" he asked quickly,his voice scratchy and high pitched.

The doctor smiled clutching on to his clipboard,"Danielle is going to be fine,she consumed a large amount of alcohol and we had to pump her stomach" he explained adjusting his glasses. "We placed a suction tube through the mouth because Danielle was unconscious when she was brought in,I would suggest talking to Danielle about the effects of drinking and the damage it could cause when she gets home. She is going to be just fine Mr Jones,she is now sleeping it off,its best we keep her in overnight just to be safe" he smiled and turned to walk away.

Ronnie sighed with relief that she was alive and no major accident had happened,she stopped the doctor,"But she's going to be ok when she gets out?" she asked wanting confirmation for the second time.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

Ronnie smiled and held her hand out,"Im her.."

"Friend..she's her friend" Andy interrupted giving Ronnie a cold glare.

The doctor shook Ronnie's hand and tilted his head to the side,"She's gonna be fine,you can go in and see her if you like" he pointed to the door and peeled himself away from the woman.

Andy said nothing but simply walked towards the door,"I think you should go" he said before pushing the door open and walking to his little girl's bedside.


	19. The Light That Shines

Ronnie stared at the door waiting for Andy to walk out,the sooner he walked out the sooner she could see Danielle. Knowing how confused and hurt Danielle must be feeling Ronnie wanted to make everything better,make all the pain go away. All her life she had dreamt of being a mother,a good mother. She always knew she had it in her despite her father saying otherwise. Ronnie felt confused herself,only an hour ago she thought her baby was dead,she had believed it for so long she was only just coming to terms with it. But no,how could she have been so stupid to believe her fathers evil lies? She hated it,being like everyone else,being sucked into Archie's pretend family man routine. The guilt felt overwhelming,time and time ago she had shut Danielle out,told her she didnt want her around Amy or around any family. She could only imagine how she made the girl feel,how she felt about aborting her child. Ronnie sighed loudly,she could feel Stacey's eyes watching her like a hawk,she knew what she was thinking.

"Ron why dont I get you a coffee?" Roxy suggested wanting to break the eerie silence and support her sister in any way possible.

Ronnie shook her head and bit her fingernail nervously,"I dont want a coffee,i just want to see Danielle!" she snapped rubbing her forehead trying to make sense of all the thoughts and unanswered questions swimming around in her mind.

Stacey shook her head,only now Ronnie Mitchell wanted to know Danielle. Only know Ronnie gave a damn,it was unbelievable Stacey thought. Months she had watched Danielle go through hell trying to find the right moment,trying to please Ronnie in anyway she could only to be shot down. "Why dont you just go home,theres nothing for you here Ronnie..not anymore" Stacey smirked wanting to get the upper hand on the Mitchell's.

Ronnie's shoulders tensed at Stacey's harsh words,"I dont want to go home,Amy's here!" she shrieked drawing unwanted attention to all three of them.

"No Danielle..Danielle is here. Do you really think shes gonna wanna see you when she wakes up? You Mitchell's are no good,the lot of you!" she glared at Roxy as she spoke,not forgetting the events at Christmas that tore the Slater's apart.

Ronnie stood up and paced the corridor up and down,"If i'd known do you really think I would have turned her away Stacey?" Ronnie flung her hands to her sides,she wanted to know everything. Why didnt Danielle tell her sooner? Why didnt Danielle tell her when she went with her for the abortion why?!

Stacey stood up,she wasn't scared of Ronnie or any of the Mitchell's for that matter. Protecting Danielle was her main concern,she couldn't watch them destroy her and make her into something she isn't. "She tried to tell you,but you were such a horrible cow to her! Always turning her away,the only time you wanted her was to use her!" Stacey pointed a finger,she felt angry towards Ronnie not only because she expected Danielle to want her,but making out she was innocent in all of this.

"I didnt know who she was..how could I have known I thought my baby was dead" Ronnie's voice cracked with emotion,her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Danielle's only life line,her best friend,the one that had been there for her.

* * * * * *

Andy grabbed hold of Danielle's hand,he felt his lip tremble as he faught back the tears. Danielle looked so peaceful as she slept,the cut on her head had been stitched up leaving her with a small white bandage. Andy shivered as he remembered all the days he spent with Lizzie in hospital,making promises and praying so hard for her to be ok. Thanking god that Danielle hadn't been involved in an accident he couldn't help but wonder why she had drank so much in the first place. Yes he knew Ronnie's family had thrown her out,but why did she feel the need to drink herself into oblivion? Andy wasn't sure,he wasn't sure about anything anymore,moving to London now seemed like the worst choice he ever made. Things were fine in Telford,everything was quiet and trouble free. Andy thought back to the times when Danielle used to come home from London,miserable and depressed,not wanting to talk to anyone about it. It all adds up now,Ronnie was to blame for everything,her and that family he thought.

Andy cleared his throat and squeezed Danielle's hand a little tighter,wanting her to know he was with her. "Oh Dani,look at you. What would your mother say right now?..probably ground you for years" he laughed a little wanting to make the best out of the horrible situation. "I remember when you were little,gorgeous little thing always wanting to play with Gareth. Such a sweet girl,you deserve better..alot more Dani you know you do" he brought Danielle's hand up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Stacey peered through the door,her eyes bloodshot and red from crying.

Andy caught a fright not expecting anyone to come in,he smiled warmly at Stacey. "Yes of course you can,she's still sound asleep" he whispered. He watched as Gareth's new love interest made her way over to Danielle's bedside,the small lamp shone on her face highlighting her tear stained face. "You've been crying?" Andy asked tilting his head to the side.

Stacey nodded and wiped her face down using her sleeve of her jacket,"Im fine,i just hate hospitals you know..the smell..the people" she lied leaning on Danielle's bed rails. Stacey had watched Ronnie break down just moments ago in the corridor,she wasn't kean on any Mitchell's but she honestly believed Ronnie cared. Never before had she seen Ronnie so open and emotional about another human being. Roxy kindly took her outside for a walk to clear her head and get some fresh air,people were starting to stare at the hysterical woman so Roxy thought it was best.

Andy sighed and turned his attention back to his daughter,he watched her chest rise and fall steadily. "This isn't like my Dani,she wouldn't do anything like this. Its her..that woman..shes to blame I know it!" he accused,shaking his head.

"She didnt know who she was she had no idea,i kept telling Danielle to tell her the truth,she had a right to know" Stacey pointed out,it was a strange feeling,sticking up for Ronnie Mitchell. Deep in Stacey's heart she knew Danielle loved and idolized her more then anything in the world,if Danielle heard her bad mouth Ronnie she knew she would put her in her place right away.

Andy carefully placed Danielle's hand by her side and took a deep breath,"The only reason we moved to London was to keep an eye on her,i knew something wasn't right. That Ronnie is to blame,Danielle is better off without her,she only needs her family,me and Gareth" he nodded running his hands through his hair.

Stacey shook her head feeling the tears brim in her eyes,"She's not to blame,when Danielle wakes up shes gonna want Ronnie" she took Danielle's hand. "Look I dont like the Mitchell's myself,they look down their nose at everyone think there better than everyone else but Danielle loves her" she watched as the man slowly fell to bits,there was nothing she could do,she had to tell him the truth.

* * * * * *

Ronnie sipped the cold water whilst the breeze dried her eyes. She hadn't planned to cry in front of Stacey or make a spectacle of herself but she couldn't hold it in much longer. Everything was starting to catch up with her,she turned to Roxy sitting beside her. "Thank you" she whispered reaching for her hand.

Roxy grinned placing her hand firmly in her sisters,she leaned into Ronnie resting her head on her shoulder,"Everything will be ok,Danielle she loves you shes gonna want you" she smiled as she felt Ronnie's head touch hers lightly.

"I let her down Rox over and over again..she deserves better. Andy's right,ive been nothing more than a friend,a bad one at that" Ronnie shook her head and sipped the last of her water.

Roxy squeezed Ronnie's hand and looked at her,"Ron listen yeah your here,and Danielle's dad is just upset,come on lets go inside and see her" she pulled Ronnie up and the two headed back into the hospital.

* * * * * *

After a short chat with Andy,Stacey decided to leave and go back home to see Gareth and check up on her mum. She opened the door carefully not wanting to disturb Andy and Danielle,she looked across at the seats all lined up against the wall. Ronnie and Roxy were back,Ronnie a lot calmer and patiently waiting for any news.

Ronnie stood up as soon as she caught site of Stacey,"Can I go in?" she asked,her voice small and squeaky.

Stacey crossed her arms,"I think you should wait until he comes out,im gonna go home check on my mum" she exchanged a quick smile and headed off towards the exit.

Ronnie sighed and sat back down again,she wasn't used to waiting around not getting what she wanted when she wanted. For Danielle Ronnie would change,Ronnie would be everything Danielle wanted her to be. Whether she wanted her as a friend or as a mother,Ronnie wanted to be apart of her life,get to know her,be the one she comes running to.

* * * * * *

"If only your mum was here,she would know what to do with you,say all the right things make you feel better. Im useless,but I can promise you I will protect you Dani" he leaned down and kissed Danielle's forehead. His eyes widened in amazement as his daughter's head shifted to the side,her mouth opened slightly and her eyes scrunched up.

"Dani..Dani love its me" Andy grinned as his little girl opened her heavy eyes.

"Is Ronnie here?" Danielle croaked closing her tired eyes once again.


	20. Goodbye Old Me

Andy watched over his little girl as she fell back into a peaceful sleep. He felt his heart hurt,hurt for Lizzie. He knew if she was still alive Danielle would have been content on not knowing who her real family were,Lizzie was the best mother Danielle could have been given. What had Ronnie done for Danielle apart from make her miserable he thought. He sighed running his hands up and down his face,it was beginning to get later and Andy felt drained and tired. Gareth was probably wondering where he had gone,he had to call him and let him know. As much as it killed him to leave Danielle,he kissed her cheek and walked slowly towards the door. It seemed the Mitchell sisters were going no where,Ronnie quickly rose to her feet once she saw Andy.

Andy cleared his throat,"She asked for you" he spoke quietly turning away. "Im going to phone Gareth" he nodded and began walking down the corridor to the exit.

Ronnie broke into a smile,this was it. This was the moment her and Danielle would be reunited,be together again like it should have been. "Rox just give me a minute alone" she ordered feeling Roxy standing behind her wanting to go in with her. Ronnie walked towards the door and slowly pushed it open,her emotions all over the place. Her heart sunk and the tears quickly formed in her eyes as Danielle slept,she was her baby,her Amy. Walking closer and closer she saw the bandage on Danielle's head,the guilt rushed through her realizing her family had made her do this.

Ronnie caught her breath and stood over Danielle,she nervously reached out and grabbed her hand. "Danielle..." she whispered,it was all she could manage to say. It was all very hard to take in,this was the girl that works on the stall,the same girl thats friends with Stacey Slater,this girl was her daughter. Everything now made complete sense,the reason why Danielle was always hanging about trying to get to know the Mitchell's. Sitting on the edge of her bed Ronnie brushed her hand over Danielle's cheek.

"You know I was sitting out there thinking about what I was going to say to you" the tears fell down Ronnie's face. "But everything I wanted to say has just gone straight out of my head" she laughed a little,speechless that this beautiful girl was her baby. "Danielle im so sorry,if id known..i would never..." Ronnie broke into a sob unable to control her emotions,her mind flashing back to just a few hours ago when her father threw her out. "I would never of let him treat you like that..i would never of treated you how I did".

Ronnie stroked Danielle's hair,the smell of alcohol on her breath was still strong and quite overpowering. "All them times when I was horrible to you.. I never meant it..you have to believe me. Everything is gonna change..me and you spending time together..i promise I will do everything I can baby" Ronnie lent down and kissed Danielle's temple as she stirred a little.

"Ron,can I come in now..its just some old bloke in a wheelchair keeps staring at me" Roxy shuddered and tip toed through the door not wanting to spoil the special moment between mother and daughter. "How is she doing?" she asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

Ronnie nodded she held Danielle's hand whilst stroking her face with the other,"She is gonna be fine,sleeping off the drink" she gazed adoringly.

Roxy smiled,"Well this is not gonna be the first time Danielle gets hammered,me and my niece are gonna party!" she laughed.

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at Roxy's outrageous plans,there was no way she was going to let Danielle get in this state again,she had responsibilities now. "Why would he do it?...why would he tell me that?" Ronnie asked turning to her sister.

Roxy wasn't sure what to say,she loved her father but this was stepping over the line. For years she had watched Ronnie and Archie fight and argue over just about anything,but this was the unthinkable. "I dunno Ron..guess your gonna have to speak to him" she shrugged her shoulders.

Danielle's mind suddenly awoke and she could hear muffled voices,her head felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. She could feel her heart beating in her ears knowing the drink was still in her system. Her throat felt dry and itchy craving for water. Slowly she opened her eyes to her mother,the one person she had been wanting for months,"Ronnie" she whispered opening her eyes and softly clearing her throat.

"Im here..im here and everything is going to be ok sweetie I promise you" she watched as Danielle nodded and gently squeezed her hand. "You had me so worried,look Roxy is even here" she grinned watching Danielle turn her head to her aunt.

Roxy gave Danielle a cheeky wink,"Look at you eh? Creating all this drama!" she joked watching Danielle open and close her eyes with a smile on her face. "Look I better get back I bet Amy is screaming Walford down,call me later Ron yeah?" Roxy stood up and rubbed Danielle's arm affectionately leaving the two of them alone.

* * * * * *

Archie stood in the living room,the whole family had fallen silent,no one wanting to say anything or try and explain whats happened. Archie could feel his dreams of having the perfect family slipping away so quickly,he had to do something to save himself. He took a step towards Peggy,it broke his heart to see her in tears. Phil protectively stood behind his mother,wanting to make sure nothing else could hurt her.

"Peggy darlin..you have to believe me,i had no idea who she was" he took a step forward,although Archie's words where somewhat true he still told Ronnie her baby died.

Peggy shook her head,"You told Ronnie her daughter was dead!" she pointed a finger trying her hardest not to raise her voice as Amy and Jack were just across the hallway.

Archie put his hands in his pockets,he couldn't give up not now. He had lied for so many years he knew he couldn't just put his hands up and admit defeat. "It was such a long time ago,she was fourteen a child herself...i thought I was doing the right thing" he argued wanting Peggy to see his point of view.

"That girl has been living here for months..cleaning toilets..cleaning the pub. How could you Archie..how could you tell your own daughter that your grandchild died" she felt the tears scold her eyes, she turned away from the man she truly believed loved her. "Phil do something will you..get him out of my pub!" she ordered walking off into the kitchen.

Phil glared at Archie with his hands on his hips,he knew he was trouble,Ronnie had tried to warn everyone so many times. "Don't make me throw you out Archie..go!" he threatened,his eyes wide pointing towards the door.

* * * * * *

Gareth paced around the front room,having just got off the phone to Andy he was trying to get his around what he had just been told. Danielle's real mother was Ronnie,the bar maid at the local,Danielle was found drunk and taken into hospital. He sighed and poured himself a large scotch,and peered out of the window. It was dark and the faint sound of drunken boys could be heard running across the square. All he wanted to do was go to the hospital be there for his dad and sister,but Andy told him to stay and wait. The sound of the door startled Gareth,he put down his drink and ran towards the door.

"Oh Stacey...Stacey its so good to see you!" he sighed pulling her into his arms.

Stacey hugged him back,her head resting against his chest. She knew she had to see Gareth and explain what happened properly,he had a right to know. "Sorry I didnt call you sooner..its just ..well you know" she whispered slowly pulling away from him and shutting the door behind her.

Gareth rubbed his forehead,"I've been so worried..just doesn't sound like something Dani would do..im kinda shocked" he frowned downing the last of his drink.

Stacey crossed her arms and nodded,"Yeah well,shes been through a lot with Ronnie shes been bottling it up for so long" she explained,her eyes stung from crying.

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting down on the sofa.

Stacey sighed and sat down next to him,"Ronnie had a right to know I mean Danielle had been trying to tell her for months..i kept saying to her you have to tell her sooner or later..but..".

"You knew!" Gareth jumped up,an angry expression suddenly appeared on his face.

Stacey swallowed hard,"Well yeah..Dan told me and she told me not to tell anyone" she spoke with a hand gesture believing she had done nothing wrong.

Gareth shook his head and laughed a little,"Your telling me you've known for ages and you didnt even tell me!" he shouted.

"I was being a mate to Danielle,she asked me to say nothing" Stacey argued back just wanting someone to be there for her,not expecting Gareth to be so angry and annoyed.

"Just go Stace.. I cant be dealing with this right now" he sat back down and sighed.

Stacey took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder,"I wanted to tell you..Danielle's my best mate. I..".

"Go.." he whispered grabbing the television remote and turning the volume up full.

* * * * * *

It had just struck midnight and although nurses were asking Ronnie to leave she refused. Danielle was now sitting up in bed,her mind still a little fuzzy and her head still banging. Everything seemed like such a blur,she couldn't even remember how she got herself in this terrible mess. She looked over at Ronnie,a rush of love surged through her and her heart jumped in her throat just like it did whenever she looked at her mother. Ronnie was everything Danielle wanted and even though the circumstances wernt great,Danielle was happy. "Im sorry.." Danielle bowed her head a little looking down at the drip attached to her.

Ronnie shook her head and climbed onto the bed,"No..its my fault..its all my fault please dont apologize" she ran her hands through her hair.

Danielle shook her head not wanting to cry in front of Ronnie,it only made her feel weak and not worthy of being a Mitchell. "I should have told you..why did granddad do that?" she asked her eyes wide.

Ronnie clenched her teeth together hating the way she called him granddad,he was no grandfather he was no father either,he didnt deserve to be called that. "None of that matters baby just you..your all that matters" she promised grabbing Danielle's hand wanting to promise her the entire world.

Danielle nodded feeling the need to sleep again,she shut her eyes smiling at the thought of no longer having to dream about being with her mother. "Thank you.." she whispered.

"Everything is going to be alright..im going to take you home tomorrow..and me and you we can be together" she kissed Danielle's cheek holding in sobs that were just itching to escape from her.

Danielle nodded still drunk and quite disorientated,Ronnie knew Danielle was asleep as the tight grip on her hand weakened. With one last kiss Ronnie quietly stepped out of the room and took a deep breath. She had held everything together for so long,she had to be strong for Danielle. Ronnie raised a hand to her head and closed her eyes tightly,letting out a loud sob. All she wanted to do was hold her baby and never let anybody hurt her,but things wernt going to be simple.

"Ronnie?" a voice spoke.

Ronnie quickly turned around and dried her eyes,"Andy..im sorry..i just .." she covered her mouth not wanting to expose herself in front of him.

Andy nodded,"She doing ok?" he asked peering into the room for a quick peep.

"Yes..she's fine" she replied pulling herself together as a doctor approached the pair of them.

The doctor smiled extending his hand to Andy and then to Ronnie,"Pleased to tell you that you can take Danielle home in the morning,she will feel abit sick and maybe have a headache but she is fine" he nodded quickly moving down the corridor having just been called for another patient.

Ronnie looked at Andy then looked away again,she sat herself down and pulled her phone out from her pocket,letting Roxy know everything was ok. Although she knew she had no right to demand that Danielle moved in with her,she wanted to shout and shake Andy to get her point across,explain to him once again she had no idea who she was.

"Dani will be coming back with me,i think its best" he glanced over to her waiting for a another argument.

Ronnie sighed and nodded slowly,it wasn't what she wanted but right now all she cared about was her baby,her Danielle.

_**Can you believe this has gotten over 200 reviews im completely shocked and pleased! So glad people are reading and enjoying this,got lots and lots more to come.**_


	21. Me & You

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?" Ronnie asked holding Danielle's hand tightly.

Danielle comfortably laid her head against Ronnie's chest,the ward was just beginning to wake up and the pair had been awake for over an hour. "I tried to..it was never that easy to just blurt it out" Danielle sighed relishing every single second of being in her mothers arms.

Ronnie nodded,"I promise you Danielle everything is gonna be ok,me and you we can be together" she promised holding her daughter tightly.

Danielle wanted to believe everything Ronnie was saying,throughout all the months she had been living in London Danielle couldn't remember more than five times when Ronnie was nice to her. There was still so much going on in Danielle's mind,her whole life had flipped 180 and she had no idea how to start putting it all back together neatly.

"Why didnt you come with me.. to the second appointment..did you really have things to do at the club?" Danielle asked looking up at Ronnie,her face full of innocence.

Ronnie bit her lip,it was bad enough not knowing who Danielle was and having to go with her for the first appointment. Watching somebody else loose their child was just another painful reminder of what she lost. Danielle turned to Ronnie for support and guidance but Ronnie knew she couldn't put herself through the pain again. "I wanted to..i wanted to come and go with you and be there for you its just .." Ronnie shook her head.

"What?" Danielle asked squeezing Ronnie's hand,encouragement to carry on speaking.

"I thought you were dead..i thought I would never get the chance to hold you in my arms ever again" Ronnie held Danielle tighter each word she spoke. "Watching you loose your baby just reminded me,it brought it all back and I just couldn't go through with it. I was selfish..but not anymore..im going to be everything to you baby" she promised kissing Danielle's hair.

Danielle nodded and wrapped an arm around her mother's waist,she couldn't be mad at Ronnie,after all Danielle had been selfish herself. Only having the abortion because Ronnie offered to attend with her,spending time with her mother clouded her real decisions to keep the baby. Danielle nodded,"I understand" she whispered closing her eyes.

To Ronnie the last 24 hours felt unreal,like she was having one of those out of body experiences. Panicking that any second she was going to wake up and have to go through loosing her child all over again. Ronnie still had alot to work on,including her father. She knew Roxy and Peggy couldn't handle Archie on their own,they were both weak and craved attention from him.

"You know,whatever you decide you wanna do is fine with me. Going back with your dad is probably best for you" Ronnie looked down smiling at the child happily content in her arms.

"I dunno what I want..what about Stacey shes gonna feel like I dont want her anymore,everyones expecting me to make choices and I just dont know!" Danielle complained,her eyes filling with the thought of facing her father,telling him that she wants Ronnie and the Mitchell's.

"I know,i know baby but we have all the time in the world to be together" she reassured placing a kiss on Danielle's forehead.

* * * * * *

Stacey rubbed her sore eyes as she stumbled down the stairs still half asleep. After Mo had called her for what seemed the tenth time to open the stall up Stacey thought she better show her face. So much seemed to be on her mind,Gareth for starters. Stacey wasn't sure if she was dumped or not and as for seeing her best friend in such a drunken state everything seemed like a horrible nightmare.

"Ive made you a nice cup of tea Stacey..told Mo you were feeling a little under the weather!" Jean smiled pulling out a chair for Stacey and sitting down herself.

Stacey nodded,"Im fine mum alright..its just Danielle im worried about. You didnt see her last night..and then them Mitchell swanning in suddenly giving a damn!" she ranted taking the cup of tea and sipping it gently.

"How is Danielle?" Jean asked trying to flatten down her bed hair.

Stacey nodded leaning against the kitchen units,"She's fine well she will be if that Ronnie Mitchell would just leave her alone!".

Jean laughed nervously,"How about you invite that lovely boyfriend of yours round for tea,i can make my famous sausage surprise.. I wonder if he would like my sausage surprise" Jean spoke slowly,really trying to think.

"I dont think ive got a boyfriend anymore mum" Stacey rubbed her forehead only knowing her mother was about to ask a hundred questions about her relationship.

Jean's smiled dropped,"Why?".

Stacey shrugged her shoulders,putting on a front was easier than admitting she was down in the dumps. "All this stuff about Ronnie being Danielle's mum,he just went mental because I didnt tell him" she explained.

"Oh Stacey its just a silly little argument,it will all blow over you'll see" Jean grinned.

* * * * * *

Danielle started to feel a lot better as the morning progressed,although all she wanted to do was get out of hospital and try and put her life back together. Her pounding headache had shifted which meant her thoughts were a lot more clearer and defined. She watched as Ronnie fussed over her pillows making sure she was comfortable enough. Danielle grinned,this was all she really wanted. Ronnie being a mum,and caring about her.

"What?" Ronnie asked noticing Danielle staring at her.

Danielle smiled,"You dont have to do that you know,i should be getting out of here soon" she glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall.

"Yeah if a doctor actually decides to come past this way" Ronnie moaned running a hand down Danielle's pale face. "You should eat something,although your stomach probably isn't up to much today".

Danielle giggled,"Im fine honestly" she assured suddenly feeling all eyes on her. Being the center of attention was something Danielle wasn't used to,stepping back and keeping her mouth shut was more her style.

"Roxy has already planned a major drink binging night out" Ronnie informed her daughter perching on the edge of the bed.

Danielle's eyes lit up with complete happiness,just knowing that the family shes been wanting all this time wanted her back."Really..when?" she grinned.

"Are you being serious?" Ronnie laughed,"After the episode last night I thought you'd wanna stay away from booze for a while" she nudged Danielle lightly,wanting to show her that she too could make jokes and smile. The ice queen side of Ronnie wanted nothing more than to be set free,it was no longer a front she needed to put up.

Danielle smiled,"Yeah well,you haven't known how much ive wanted to be apart of all this..your family" she said shyly.

"Our family.." Ronnie corrected Danielle grabbing hold of both hands.

* * * * * *

Andy stopped outside Danielle's room,he clutched the handles of the carrier bag containing Danielle's clothes. He closed his eyes hearing giggling and talking,in his heart he knew this was what Danielle wanted. A mother figure was something Andy was not going to deprive his child of,Danielle still seemed young for her age needing guidance and to be looked after. Ronnie Mitchell hadn't exactly won him over,after the small chat in the shop about children he thought she was abit of a cow. The whole Mitchell family hadn't given him the best impression,Roxy was abit out there and loud although Peggy seemed nice,friendly. He wasn't entirely sure if he could put himself through this,to watch his little girl play happy families with a family that wasn't her own.

"Brought you some clothes" he held up the carrier bag pushing the door open.

Danielle smiled,"Thanks dad..i cant wait to get out of here" she took the bag from him.

Ronnie wasn't sure where to place herself,Andy raised Danielle and he probably knew her inside out. Ronnie knew nothing about Danielle but she was determined to change it all,she wanted to be Danielle's mother,whatever it takes.

"Your rooms all ready for you,Gareth insisted on painting it before you arrived home" he chuckled.

Ronnie cleared her throat and ran her hands through her fringe,she hadn't slept or eaten since last night and it was clear she was exhausted. "Have you spoken to a doctor?" she asked Andy.

Andy nodded,"Danielle can be discharged as soon as shes ready" he smiled at his daughter as she jumped off the bed holding her clothes.

"Im going to get changed then..do you two mind" Danielle said politely.

"Ill just be outside babe" Ronnie lent in kissing Danielle's cheek and followed Andy towards the door.

Once the door was shut a silence fell between the two parents. The hospital got busier and nurses were rushing around with trolleys,visitors waiting to see their loved ones. Ronnie hated hospital,it was only another reminder of what she lost. Giving birth to a gorgeous little baby and then having her taken away the very same day.

"Im not doing this to be mean..im doing this for Danielle" Andy's voice cut through the silence grabbing Ronnie's attention.

Ronnie smiled,"I just want whats best for her,i dont want to take her away from you,please you have to believe me" she begged placing her hand on his arm.

Andy nodded,"Dani and Gareth,they are all I have left..with Lizzie gone I feel like im loosing them more and more everyday" he confessed.

"I want to get to know her,i want to do things with her..i just want to be her mother..be whatever she wants me to be,on her terms" Ronnie tilted her head wanting to engage with Andy and try to block any arguments that were on there way.

"I should have known it was you,everything makes sense now..the locket" he pointed to Ronnie's chest.

Ronnie almost instantly clasped her hand around the locket,"I wish I could change things really I do..i would never of let him treat her like that" she shook her head.

"Who?" Andy quizzed.

Ronnie stared at him,"My dad..he threw her out, he told me she was dead and I believed him..i ..im sorry alright" her eyes watered,what could she possibly say to make this man believe she wasn't some kind of monster out to hurt Danielle.

Andy said nothing,it seemed the more Ronnie opened her mouth the more things he didnt like about her. "Danielle needs support,her family and friends around her" he sighed.

"I can be there for her,me and Roxy we want to be apart of her life. She came looking for me all them months ago,i just..please just let me be what she wants me to be" she pleaded,her hand resting on her chest,speaking from the heart.

Danielle stepped out in her normal clothes,she sensed the tension between the pair of them,"Is everything alright?" she asked causing Ronnie to spin on her heals and stand beside her.

"Everything is fine..im going to get a cab home" Ronnie decided wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Danielle frowned,"No!" she shrieked not wanting to be apart.

"Ill take you home,the cars outside" Andy said softly walking towards the exit.

Danielle grinned as Ronnie pulled her in close,this was it. This was the start of her happy ever after.

_**I do hope this was the chapter you guys wanted. Updated tonight because I probably wont update until Sunday. As a guy I do find it a little difficult to write all the lovey dovey stuff between Ronnie and Danielle but I hope im doing an ok job so far! lol Thanks to every single person that has reviewed,put me on alert and added me to their favorites I appreciate it so so much!**_


	22. We Made It

Roxy pushed the buggy back and forth whilst she watched the world go by. Roxy felt everything changing before her eyes and she hated it. Why did Archie have to be so menacing and evil? Why couldn't everybody just get along and be a proper family? Roxy craved a warm loving home,but living in the Vic was far from happy. She couldn't bare seeing Peggy so down and hurt,Archie's lies had hurt everybody. Roxy thought back to the times when she was younger,when her dad was the world to her,anything she wanted she had. His golden girls,his angels,Roxy had no idea where it went so wrong. Danielle was Ronnie's baby,the quiet shy and slightly odd teenager was the child Ronnie gave away. Roxy couldn't begin to imagine how her sister must be feeling towards Archie,she could see people from the market glancing over and whispering among themselves. The Mitchell's were the talk of the town,everyone was talking about Ronnie and Danielle and how Archie had been caught out. Peering into the buggy Roxy smiled,Amy was so beautiful and precious,she didnt deserve to be apart of such evil cold lies.

"Such a lovely day,i remember like yesterday when you and Ronnie were kids,such beautiful little girls" Archie appeared behind Arthurs bench smiling away at Amy peacefully sleeping.

Roxy felt her heart leap in fright,she jumped up and grabbed hold of the handles,"What do you want?" she asked sharply looking from side to side not wanting to be seen talking to him.

Archie shook his head,"I just wanted to see my granddaughter,you know everything will blow over soon" he smiled trying to make eye contact with his youngest.

Roxy felt her hands grip tighter,all she wanted to do was get Amy back inside away from him,"No one wants you around here dad..why dont you do yourself a favor and go!" she snapped gritting her teeth. This was it,Roxy was not going to be sucked in again,she promised herself for Amy's sake.

"Listen I know your upset,everybody is upset because of that girl.." he casually put his hands in his trouser pockets,he looked up at the Vic wondering how he could get his family back.

"That girl..that girl is Ronnie's daughter!" Roxy shouted,"And I suggest you go before they get back because Ronnie is not gonna wanna see you around here!" she pointed a finger,warning him she meant business,not wanting him to see the weak side to her.

Archie nodded,"Veronica will never understand you know,i did this for her. Always hurting not being able to move on from the past..i thought I was doing right by her" he spoke smoothly.

"I dont believe you,still trying to make out your innocent in all this! You told Ronnie her baby died when she wasn't,what sort of father are you!" Roxy shrieked feeling her temper flare up,her eyes wide. Although she hated him for what he had done,she still loved him. "Look just go dad,everyone is better off without you around" she turned and began walking Amy back to the Vic.

Archie grabbed her arm softly,"You know I would never do anything to hurt you or Ronnie,my girls..my beautiful little girls..you know that" he rubbed her shoulder,Roxy was his only way to get back into the family. He knew all her weaknesses,abit of love and affection and Roxy was anyones. "Come on Roxy,Amy doesn't deserve not to see her granddad its not fair" he pleaded.

Roxy stared at the man that was once the world to her,the one man she thought she could turn to and lean on in life. "Amy doesn't need lies and deceit around her dad,i think its best if you just went back to Weymouth you know..build your life there" she suggested folding her arms.

"But my life is here with you and Ronnie and Peggy,darlin I did what I thought was right..right for my family. Nobody was meant to get hurt" he took a step forward granting permission to see Amy. He extended his arms into the buggy and pulled a sleeping Amy out,she stirred slightly but rested comfortably on Archie's shoulder. "There,no harm done eh?" he grinned bobbing up and down with her.

Roxy said nothing but simply watched her father,she looked around the square for any signs of her sister,being caught talking to Archie would not go down too well. "Right come on,shes gotta have a feed" Roxy rushed taking Amy and placing her back in the buggy. Taking one last look at her father she turned and walked back into the Vic.

* * * * * *

Stacey walked back to the stall carrying two cups of tea,she noticed Gareth wasn't working today,she had no idea where she stood with him. Wanting things to work out so much she considered taking the day off herself and begging him to forgive her. With Danielle coming home she had a lot on her mind aswell as looking after the stall and deciding what to do about her boyfriend.

"There we go mum" she forced a smile handing her a cup.

Jean grinned and almost immediately took the lid off,"Nothing like a good cup of tea to kick start the morning!" she spoke excitedly.

Stacey nodded paying little attention to her mother but staring at the Jones's house. She knew Gareth would be there if he wasn't at work. "Mum can you manage for a while,i really have to sort something out" she explained untieing her money belt.

"Hang on Stacey ive got just the thing for you!" Jean rushed around the stall trying to find her handbag. After rustling around in a carrier bag Jean pulled out a large plastic box. "Take these to him,i made them especially for you,you can even say you made them!" she thrusted the box at her daughter.

Stacey stared at her mother then slowly looked down at the burnt fairy cakes and cookies stacked up in the box. "Thanks mum but I.." Stacey began only to be cut off.

"Just tell him your sorry and all will be forgotten!" she smiled as Stacey took the box from her,"My little Stacey Slater Ice Skater..all loved up!" she shouted watching her daughter walk away.

* * * * * *

Andy sighed as the traffic was beginning to annoy him. They had already took two shortcuts but it seemed rush hour was looming and people wanted to get home. He glanced in his mirror watching Danielle snuggle into Ronnie,never before had he seen her so content and happy. Sure this wasn't what he wanted but its what Danielle wanted and Andy wanted her to be happy. He switched the radio on wanting to block out the plans Ronnie and Danielle were busy making,places they wanted to go,things they wanted to do together.

"We should have left earlier.." he sighed gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Ronnie felt very uncomfortable in such a small compact space,there was no where to escape. Having Danielle sitting next to her,her baby,her daughter was still like a dream. So beautiful and intelligent,she reminded her so much when she was nineteen. "If you drive onto the second lane then take the right,we will get there a lot quicker" she pointed out smiling as she met Andy's eyes in the rear view mirror.

Danielle happily sighed with her head rested against Ronnie's shoulder,this was like a dream come true. They were going home together,as a family. Danielle could only dream about something like this a few days ago and now it was really happening. Looking up at Ronnie she suddenly felt so insecure,Ronnie hadn't particularly eaten,slept or had a shower but she still looked incredibly beautiful. Danielle couldn't be more grateful that Ronnie had stayed with her and refused to go home,she must love me she thought.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Ronnie asked smoothing down her daughters hair.

Danielle nodded,"Better,got a little headache but nothing that a paracetamol wont cure" she smiled.

Ronnie kissed the top of her her head and wrapped an arm around her,she could feel her heart filling with unconditional love for Danielle,nothing could tear them apart not now. "You'll feel better when your home" she smiled.

Danielle nodded,the only place she wanted to be was with Ronnie. She knew once she got home and Ronnie went back to the flat that Andy would lecture her,try his best to warn her off the Mitchell's. Danielle knew she could live in a cardboard box with her mother and be happy,being together was the only thing on her mind. She watched her father take Ronnie's directions and the surrounding became familiar as they drove past the tube station.

* * * * * *

Gareth sighed as the knocking on the door interrupted his computer game. He couldn't wait until his dad and sister came back home,he wanted his family around him. Stomping down the stairs and running a hand through his bed hair he opened the door.

"Stacey..what are you doing here?" he asked bluntly leaning against the door frame.

Stacey shifted uncomfortably,"I came to give you these,well my mum made them for you,you dont have to eat them..well I wouldn't eat them to be honest. I cant even make out what they are" she rambled giving the box to him.

Gareth bit his lip trying to contain his laughter,he held the box at head height and examined the contents. "Im sure they are lovely Stace" he smiled rolling his eyes and pulling a funny face.

Stacey smiled as she opened the door wider,"Look I came to say im sorry,i should have told you about Ronnie and I know I ..."

Before she knew it Gareth had shut her up by planting a tender kiss on her lips. He pulled Stacey closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist,"It doesn't matter,forget it" he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

Stacey smiled playing with the hairs on the back of his neck,"I should annoy you more often,making up is so much fun" she spoke in a husky voice raising an eyebrow.

"You know..we probably have some time before my dad comes back" he glanced to the stairs .

Stacey grinned grabbing his hand and running up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * * * * *

Andy drove onto the square,people were already staring and whispering once the car had been spotted. Ronnie held her head up high,she knew another drama would be on its way soon,people would move on and Archie's disaster birthday party would be forgotten about. Pulling up outside the house he stopped the car and took they keys out the ignition,all was silent and he turned in his seat to Danielle.

"Back home where you belong" he smiled wanting some affection from his daughter.

Danielle smiled squeezing Ronnie's hand reassuringly,she knew things would be hard between both families but she knew things would work out. What better than having two great families to rely on? Her heart began pounding as the grip on her hand was loosened as Ronnie reached to open the door,"Where are you going?!" Danielle asked quickly scared of loosing her mother all over again.

Ronnie smiled,"Im just getting out the car,i need some air" she held her hand out and Danielle gratefully took it.

"I just dont want you to leave..not yet" Danielle whined in an almost childlike tone.

Ronnie grinned and wrapped her arms around her daughter,"Im never leaving you baby I promise" she kissed the top of her head. "How about I get you settled,you look like you need some sleep" she suggested looking at Andy wanting to make sure it was ok to go inside.

Andy forced a smile and nodded,he opened the front door only to find the house empty. "Gareth!" he called taking his coat off. "You here?".

Stacey gasped trying to shut Gareth up giggling,"Shut up will you,this is so embarrassing. Your gonna have to stay up here until im gone" Stacey panicked collecting her clothes trying to get dressed quick.

Gareth smiled laying back and resting his hands against his head,"Hmm well you could go,or you could just come back to bed" he smiled trying to grab her.

"No..look I will call you later alright?" she leaned in kissing his lips and trying to zip her boots up.

* * * * * *

Danielle held Ronnie's hand as they stood awkwardly in the living room,there was still so much to talk about and Danielle wanted nothing more than to just spend forever with her mother.

"Can I get you anything,tea..coffee?" Andy asked politely edging towards the kitchen.

Ronnie shook her head,"No thank you im fine" she replied looking around the front room.

Danielle watched as Stacey tried to make a quiet appearance,"Alright Stace?" Danielle smiled finding the situation more then amusing.

Stacey felt her cheeks flush,"Yeah..Gareth was just showing me his new video game" she lied feeling Ronnie's eyes burn through her.

Danielle let out a laugh,"Whatever you wanna call it" she joked feeling Ronnie's warm arms wrapped around her.

After climbing down the stairs Stacey re-adjusted her clothes and straightened herself out,"Well im really glad your alright Dan but I gotta get back,i will call in later and see how you are yeah?" she smiled walking towards the door.

Danielle nodded and watched as her best friend turned around,"Err Stace..you might want to ..erm.." Danielle pointed to Stacey's skirt accidentally tucked into her knickers.

"Surprised your wearing any at all" Ronnie noted trying to hide her amusement.

Stacey wanted to die of embarrassment, she quickly sorted herself out,"Well..yeah bye Dan" she said quickly shutting the door behind her.

Both Ronnie and Danielle turned to eachother and burst into laughter. Ronnie felt truly happy for the first time in years,her babygirl was safe,alive and all hers. "I never want to loose you not ever" Ronnie whispered.

Danielle turned to her mother and wrapped her arms around her,clinging onto her like she would never see her again. She felt her eyes water,she wanted to cry with happiness that Ronnie finally knew the truth,that they could both finally be together.

"How about you go upstairs get some sleep?" Ronnie asked wanting to make sure her baby was ok,wanting her to feel better as soon as possible.

Danielle turned back to see Andy fussing in the kitchen with the kettle,"Will you come up with me..just for abit?" Danielle asked shyly looking up.

Ronnie ran her hands through her daughters golden blond hair,"Of course" she kissed her forehead and the two walked to Danielle's freshly painted room.

"Gareth done a good job" Danielle pointed out making her way over to her bed.

Ronnie nodded whilst she watched her baby climb into bed,she looked so innocent and childlike. She walked over and sat down on the edge,she carefully tucked Danielle in,"Just what I used to do with Roxy after a wild night out" she smiled looking down at a tired yet happy Danielle.

"Everything will be ok wont it?" Danielle asked,her voice wobbled.

Ronnie took Danielle's hand placing it on her heart,"Everything is going to be fine because im here..me and you together like it always should have been" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I will call you later baby" she promised kissing Danielle for the last time.

Danielle nodded trusting her mothers word,her heart yearned for Ronnie as she watched her walk out of the door,but this was just the start. Content and happy Danielle shut her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	23. A Reason For Living

Archie peered through the blinds watching Ronnie cross the square heading straight for the Vic. He knew trying to salvage Ronnie back into his life was beyond impossible,she hated him. Archie refused to believe that his family would shut him out,Peggy was everything to him and there was no chance in the world he would give up. He had his whole life planned out,to live happy with his family,surrounded by laughter,watching his grandchild grow up. It seemed his dreams of playing the family man were in tatters,Danielle had ruined all his plans.

"You know you'll never win them back now Archie,its too late..they all hate you" Janine smiled smugly whilst sipping a strong cup of coffee.

Archie sighed,he hated having to hide away from his family and bunk in with Janine but he was desperate. "When I want your opinion Janine I will ask for it" he snarled walking away from the window feeling defeated. "The dust will soon settle and I will be back there where I belong".

Janine smiled,"You really think Ronnie is going to let you back into the family after you lied about her precious daughter being dead?" she spoke sarcastically. "I thought you were clever" she added shaking her head.

Archie knew he met his match with Janine,they were very similar and both knew exactly what they wanted out of life. "Its not Ronnie im trying to win back its Peggy" he replied sitting himself down and rubbing his tired eyes.

Janine got up from the table and walked over to the sink,she washed her mug out and placed it on the draining board. "Oh and if your gonna be stopping here for a while,im going to need some money" she grabbed her coat and opened the door,she turned giving Archie a sly wink and walked out of the door.

Archie sat on his own in the empty flat trying to get his head around how his life had suddenly been turned upside down. Only twenty four hours ago was everything perfect,he had his family and they all loved and respected him. Now things had turned ugly,Archie was slowly loosing everything he wanted,he could feel it all slipping through his fingers. No,he wasn't going down without a fight,one way or another he would win Peggy and his girls back he thought.

* * * * * *

Once Ronnie had left, Andy busied himself with some chores,anything to distract himself from Gareth's questions. Soaking a cloth under the tap and wiping away crumbs from the toaster he could feel his son staring at him,he didn't want to go through everything and explain about Ronnie it felt painful. What would Lizzie think right now if she knew what Danielle really wanted? Another mother,another woman to guide and protect her. Life wasn't meant to be this way,he and Lizzie were suppose to be happy,live a long life together.

"Is Dani alright..i mean really alright?" Gareth asked pulling out a kitchen chair. The house was beginning to feel more like home,only a few boxes with old junk were stacked in the corner of the kitchen ready to be thrown out.

Andy turned around,"I think so,she will be she just needs some rest" he replied with a smile.

Gareth nodded running a hand through his messy hair,"All that stuff with Ronnie,its all true isn't it?" he asked knowing it was,knowing it was hurting his father more than anything right now.

"Yes..she is Danielle's birth mother" he said quietly turning around the switching the kettle on. "Cup of tea?" he asked reaching up into the cupboards for some mugs.

Gareth sensed his dad was hurt,he hadn't been that long that Lizzie passed away and it was only to obvious Andy was still grieving for her. "She looks like Danielle,even that sister Roxy looks like Dan" he said remembering their blond hair.

Andy said nothing,he spooned the sugar in the cups just wanting to forget everything. Forget that Danielle wanted to be apart of another family,forget that she had another mother that she already loved.

"Dad..are you ok?" Gareth asked concerned.

Andy turned around,"What would mum say eh? Danielle wanting another family,pretending like we dont even exist anymore? Its not right,that Ronnie doesn't even crack a smile" his voice cut through the silence,his eyes threatening to tear up.

Gareth scratched his head not wanting to upset his father further,he couldn't judge the Mitchell's,he barely knew them. "Whatever Dani wants im behind her,everyone is going to have to get along. Dad she loves you,that wont stop" he assured smiling a little.

* * * * * *

"Ronnie!" Roxy beamed pulling her sister in for a hug.

Ronnie smiled,for the first time in her life she felt truly happy. It was almost like seeing the world through a fresh pair of eyes,appreciating everything all because her baby was back. Ronnie took her sisters hand leading her into the living room.

Roxy shut the door behind her,"So how is Danielle?" she asked wanting to know all the details,it was so unreal that she had a niece,someone she could take out and have a laugh with.

"She's fine shes at home sleeping" she sighed sitting herself down on the sofa. "Theres still so much to talk about Rox,and her dad already dislikes me" she rubbed her eyes,she wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep,but the thought of Danielle phoning and missing her call was a reason to stay up.

Roxy peered through the curtains watching Stacey on the stall and keeping a look out for Archie,"Your gonna be great just give everyone some time to adjust,you look exhausted Ron why dont you go to bed for abit" Roxy suggested turning around watching Ronnie's eyes open and close.

Ronnie sighed,all she could think about was Danielle. Her beautiful face,her warm soft personality. "She's so beautiful Rox,i just dont wanna mess it all up and push her into a relationship" she explained pushing her fringe out of her face.

"She came looking for you Ronnie she must love you..and yeah it wont be easy with her dad around but you will make it work because your her mum" she smiled crossing her arms and glancing at the baby monitor. Only moments before Ronnie arrived had Amy decided to give up screaming the Vic down and go to sleep.

Ronnie smiled,just the word mum filled her with complete joy. "Your right,im her mum,and im gonna be everything she wants me to be" she clasped the locket tightly in her hand. It felt like Danielle had breathed new life into Ronnie's heart,made her see that life can be worth living and enjoying.

Roxy grinned,"Exactly you were meant to be a mum Ron" she trailed off,her hand sweeping the curtains back and having another scout around the square.

"Who are you spying on?" Ronnie asked frowning slightly.

What could Roxy say? That she was talking to Archie earlier and that he wants to be apart of the family? No,Roxy had to be quick and clever,she couldn't let Ronnie know she had spoken to him. What was the point,it would only cause trouble and arguments. Roxy sighed,"Oh you know,checking out the talent" she lied hoping her sister wouldn't see right through her.

Ronnie smiled and stood up,as much as she wanted to stay and chat the bed was calling her. With a few hours sleep Ronnie knew she would feel a lot better,the risk of being grumpy and irritable when she called Danielle was something she wanted to avoid. No longer did she want to be the ice-queen,the most unapproachable,unfriendly person in Walford. Ronnie wanted to be someone Danielle was proud of. "This is Walford Rox,the chances of finding someone good looking are slim to none" Ronnie joked heading towards the door.

Roxy nodded,"Tell me about it,dreams dont come true" she moaned grabbing the remote control and sitting down.

"They do..Danielle's living proof" Ronnie turned catching Roxy's eye and exchanging a grin before heading out the door to bed.

* * * * * *

Stacey frowned,for the last hour she hadn't taken a penny. It was now nearly half past four in the afternoon and all Stacey wanted to do was go and see Danielle. Clouds moved across the square threatening to rain and put everybody in a bad mood. "Nan can you pack away I got things to do" she shouted at Mo chatting up some young fella on the fruit and veg stall.

Taking her money belt off and slipping her jacket on she walked across to the Jones's. Knocking lightly on the door she ran her hands quickly through her hair incase Gareth answered.

Andy opened the door with a smile,"Stacey..Gareth had just gone to do his shift at the chippy" he explained. He liked Stacey he thought she was good for his son,never before had he seen Gareth so happy and loved up.

Stacey shook her head,"Oh no im here to see Dan" she smiled and stepped into the family home.

Andy nodded pointing to upstairs,"Im not sure if she asleep,im sure she will be pleased to see you" he touched her arm softly and walked back into the kitchen.

Stacey climbed the stairs staring at all the family pictures on the wall. Everybody looked so happy living in Telford,Danielle hadn't changed much. Hating herself for even noticing it she realized Danielle was wearing the locket,the same locket Ronnie had. Yes,Ronnie Mitchell wasn't her favorite person but at the hospital she saw someone different. Stacey believed Ronnie wanted Danielle,but there was no way Stacey was going to stand by and watch her best friend get hurt.

"Dan..Dan are you awake..your dad let me up" Stacey spoke quietly opening the bedroom door.

Danielle held her mobile phone in her hand,the second she saw Ronnie's name flash up on screen she wanted to answer it,not keep her waiting for a second. Danielle looked over at Stacey and patted the bed. "Im awake,have been for a while" she replied as Stacey sat herself down.

Stacey smiled,"You look much better,who would have thought it eh? You drinking yourself into that state,gotta say though Dan you had everyone worried".

Danielle nodded it was bad enough not being able to remember much,she just hoped Stacey wasn't about to go into detail of her drunken accident. "Im fine now,just waiting for Ronnie to phone me" she said sadly,she was pleased to see her friend but all she wanted to do was be held by her mother.

"She will,she is probably having a rest she did look pretty rough" Stacey joked nudging Danielle a little.

Danielle cracked a smile and moved up a little for Stacey to get in,"Hows you and Gareth,what did you think of his new computer game?" she joked flattening her hair down trying to keep it in place.

Stacey kicked her shoes off and joined her best friend in bed,"Oh shut up Dan,did you see the way your dad looked at me,couldn't wait to get back on the stall" she giggled resting her head on the pillow.

"Did you seal the deal then?" Danielle asked,her cheeky smile making Stacey laugh.

"Dan!..i'd rather not say anything,and you can tell that mother of yours that I always wear knickers!" Stacey nodded,she felt so pleased to have Danielle back. Waiting in hospital so many thoughts crossed her mind,the thought of loosing the one true friend she ever had scared the life out of her.

Danielle smiled that Stacey mentioned Ronnie,mentioned her as her mother. "Do you think it will all turn out alright?" she turned to Stacey,she was always good for advice and pointing her in the right direction.

Stacey nodded,"Yeah course,you gotta do what suits you Dan,dont let any of the Mitchell's boss you about!" she said strongly knowing how weak Danielle could be when it came to Ronnie. "Listen I have to get back,mum was going on about making a special tea,anyway I will talk to you later yeah?" Stacey threw the covers off her and jumped out of the bed,she carefully slid her feet into her shoes.

Danielle nodded,"Yeah thanks Stace" she smiled watching her friend shut the door behind her.

* * * * * *

Ronnie rolled over and opened her eyes,she felt better now she slept,refreshed and less grumpy. Reaching for her phone she checked the time,it was now seven in the evening and she knew Danielle was probably still sleeping it all off still. Still she couldn't wait,with a quiet house and no screaming baby she thought it was the perfect time to call her daughter. Scrolling through her contacts she reached Danielle's name,she felt her heart flutter as she hit the dial button.

After a few seconds Danielle answered,her small sweet voice filled Ronnie with complete love. "Hey,its me" Ronnie smiled.

"Just wanted to see how you are?" she asked getting out of bed and moving towards the window.

"Good,me im fine..enjoying the peace and quiet whilst Amy sleeps" Ronnie joked her eyes fixed on the Jones's house.

"I really wanna see you tomorrow" Ronnie spoke nervously,she didnt want to push Danielle to quickly. The thought of saying or doing the wrong thing only worried Ronnie,loosing her daughter now would kill her. Even over the phone she could sense Danielle's worry and her nerves could be heard as she stuttered with almost every word.

"How about you come over to the flat,i can make you some lunch or we could go for a walk.. anything you want" Ronnie rambled just hoping she would agree to something,even seeing her for five minutes would make her day.

Ronnie could feel her face aching from grinning,"Ok great,well If you need me im here,if you want to call me anytime I will always be here" she promised,the urge to walk round to the house and hold her baby was very over powering.

"Night baby" Ronnie spoke softly,Danielle's tiny little voice saying goodbye was enough to make Ronnie want to burst out crying. She waited until Danielle put the phone down,after hanging up she climbed back into bed wanting to fall asleep as quick as possible. Tomorrow was the start of her new life,the start of her and her baby.


	24. Love Will Kill The Fear

Danielle banged on the bathroom door again for what seemed like the tenth time this morning. Nerves were starting kick in and never before had she felt so nervous to meet Ronnie for some lunch and maybe a walk,she could feel her stomach tying itself in knots. The need to impress Ronnie was all Danielle could think about,wanting her to really want and like her for who she is.

Gareth unlocked the door and casually strolled out,"Calm down Dani,whats the matter all worried about your date with Ronnie?" he teased pinching her cheeks.

Danielle laughed batting his hands away,"No im fine..is that gel in your hair?" she asked staring at his slick wet look hair.

"Yeah..i thought Stacey would like it" he ran his palm along his crisp hair and winked cheekily. "You not working this morning?" he asked walking towards the stairs.

Danielle shook her head,"No im having the whole day off..me and Ronnie" she said proudly,just saying her mothers name filled her with complete love. Exchanging a quick smile she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * * * * *

Ronnie gazed at baby Amy whilst she fed her the last of her bottle. It seemed Amy got bigger everyday and it wouldn't be long before she started to talk and move around herself. For so long Ronnie couldn't look at Amy or even hold her without feeling bitter,looking into her eyes all she saw was the betrayal. Finding out Jack was Amy's father put an all time end to their relationship,she couldn't look at him the same way.

"Oh sweetie,what are we going to do with you eh?" she cooed putting the bottle down and throwing Amy over her shoulder to burp her. "Im going to see my baby today,she looked just like you..my babygirl" she whispered rubbing Amy's back gently.

Roxy skipped through into the living room,having a lay in always meant Roxy was in a good mood. "Thanks for looking after her for me,best nights sleep ive had in ages" she smiled sitting on the sofa next to her sister.

"Well I wanted to get up and try and organize myself for today" Ronnie explained inhaling Amy's baby smell.

Roxy nodded bringing her knees up to her chin,"Where you and Danielle going? You know you could always come to the Vic..i haven't had a chance to talk to her yet" she moaned leaning over and stroking Amy's cheek.

Ronnie smiled,"We will,i just need some time with her on my own,we have so much to talk about Rox you know? Twenty years ive missed out on all the important things,i have to know everything".

Roxy frowned backing away from the sofa slightly,"Well I would change your top,Amy's just thrown up her breakfast" she laughed watching Amy grin.

Ronnie immediately passed Amy over to Roxy and stood up,"The joys of having a baby in the house" she gritted her teeth and walked out of the living room and back to the bedroom.

* * * * * *

Danielle picked at the cold toast,she couldn't eat anything at the moment. Her mind felt like it was in overdrive,going over things thousands of times wanting everything to be perfect. She wondered if Ronnie was feeling like this? If she felt nervous of even worried about today? Danielle did,the fear of things going wrong and the pair of them falling out again was frightening.

"Dani you have to eat something" Andy complained looking at his watch and sipping his tea.

"I cant I feel like im gonna throw up with nerves" she confessed sitting back in the wooden chair and sighing.

Andy put his mug down and crossed his arms,Danielle meant everything to him,he hated that Ronnie was the one person that could really hurt her,he felt protective. "Look maybe your not ready love,why rush into things?" he asked.

"I have to go,i want to go,i wanna see and be with Ronnie im just nervous thats all" she snapped back not wanting to discuss Ronnie with her father,it only turned into an argument and Danielle wanted nothing to spoil today. "Im gonna go and see Stacey or something before I meet Ronnie,i'll speak to you later" she smiled grabbing her jacket off the chair and heading out towards the door.

Andy watched her go,he could feel his heart leave with her. What could he do? His daughter was old enough to make her own choices,could he really deny Danielle of her real mother? Andy knew he was smart enough to know that fighting Danielle on the subject was going to cause tension,he could do nothing but sit back and watch.

* * * * * *

After a quick chat with Stacey,Danielle decided to browse the magazine section in the minute mart. It seemed the more she looked at the time the longer it dragged on,she pushed back all the negative thoughts about Ronnie standing her up and tried to focus on all the positives. Turning the glossy pages she couldn't help but notice how all the models were just like her mother. Beautiful,sophisticated and independent,Danielle had never felt like that in her life. She longed to be just like Ronnie,to be accepted by her.

"Them fashions magazines,not my kind of thing. Roxy however loves them" Archie smiled peering over Danielle's shoulder.

Feeling her heart rapidly beating in her chest she knew she shouldn't be speaking to him. Yes he was family,but he had thrown her out that night. Gripped her by the arms and physically thrown her out of the pub. Danielle put the magazine back on the shelf and turned around. "Look I ..i was just going" she stuttered watching as his hand moved to her shoulder.

"Im not gonna hurt you darlin I just wanted to talk,talk about whats best for our family" he nodded sincerely wanting to reel Danielle in. "You know why I threw you out that night dont you?" he asked tilting his head.

Danielle shook her head,she felt paralyzed by his grip,unable to move. "I have to go.." she could feel the tears building up but she was determined not to cry.

"Everything alright?" Heather asked looking up from the newspaper.

Archie turned around,"Everything is just fine,right Danielle?" he turned back to the girl and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yes..its fine" she smiled weakly.

"I just want us all to be a family,you me Ronnie Roxy and Peggy. All together like it should be,you want that dont you? A proper family,all together?" he asked,his voice smooth and convincing.

* * * * * *

Ronnie walked down stairs feeling on top of the world,she was going to meet her daughter,what could be better.

"Im glad your happy sweetheart,nice to see you smiling again" Peggy grinned watching her niece unbolt the doors.

Ronnie turned around,"Thanks Aunty Peg" she smiled and shut the door behind her. Pulling her phone out from her pocket she looked at the time,it was now coming up to lunchtime and Ronnie thought it was best to head to the Jones's. As Ronnie turned to walk across the square she caught Stacey's eye.

"Stacey..do you know where Danielle is?" Ronnie asked stopping at the stall.

Stacey nodded handing a carrier bag to a customer,"Yeah shes in the shop listen though I think shes abit nervous so just go easy on her yeah?" she warned watching the proud mother march towards the minute mart.

Ronnie could feel herself smiling,people were smiling back at her. Something she hadn't experienced for a long time,it was all down to her baby. As she pushed the Minute Mart door open she felt her stomach turn.

"What are you doing here?" Ronnie called startling Archie.

Archie turned around the smug smile on his face was enough to make Ronnie want to punch him,"I was just having a chat with my granddaughter,is that not allowed Veronica?" he asked.

Ronnie could feel her blood boiling,her temper rising as her evil father stood with the most precious thing to her in the world. She walked over and grabbed Danielle's arm,she led her towards the door,wanting her away from his touch.

"You..you stay away understand? You come near me or my daughter I will kill you" she pointed a finger and turned away. She smiled as she felt Danielle's hand wrap firmly around hers.

"Come on baby" she smiled pulling her in close wanting to forget about her dad. A minute thinking about him was a minute wasted,all she wanted was Danielle.


	25. Good Things Take Time

"Did he hurt you,did he say something,what did he say?" Ronnie asked quickly as she and Danielle walked towards the park. The thought of her father trying to get around Danielle and turn her baby against her was something he could never do. Although Danielle had been hurt she was sure Danielle would never believe anything that came out of his mouth.

Danielle shook her head as she walked beside her mother,"No im fine Ronnie really" she smiled trying to defuse the situation. Today was about spending time together not talking or even thinking about Archie.

Ronnie sighed turning to her daughter and smiling,she reached out took hold of her hand. "I though maybe we could grab a coffee,sit and talk..if you wanted to. Or we could go back to the flat,whatever you want,i dont want to push you" Ronnie rambled slightly out of breath as she reeled off ideas and suggestions.

"Coffee is fine,i just wanna talk" Danielle reassured finding the nervous side to her mother amusing. Waiting for this day to come seemed like it was never going to happen,nights of longing to be accepted was finally here.

Ronnie nodded leading Danielle across the street and towards the park. All was quiet due to children being at school and most people now at work,this was exactly what Ronnie had planned. A day with her baby,just the two of them. "I could hardly sleep last night,just thinking about you,my baby" Ronnie confessed squeezing Danielle's hand.

Danielle grinned,"I know what you mean,i couldn't get in the bathroom this morning because Gareth was doing his hair for Stacey..i thought I was going to be late" she could feel her heart beating in her chest,she was almost sure Ronnie could hear it. The thought of saying or doing something wrong scared Danielle,she knew she couldn't face more rejection.

"And I thought Roxy was bad" Ronnie joked. "Two coffee's please" she smiled whilst she watched Danielle trail off to find a picnic table. The sun began to peep through the clouds and the summer breeze swept through the air. As Ronnie paid the man for the hot drinks she walked back over to Danielle and placed the coffee in front of her.

"Thanks" Danielle smiled wrapping her hands around the warm paper cup. She watched closely as Ronnie sat herself down opposite her,her long blond hair gently swaying in the wind as the sun raise shone down on the two of them.

Ronnie took the lid of her cup and blew the steam away before taking a sip,"I cant believe it,my baby" she grinned reaching out and stroking Danielle's cheek.

As much as Danielle wanted Ronnie to fuss over her she felt uncomfortable. For so long Danielle had been used to her mothers hot and cold behavior that suddenly Ronnie being nice was overwhelming. "I didnt think you were going to come today" Danielle said shyly looking left to right trying not to catch her mothers eye.

Ronnie paused for a second,"What..why..why would you think that?" she asked tilting her head a little wanting to look at her daughter.

"You left me once before,stood me up" Danielle muttered sipping the hot coffee.

Ronnie knew this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Like herself Danielle was damaged goods,one wrong word or movement and Ronnie knew she might loose her all over again. "I found the letter after you'd gone,i had no idea Danielle none..i wouldn't of stood you up" she placed her hand on Danielle's hoping for some eye contact.

"I remember waiting,i waited for ages hoping that any second you would turn up. I dont remember the rest only the hospital" Danielle explained not wanting to relive that night again,not wanting to remember how her family threw her out of the pub and treated her like a stranger.

Ronnie listened,the guilt rushed through her body as she watched her baby hurt. Her family had done this to her daughter,it was down to Archie. If anyone was to blame it was him,Ronnie tried to shake the image of his smug face out of her mind. "I had no idea,please believe me. That night I was confused..i was upset and angry but..but apart of me wanted it to be true even if I didnt believe you" Ronnie moved her fringe from her eyes. "See,i thought my baby was dead,my dad..he told me you died and I ..i believed him" she could feel her teeth grinding together,how stupid was she to believe him she thought.

Danielle focused on her mother,her face became a blur as the tears in her eyes built. "I felt like an idiot" she whispered hating feeling so embarrassed and shy in front her mum.

"No..no your not Danielle you did nothing wrong nothing!" Ronnie grabbed Danielle's hands that were resting in front of her. "All I want is you..nothing is more important than you. I have waited my whole life to have you..you have to believe me" Ronnie begged as her lip trembled.

Danielle let out a shaky laugh and sigh of relief,"I do its just...you cant erase whats happened Ronnie you cant just forget" she looked down at Ronnie's hands resting in hers. Mother and daughter sitting together pouring their hearts out,Ronnie's ice queen routine had been melted away.

Ronnie nodded,"No..but we can try and build a future together..me and you" she smiled. Ronnie knew she could provide her daughter with everything,being financially stable was a good start. Anything Danielle wanted Ronnie could give,she had her own home,her own club,all she wanted was a new start with her child. "We can go anywhere you want to go,i just wanna be your mum,i wanna be there for you" Ronnie pleaded desperate to make her daughter believe every word.

Danielle nodded,"Its gonna take time..i cant just forget everything thats happened" she stammered over her words.

Ronnie let go of Danielle's hands and got up from the table,she made her way round to Danielle and knelt down in front of her. "Whatever you want,if you want time I can give you time,you dont have to do anything you dont want to do" she promised looking up at her beautiful baby girl.

Danielle lent forward and wrapped her arms around Ronnie,she grinned as she felt her mothers arms hold her tight. The happy tears were now streaming down Danielle's face as she nuzzled into Ronnie's arm,she had the one person she always wanted.

"Everything is going to be ok,im here..im not going anywhere" Ronnie smiled rubbing her back,wanting to promise her the entire world and beyond.

* * * * * *

Gareth checked the time on his phone whilst walking towards the Vic. He knew he should be in the chippy right now but a nice cold beer was calling him. Sliding the phone back into his pocket he pushed the pub doors open,surprised to see that it was quite busy.

"Pint please" he smiled fumbling around with loose change.

Roxy smiled at the handsome young boy standing in front of her,"Its on the house,we are sorta family now" she grabbed a glass and poured the larger. "Gareth if I remember..right?" she frowned placing the drink down in front of him.

Gareth nodded,"Thanks..and yeah" he smiled sitting on a bar stood and sipping the drink.

"Your going out with motormouth Slater aint you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Gareth nearly choked on his drink at the blond's funny comment,"Yeah..yeah do you know her well then?" he asked turning around as more people strolled in for a lunchtime drink.

"Everyone knows Stacey,shes made quite a reputation for herself around here" Roxy chuckled nodding at a regular customer and grabbing a glass.

Gareth became intrigued by Roxy's information,"What do you mean?" he asked leaning forward wanting to know more.

Roxy rolled her eyes,"Well lets just say her first marriage went down the pan when she slept with her husbands dad" she spoke bluntly,Max and Stacey were old news,the whole of Walford knew.

Gareth's mouth fell open and he blinked several times taking in this new gossip information. No one had told him about this,he knew why Stacey said nothing,it was embarrassing. "Who..who was she married to?" he asked again running a hand through his hair.

"Him" Roxy pointed to the table in the corner. Bradley busied himself with paperwork and a laptop. His ginger hair and rosy cheeks grew redder as his phone rang,his brow creased with frustration.

Gareth stared at Bradley trying to work out what Stacey ever saw in him. "Right,and she slept with his dad?" he asked again trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah.." Roxy said again walking away to serve a bunch of business men on their lunch breaks.

Gareth turned back around to finish his pint off,he knew he had no business asking Stacey about the past. But all of a sudden a wave of feeling insecure washed over him,he was head over heals in love with Stacey and the thought of her cheating would only break his heart.

"Do I pay you to sit and here and drink? Do I pay you not to turn up on time for your shift? No!" Ian sarcastically spoke crossing his arms,enjoying as Gareth quickly downed the rest of his drink and rushed out the door to work.

* * * * * *

Ronnie protectively wrapped an arm around Danielle as they walked across the square. It all felt like a dream,here she was with the child she dreamt of her whole life. Danielle was everything she could possibly want in a daughter,she was kind,sweet,and the most beautiful thing Ronnie had ever set eyes on. For so long she cried over her missing child and now she had been given a second chance,a chance to be a proper mother. "Im so lucky to you have back" Ronnie smiled kissing the top of Danielle's head.

Danielle smiled wrapping an arm around her mothers waist as they walked,"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"To the Vic,Roxy really wants to see you plus I think Amy would really like to see her cousin" Ronnie grinned watching Danielle's face light up.

Just hearing Ronnie include her,saying she was apart of the family was all she wanted. "Really..yeah i'd love to see Amy" she beamed at the thought of her gorgeous baby cousin.

"Everything is going to be ok babe,im not leaving you" Ronnie promised coming to a stand still and standing in front of her daughter. "I know you might think im going to leave or not want you to be apart of my life,but I do..i really do" she cupped Danielle's face in her hands. "My baby" she whispered.

Danielle felt the warm tears surface once again at her mothers comment. All she wanted was Ronnie to say she was going to be there and never go away but there was always doubt. Doubt that one day she would leave and reject her all over again. Suddenly the thought of going to the Vic didnt seem like a good idea and Danielle could feel herself shutting down. "Wheres the catch?" she muttered pulling Ronnie's hands off her face.

Ronnie felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach,her heart dropped and then suddenly lunged into her throat. "No..theres no catch..all I want is you..its always been you sweetie always" Ronnie sniffed letting the tears finally escape from her eyes. "Ive never been complete since you were taken from me..not for a single second" she lifted Danielle's chin.

Danielle took a step forward and laid her head against Ronnie's chest. All she wanted was to be held forever,so she could take all the pain away. The warm arms of her mother was a feeling of complete content and happiness,no one could make her feel as safe as Ronnie.

"If you dont want to go back to the Vic we could go back to the flat,or I could take you home?" Ronnie suggested running her hands through Danielle's hair.

Danielle shook her head slowly peeling herself away from her mum,"No.. I really wanna see Amy" she replied wiping the tears from her face.

Ronnie grinned,"Come on then" she said quietly watching as her baby held her hand out like she was about to cross the road. Ronnie instantly grabbed her daughters hand and together they walked towards the pub,to their family.


	26. Lost In Lies

The pair walked into the Vic hand in hand,to the locals the Mitchell's were still red hot news and the gossip of the square. Ronnie kept her head held high as she led her daughter to the bar,she was used to people not liking her,after all she was the ice queen of Walford. No longer did she want to be that horrible person everyone thought she was,she wanted to be someone that Danielle was proud of,not some miserable hard faced cow that everyone hated. Things were still processing in Ronnie's mind,thoughts of her father mainly,she wondered if anyone else had seen or even spoke to him. The sooner he was gone from London the better,he didnt deserve to live his sad pathetic life around his family.

"Are you ok? Are you sure this isn't too much?" Ronnie asked not wanting to push Danielle into a family she wasn't ready for. Being such a control freak Ronnie found it hard that everything was on Danielle's terms but nothing was impossible anymore,if Danielle wanted time than Ronnie was willing to give her aslong as she needed.

Danielle shook her head as they made their way towards the side entrance,she watched her mother give Tracey a nod and a small smile. "Im fine I just..i want them to like me" Danielle admitted hating herself for feeling so shy.

"Baby they will love you,your family" Ronnie said with her hands firmly on Danielle's shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to make everything better and ok between them,it was going to take time but Ronnie knew that she would die for Danielle if it meant her not hurting.

Danielle nodded although she still wasn't convinced,to Peggy and the rest of the Mitchell's she was just some girl that cleaned the pub toilets. Now she was suddenly apart of the family wanting nothing more than to be accepted by everyone,not wanting any special treatment just because she was Ronnie's daughter. "Just tell me when you want to go,and we can go" Ronnie promised leading Danielle up the stairs.

"Roxy must be in the shower" Ronnie smiled hearing the water running in the bathroom,Danielle trailed behind her mother and walked into Amy's bedroom.

The nerves slowly vanished as she caught site of her beautiful cousin,for so long Amy was the only Mitchell's she could trust. Danielle looked around the decorated room,the yellow walls and the pretty mobile hanging from the cot,somehow Danielle felt a jab to the stomach if only she kept her baby she thought. "Hey..hey Amy remember me?" Danielle whispered leaning over the cot and tickling the baby's tummy.

Ronnie watched the sweet scene unfold as Danielle picked Amy up out of the cot and layed her in her arms,she was a natural. It was obvious that Amy and Danielle had formed a strong bond through nights of babysitting,Amy seemed so very content in her cousins arms. "i'll make you a drink" Ronnie smiled leaving Danielle alone with Amy,giving her some space.

Danielle smiled at Amy's big eyes beaming up at her,the little smile on her face melted her heart,she already loved Amy so much. "You remember me dont you..yes!..im your cousin,your big cousin" Danielle grinned rocking side to side gently.

* * * * * *

Ronnie grabbed three mugs from the kitchen cupboard whilst the kettle boiled. It was such an amazing feeling just knowing her daughter was in the other room. Determined not to waste a second of being miserable Ronnie wanted to cherish and remember every moment with her child,to look forward and face the future together. She smiled hearing the bathroom door unlock and a fresh faced Roxy bounded through the kitchen,stopping in her tracks,surprised to see her sister.

"Ron,what are you doing here? Wheres Danielle?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

Ronnie turned,"We thought we would pop in to see you and Amy,Danielle is with her right now" she nodded her head towards the door and turned to put the teabags in the mug.

"Oh right,well i'll go see my niece!" Roxy laughed so excited at the thought of all the nights out and trouble her and Danielle could get into. They already had some kind of relationship and although Roxy did feel a little guilty for using Danielle all them times,she wanted to make it up too her.

"Rox,i need to talk to you quickly" Ronnie said pouring the hot water.

Roxy closed the kitchen door behind her raking a hand through her hair,"Yeah what?" she asked squinting as the sunlight poured through the small window.

"I bumped into dad in the corner shop" Ronnie folded her arms tightly across her chest,she stared at her baby sister suddenly stiffen up at the mention of Archie.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders quickly hoping Ronnie wouldn't read her like an open book,in order to convince her sister Roxy knew she had to think quick. "Oh right,well what did he say?" she asked feeling her heart beating in her chest.

Ronnie sighed,"I caught him talking to Danielle,i dont know what he said but im pretty sure what he was trying to do" she explained pressing her lips together,her face a blank canvas as she spoke about her father.

Roxy flicked the hair away from her face,"Why dont you just ask her what he said?" she replied trying her hardest to come across as innocent and naive as possible.

"She said nothing,i dont want to push her.. I just .. I know what hes like and the moment he finds a weakness he puts his foot in the door and before you know it hes back in everybody's lives!" Ronnie ranted dropping her hands by her sides and clenching her fists tightly.

Roxy took a step forward,she hated lying but she knew how Ronnie felt about their father,nothing but complete hate. The thought of an argument with her sister was something she wanted to avoid all together,a little white lie was sometimes the best thing to do. "Look I know he hurt you alright but he hasn't won Ron,you have! You have Danielle back and shes all yours" Roxy smiled her voice soft and reassuring.

Ronnie nodded slowly,her little sister was right and in order to enjoy time with Danielle she had to forget about Archie,he wasn't worth thinking about. "Your Right" she admitted stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Roxy. It seemed Danielle had taken away all the hurt in Ronnie's life,she was even beginning to forgive Roxy for her betrayal,nothing mattered anymore except her and her baby.

* * * * * *

Jigging Amy up and down she walked across the landing,glancing at the kitchen door she gathered Ronnie and Roxy were in there talking,carefully opening the living room door she entered with Amy trying her hardest to grab her hair. "Your beautiful aren't you? Yes you are" Danielle said softly letting her cousin lay across her shoulder. Danielle couldn't wait to watch Amy grow up,to be there for her through everything. Walking across the room she found herself staring at the photographs on the mantle piece. Old family members and then of course loads of Ronnie and Roxy,they looked happy together sipping cocktails with sun hats on. Danielle wondered if Ronnie ever really thought about her,if she really missed her as much as she said she did. Amy soon snapped Danielle out of her daydream and gave one all mighty scream,"Oh come Amy,shh" Danielle bounced up and down trying to calm the screaming baby down.

"What is all that noise for!" Roxy shouted opening the living room door,she grinned at Danielle and walked over. "What you crying for eh? She didnt sleep much last night" she explained as Danielle handed her over.

Ronnie strolled in behind placing a drink on the coffee table,"I wonder where she gets her lungs from?" she joked watching Danielle turn her back to look at the pictures again.

Roxy managed to calm her daughter down,she peered over Danielle's shoulder trying to look at what embarrassing picture she was holding. "If you think that outfit was bad I'll have to dig some more holiday ones out for you,Ronnie wore some terrible clothes back then" she laughed.

Danielle felt a smile creep onto her face as the playful banter began,her worries suddenly vanished and she felt herself relax,"Oh really,well you will have to show me" she replied carefully putting the picture back in its place.

"Don't listen to her,Roxy hardly wore anything when we used to go out!" she joked back enjoying the warm scene between the three of them.

Danielle walked over to the armchair and sat herself down,she looked up at Ronnie perched on the arm. "Must get abit crowded for you and Amy,all living up here" she noted looking around the room trying to take in every detail.

Roxy sat down whilst cradling Amy in her arms,"Yeah it can be,Phil and Aunty Peg dont mind us though" she explained watching her sister stare adoringly at the blond girl. "We will all have to have a drink together or something,celebrate!" she smiled trying to untangle her hair from Amy's grip.

Danielle looked up at Ronnie then back to Roxy,"Yeah,that would be great!" she said with much enthusiasm and confidence. "I will invite my dad and brother,no doubt he will bring Stacey aswell" she beamed excited at the thought of all the people she loved spending time together.

Roxy nodded,"Thats settled then,you'll come Ron yeah?" she asked.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at the stupid question,"You couldn't keep me away,anyway it will be nice to get to know your dad and brother abit more" she kissed the top of Danielle's head resting her hand on her shoulder.

_**Not the most exciting chapter but I thought it was important for Ronnie and Roxy to talk about Archie. Please review and I really hope your still enjoying this story!**_


	27. Keeping Balance

Stacey packed the stall away earlier to get ready for a night out in the Vic,Danielle had told her to come for a drink. Pleased that she was being classed as family made Stacey very happy,being with Gareth had its perks,having waited so long for Danielle to come clean Stacey knew she wanted to watch Danielle be happy for once. Being with Gareth was like being free almost, like she was a child again,she loved the butterflies in her stomach and the stupid grin on her face at the mention of his name. Being with Bradley never gave her that feeling of excitement,she knew they never belonged together. After kindly asking Mo to pack the rest of the stall up,Stacey decided to go and tell Gareth about the plans tonight. Walking along the square she headed towards the chippy,it was dead and Gareth looked miserable.

"Its dead in here,what you do scare them away?" Stacey joked shutting the door behind her,she flicked her hair back and shot him a cheeky grin.

Gareth sighed,"Been dead all day,im fed up of this job already!" he moaned rubbing his tired bloodshot eyes. The smell of fish was beginning to make him feel sick,and the only thing he could think about was what Roxy told him.

Stacey frowned,"Whats wrong with you,Ian been giving you a hard time has he,im telling you that man is pathetic!" she crossed her arms and moved closer towards the counter sensing something was bothering him.

"No its not that alright,im just tired I didnt sleep well" he explained forcing a weak unconvincing smile.

Stacey bit her lip and moved closer towards him,"Well let me cheer you up then" she said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing a hand through his hair.

Gareth pecked her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist,resting his head on her shoulder,he didnt have the pluck to bring the past up,not now anyways.

* * * * * *

Danielle sat in her bedroom having gone through so many tops and still not deciding what to wear even if it was just to go down the Vic. Wanting everything to be perfect and special,this was all she had ever wanted. Her dad and brother accepting she was a Mitchell and all of them getting along and having a laugh. Ronnie was now everything to Danielle even if things were still rocky between them,she knew they would work through their problems together. Danielle tilted her head to the side staring at herself in the long mirror attached to her wardrobe,she wanted to look nice for The Mitchell's so they were proud of her.

"Can I come in?" a voice softly called.

Danielle smiled,"Yeah im dressed" she replied back pulling the top quickly over her head and sitting down on her bed.

Andy smiled as he stepped into his daughters bedroom,"You look lovely Danielle,you really do,your mother would be proud" he commented sitting himself down on the end of her bed.

Danielle awkwardly smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,its not that she didnt like talking about Lizzie because she did,but with Ronnie on the scene it just didnt seem right anymore. "How was work?" she asked suddenly noticing she hadn't been paying attention to her father,everything had been about Ronnie.

Andy nodded,"Fine,although that girl behind the till is starting to drive me mad,George Micheal..thats all she sings!" he moaned with a laugh in attempt to make Danielle smile,he always loved her warm happy smile.

"Oh Heather,yeah" Danielle grinned,just praying tonight would go well. "You are ok,about tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

Andy smiled grabbing hold of his little girls hand,"Of course,i just want you to be happy Dani you know that" he spoke softly squeezing her hand.

* * * * * *

Ronnie paced up and down the living room with her phone pressed against her lips,tonight was all about showing Danielle that she was welcomed and fully accepted into the Mitchell fold. Nothing was going to ruin it,even Peggy had made sandwiches and snacks for Danielle's family. Ronnie had even thought about calling Danielle just to make sure she was still coming,she shook her head and put her phone on the coffee table.

"What are you doing Ron? Looking out of the window wont make her arrive any quicker" Roxy laughed,having just put Amy down for bed and with Billy in the other room,Roxy was going to enjoy time with her family.

Ronnie sighed and walked away from the window,"I know I just want her and her dad to feel welcome you know,i want everything just perfect for her" she replied straightening her top hearing the pub become noisier as locals poured in.

"She loves you and you love her,we dont even know her dad properly but he seems like a really nice bloke,im sure he wants Danielle to be happy just like everybody else" Roxy smiled trying to calm her sisters nerves and put her at ease.

Ronnie smiled,"Your right,im gonna go downstairs make sure im there when she arrives" she grabbed her sisters hand giving them a squeeze and raced downstairs to the bar.

* * * * * *

"Ready?" Gareth smiled as Danielle walked downstairs,it was obvious how much effort she had put in to make herself look good. "You look gorgeous Dani,nearly as gorgeous as me!" he joked only to receive a slap on the arm.

Danielle rolled her eyes at her brothers behavior and grabbed her coat,"Is Stacey meeting us there?" she asked slipping her arms in.

"Yep" he replied bluntly. "Dad we are leaving come on!" he shouted running a hand across his face.

Danielle frowned,"Have you two had a row?" she asked hearing her fathers bedroom door shut followed by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"No,its nothing" he smiled ruffling her hair like he always done which only annoyed Danielle.

Danielle pushed his chest laughing,"You ready dad?" she asked running a hand through her hair trying to make sure she looked perfect.

Andy grinned at his children's playful banter,they were his entire life. "I'll follow on,an old friend called me and I said I would call them back,go on I wont be long" he nodded towards the door watching them walk out together.

* * * * * *

Ronnie's eyes flicked up when the door opened and her beautiful daughter walked through smiling and joking with Gareth,just the site of her smile and her baby being happy meant everything to her. Grinning as they approached the bar Ronnie lent over placing a kiss on her daughters cheek,"I am so glad your here babe" she smiled glancing at Gareth.

Danielle held Ronnie's hand,"Me too,Dad will be here soon hes just got some stuff to do" she explained quickly.

Ronnie felt her heart jump in excitement,"What can I get you?" she asked as Stacey entered looking rather flustered.

"G&T for me and Stace and a pint for Gareth" she smiled trying to push her nerves to once side and try to enjoy the evening to the fullest.

Ronnie nodded storing Danielle's drink in her head for next time,she wanted to know everything about her baby. "Busy in the chippy?" she asked trying to make conversation,wanting Gareth to like her as much as possible.

Gareth smiled and shook his head,"Not really,not keen on working for Ian but work is work" he said nodding at Ronnie for not accepting his money.

"You've perked up!" Stacey grinned grabbing her drink.

Gareth nodded sipping his beer,"Lets go and sit down yeah?" he led Danielle to the couch whilst Ronnie served another customer before joining them.

* * * * * *

Andy gripped the photo frame as the tears slid down his face,this was just too hard for him,watching his daughter love another woman like she loved Lizzie. His Lizzie was the perfect mother,kind and warm,she cared for her family more than she cared about herself. Loosing her was the most painful traumatic experience he had ever faced,of course his children helped him through the worst but it still felt raw. He smiled at the picture,Lizzie with her arms around Danielle whilst he and Gareth stood by their sides,it was such a perfect family picture. He loved Danielle but he couldn't understand,not properly. Danielle seemed to worship the ground Ronnie walked on for some reason,he didnt want to believe she loved her,that she wanted her for a mother.

"Oh Lizzie,i miss you..so so much" he sobbed clutching the picture to his chest.

* * * * * *

Ronnie sat next to Danielle with an arm wrapped around her,it felt so natural just holding and being close to her child,she had dreamed of it her whole life. Kissing Danielle's head she breathed in her scent wanting it to last forever. "Im so proud of you baby" she whispered into her ear as Stacey went on about Jean's flower stall.

Danielle grinned from ear to ear and rested against her mother,words needn't be said because they felt exactly the same.

"Didn't I tell you Dan that mum would be good on there,i think she sold about ten bouquets today" Stacey smiled downing the rest of her drink.

Danielle nodded,"Yeah she looks really happy" she replied noticing Gareth slouched in the chair glaring at Stacey and shaking his head every so often.

"Can I have a word?" Stacey looked at Gareth noticing this aswell,also this was a good chance to leave Ronnie and Danielle on their own for ten minutes.

Danielle watched Stacey pull him to the side,she tore herself away from Ronnie and looked at her. "I was so nervous about tonight,i cant believe all the trouble you've gone too just for a few drinks" Danielle turned around at the food.

"I cant say I helped with that,Peggy wanted you to have a proper welcome" she smiled brushing Danielle's hair away from her face so she could see her eyes.

Danielle put her drink down,"It all feels so unreal still" her voice trembled with nerves,her voice cracked slightly.

Ronnie quickly pulled Danielle against her into a hug and wrapped her arms protectively around her,"Everything is going to be fine sweetie,this is it, just me and you" she promised.

"Them two sound like they are having a row,couldn't quite hear but I think its about Max!" Roxy laughed sitting herself down.

Ronnie rolled her eyes as Danielle turned around to look,"Im sure it will blow over,are you sure your dads coming babe?" she asked.

Danielle nodded,"Maybe I should go check if hes alright" she said becoming worried,she stood up.

"No no,let me go" Ronnie insisted kissing her cheek and heading towards the door.

Roxy found herself in a awkward situation,she didnt really know what to say to Danielle,"Drink?" she asked smiling that alcohol was the first thing that popped into her mind.

Danielle nodded,"Go on then!" she grinned following her aunt.

_**Thoughts are with Sam Womack and her family at such a horrible time. **_

_**Enjoy people ;)**_


	28. Holding On For Dear Life

"What is your problem?" Stacey asked frowning and trying her hardest not to make a scene in front of everybody.

Gareth sighed and lent against the bar,"Nothing I wish you'd stop going on,im fine" he lied not wanting to delve into his girlfriends past and feel insecure and jealous.

"Its something,look whatever it is you can tell me" she smiled placing a hand on his arm. Gareth was the best thing that had happened to her in ages,she was not about to let him go.

After a long pause Gareth turned to Stacey,he nervously slid a hand in his pocket trying to distract himself from looking at her. "Its just..you know Walford is a small place,i just heard a few things" he shrugged his shoulders,trying to tell himself its not a big deal.

Stacey knew exactly what he was talking about,"You heard about Bradley?" she asked wanting to confirm.

Gareth nodded,"Its not that I care about your past relationships I just.. I dunno when I heard I felt like..like you might do it to me you know" he admitted shyly running a hand across his face.

"It was a long time ago,i was in a bad place back them..Bradley and Max they were never right for me,never! Gareth I wanna be with you alright" she said softly pulling him in for a hug.

* * * * * *

Hating leaving Danielle for a minute Ronnie found herself outside the Jones's house,she wanted to talk to Andy,make him believe that she wants whats best for her. Although there was a good chance Andy was never going to believe her,she was determined to not give up,she wanted to make everyone believe she loved Danielle and wanted her. Ronnie raised a hand to the door but noticed it hadn't been locked,taking a deep breath she gave the door a soft knock and pushed it open. Shutting the door carefully behind her she wondered around the living room and then towards the kitchen trying to figure out if anybody was actually in.

"Hello..?" she called making her way towards the stairs.

Ronnie made her way up staring at the photos on the wall as she walked,the pictures of Danielle when she was small,the family all together smiling and joking. Although it ripped Ronnie apart that she never got a chance to watch her grow up,she felt truly blessed that Danielle was in her life at all. Ronnie got to the top of the stairs noticing one door in particular was shut,she knew she had no right even stepping foot in without permission but she wanted Andy to be with everyone. The door creaked open and Ronnie became stiff with awkwardness.

"Sorry I was just..Danielle she wants you to come over to the Vic,everyone does" she explained moving closer.

Andy quickly wiped away the tears,still clutching onto the photo frame. He didnt hate Ronnie,the truth was he hardly knew the woman. But to him Danielle was replacing Lizzie,the woman that raised her since she was a tiny baby. Clearing his throat he looked up at the blond woman,Danielle looked just like her. "Sorry..i got carried away,just looking through some photographs" he smiled lightly,his eyes stinging from crying.

Ronnie nodded,she didnt know what to say,all she wanted was for him to be happy for Danielle and let them be together. Gazing around Andy's bedroom she couldn't help but notice a big cardboard box in the corner of his room. "Still settling in?" she asked nodding towards the box trying to bring up any sort of conversation.

Andy turned towards the box,he stood up placing the frame back on the bedside table. "No,just some of Lizzie's things..cant bring myself to look at them at the moment" he confessed.

Ronnie looked away pressing her lips together,she moved closer to the man and picked up the picture he was holding before. Danielle looked so beautiful and happy,the whole family looked genuinely pleased to be in eachothers company,so relaxed around eachother. Ronnie was pleased that her baby was raised by such lovely people,but of course jealously stabbed her in the heart. It should have been her with Danielle,watching her grow,taking her to school,but she missed out on everything. "You all look so happy" Ronnie commented.

Andy nodded,"We were,Lizzie was the main reason for that..you couldn't be sad when she was around,always making everyone laugh and smile" he replied sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "Lizzie and Danielle were inseparable,always going shopping together and having a laugh" he smiled reminiscing.

"You know I just wanna get to know Danielle,be apart of her life" Ronnie nodded as she spoke handing the picture back and sitting beside him.

Andy stared into the picture trying so hard to get lost in that happy bubble where everything was perfect. "Dani was so crushed when she passed away,cried for weeks and weeks,wouldn't even come out of her room" he spoke softly.

Ronnie felt herself grinding her teeth together as he spoke,"You all seemed very content living in Telford" she said dryly placing her hands in her lap.

Andy nodded,"I remember when Dani was little,we took her out for the day just me and Lizzie,she would never let me carry her always Lizzie" he grinned reaching over to his drawer and pulling out a photo album. Even though the pain still felt raw he wanted Ronnie to see the pictures,not because he wanted to hurt her but because he felt he should let her see them.

Ronnie took the album from him and flicked through the pictures of her little girl,she smiled at how much she looked like her,everything from her hair to her nose and mouth. In most of the pictures Danielle was wearing the locket,this to Ronnie meant everything,it meant Danielle had always wanted her and thought about her. "She's wearing the locket" she brought her hand to her chest holding onto the locket tightly.

Andy nodded but decided to ignore her comment,it was hard enough not being with Lizzie but sitting and talking to his child's real mother was hurting. "I sometimes wonder how im even getting through the day" he lowered his head as the tears formed in his eyes.

* * * * * *

Danielle pulled her phone from her bag for the third time since Ronnie had left,she wondered if she was ok and if the two of them wernt having an argument.

"Will you just stop,your worse than Ronnie you are!" Roxy joked sipping her drink and nudging her niece.

Danielle felt her cheeks burn,"Sorry..im just wondering if they are alright,Ronnie isn't exactly dads favorite person" she explained sitting back into the sofa.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders,"Well they are gonna have to learn to get along,they both want you to be happy" she replied staring at Danielle trying to find bits of herself in her. "You've definitely got my eyes!" she pointed out with a smile.

"Oh,really?" Danielle asked nervously,hating that her aunt was staring at her,she felt self conscious.

"Yep very seductive" Roxy spoke in a husky voice and raised an eyebrow.

The two burst into laughter and finished the rest of their drinks off.

* * * * * *

After flicking through several photo albums Ronnie was beginning to miss Danielle terribly and all she wanted to do was get back to her. The atmosphere had eased between Andy and Ronnie which made things less tense.

"Right well..i better get back" Ronnie smiled standing up and straightening herself out.

Andy nodded and cleared his throat,he reached over once again putting his precious photos away beside his bed.

Ronnie watched him carefully,"Please come,Danielle really wants you and I would like you to come and have a drink" she insisted tilting her head trying her hardest to persuade him for Danielle's sake.

"I cant I know I should put my feelings to one side but I cant right now,Lizzie meant so much to me it still hurts" his lip trembled as he spoke,so much raw emotion was ready to burst out but he kept it back.

Ronnie nodded and walked towards the door,"I'll tell her you have a headache" she turned the door handle.

Andy forced a smile at Ronnie and watched her walk out of the door,he listened as she walked down the stairs and shut the front door behind her. Laying back on his bed he curled himself into a ball,all alone with just his thoughts and memories.

* * * * * *

After another drink Stacey was hoping that the past wasn't going to get in the way of her relationship with Gareth,it meant too much to her. "So we're ok then yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

Gareth downed the rest of his drink and turned his head,"Yeah I suppose we are cool" he smiled with a wink. "Cant stay mad at you for too long,i love you" he said quietly feeling his cheeks burn.

Stacey felt her heart leap,"What did you say?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

Gareth smiled and sighed,"I said... I love you" he said clearly.

"No no..i dont think I heard you!" Stacey teased laughing.

Gareth paused,"Alright fine" he scanned the room and quickly jumped onto a chair,the whole pub now staring at him wondering if he had too much to drink. "Stacey Slater,i love you!" he shouted waving his hands in the air.

Stacey giggled and pulled him down,wrapping her arms around his neck the two shared a loving passionate kiss. The pub cheered and clapped at the happy couple.

Danielle joined in but couldn't help but wonder where Ronnie was,Roxy was great company but all she wanted was her mother. "Where do you think she is?" Danielle asked turning to her aunt.

"She's there babe" Roxy pointed at the door as Ronnie walked in alone.

Walking up to Danielle she sat down on the arm of the sofa,she lent down kissing the top of Danielle's head.

"He's not coming is he?" Danielle asked defeated,all she wanted was for everyone to get along,she knew it was hard to her dad though.

Ronnie shook her head,"No,sorry sweetie he's not feeling up too it" she replied.

Danielle nodded a little and lent back into Ronnie,she felt her mother's arms around her,something was perfect.


	29. There Will Be No Regrets

After a long night of crying and thinking about the past Andy felt refreshed after a long good nights sleep. The weather seemed dry and the bright blue sky made the sun shine even brighter. Although he felt terribly guilty for not attending last night he was determined to talk to Danielle properly and really tell her how he feels. Showered and dressed in his work clothes Andy made his way downstairs,in the kitchen Gareth was sat with his head in a newspaper and a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Morning son" Andy smiled taking the hot cup of coffee that Gareth had made for him.

Gareth looked up from the paper and ate a spoonful of cereal,"Morning,if your looking for Danielle shes not here" he spoke with a mouthful spraying milk on the newspaper.

"Where is she,she did come back last night?" he asked worried that she had gone off again,the thought of his little girl in trouble wasn't worth thinking about. He pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down.

Gareth shook his head,"No she stayed at Stacey's,shes in a right mood with you though" he warned folding the paper up and placing it beside him.

Andy nodded knowing this was expected,"I'll talk to her,things will be fine" he reassured glancing at his watch. "Im gonna be late!" he stood up quickly and downed the rest of his coffee hoping for a caffeine fix to kick in quickly. "I'll see you later" he called heading towards the door.

"Bye dad" Gareth chuckled,appreciating the peace and quiet before his shift.

* * * * * *

Stacey had kindly given Danielle the day off due to the fact she was quite upset last night,she thought a lay in and the day to herself would do her best friend the world of good. Danielle had barely slept thinking about her dad and how perfect last night could have been,she knew how hurt he was and she knew Lizzie's death hit him so hard. Not being able to sleep Danielle had gotten dressed and decided to go for a walk,although with her dad working and Stacey on the stall she didnt want to talk to anyone,she sat herself down on Arther's bench and gazed at the floor. Loosing her adoptive mother had really taken its toll on Danielle,they were so close and they did nearly everything together. Lizzie had been the perfect mother but Danielle always felt like she was a replacement for the one she couldn't have. The girl inside the locket held such power and an urge of unconditional love that Danielle knew one day she would have to find her.

"Someone looks down in the dumps,looks like you could do with a pick me up" Christian grinned sitting himself down next to the young teen.

Danielle turned her head to him,"Yeah..sorry was miles away" she explained smiling slightly at Christian's sudden interest to speak to her.

Christian crossed his arms,"Whats up? Roxy in full Aunty mode getting abit much?Surprised she hasn't dragged you around all the clubs yet" he joked

Danielle let out a laugh,"No not yet,its just my dad,he was meant to come to the Vic last night for drinks and he didnt turn up..just kinda got me down" she sighed feeling safe and protected in Christian's presence.

Wrapping his arm around Danielle he held her close,"It cant be easy for him babe,The Mitchell family aren't exactly the Brady Bunch and Ronnie can be..well you know" he laughed trying to make Danielle laugh and see the lighter side to her problems. "All I know is Ronnie is probably the most happiest person around Walford,i dont think shes stopped smiling yet".

Danielle nodded,"I know its just..i had the perfect image in my head of how I wanted things to be" she explained.

"And it hasn't turned out that way?" Christian finished Danielle's sentence for her,trying in any way to help her,he felt sorry for her that all this time she was Ronnie's daughter and no one had a clue.

"No..i thought everyone would get along but its not gonna be that easy" Danielle shook her head glancing over towards the Minute Mart,she knew she had to talk to her dad,talk about Lizzie and Ronnie,explain to him that she loved Ronnie and he couldn't change it.

Christian nodded,he understood Danielle and how she felt. All his life all he wanted was to fit in with his family,be like everybody else but it never happened. Christian always felt like the outsider. "You should talk to you dad darlin,you've got everything going for you,you have two families that love you so much" he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before standing up.

Danielle looked up at him and smiled,"Thanks" she whispered.

"Anytime,and when Roxy does decided to take you on a binge count me in!" he winked and walked away.

* * * * * *

With an empty office Ronnie decided it was the perfect time to sit and do some paperwork,Jack had left her several messages reminded her she had a club to run and that he needed her to sort out the figures. Taking her coat off she pulled her phone from her pocket,all she wanted was to go and be with Danielle and hold her after last night. Dropping more than a few hints that she could stay at the flat Ronnie could see her daughter wasn't ready just yet,there was still so much to talk about. Sitting herself down she sighed and scanned through her papers,the clubs taking had gone down abit but with a few happy hour nights she knew it would soon increase.

Jack strolled into the office,"Oh,nice of you to come along..you do remember you own half the club?" he asked sarcastically taking his blazer off and walking around to his desk.

Ronnie looked up,"Sorry that the club isn't my main focus right now,but I have a daughter" she stared at him,she sometimes wondered what she ever saw in him. "Just because Penny lives in France and you throw yourself into the club doesn't mean I have to" she snapped grimacing at him.

Jack sighed,"It went well last night then?" he smiled sitting back in his chair,he knew Ronnie too well and when something was bothering her she usually took it out on him. After all he did deserve it,after sleeping with Roxy he expected nothing less.

"Its got nothing to do with you..why are you even here you told me you were busy with other things today" she asked rubbing her forehead trying to concentrate.

"Yeah well I went to see some suppliers,thought I would come back to the club and sign a few forms" he explained grabbing a pen.

Ronnie nodded,"Well the figures say we are down,i thought maybe we could have a few 80's nights or something,pull in the punters" she suggested.

"Yeah..yeah why not" Jack looked over and grinned thinking about what could have been,what should have been between them. He messed everything up for nothing,he never loved Roxy not even a little bit,Ronnie was the woman for him,she always had been. "I saw Danielle this morning..you must be proud Ron" he spoke softly.

Ronnie smiled straight away at the mention of her child's name,"I never thought I would get a second chance..shes beautiful" she added slipping into a daydream. Even thinking about her daughter made her heart leap with excitement and joy,thinking about all the things they have to look forward to together.

"Go.." Jack said scribbling down his signature for the second time.

Ronnie looked up and frowned,"Are you sure?" she asked.

Jack nodded,"Yeah go on..go and be with her,i will finish things up here" he smiled sweetly watching the proud mother gather her things up and grab her coat on the way out.

* * * * * *

"Thats a fiver please" Stacey smiled whilst bagging a top into a carrier bag. After last night Stacey felt on top of the world,she had a guy that really loved her despite all her flaws. Even thinking about Gareth gave her butterflies,she knew she loved him more than she had ever loved any of the other blokes.

Jean lent against the clothes rail,"Did you know it took me two hours to get in the bathroom this morning Stacey two hours!" Jean ranted shaking her head. "Apparently Mo has a date tonight" she smiled.

Stacey nodded,"Wheres Fat Elvis taking her this time,a date to Nan is going to the pub for karaoke" she laughed folding clothes up ready to be put away.

"Guess who?" Gareth whispered covering Stacey's eyes with his hands. Ian had given him a break so he decided to see what Stacey was up too,working for Ian wasn't all bad.

Stacey grinned,"Well if its Jake Gyllenhaal i'll be happy" she joked turning around and pecking Gareth on the lips. "How come your on a break,i thought Ian had you on a tight leash" she smiled walking around and picking up a box full of bags.

Gareth nodded,"Lunch break,i thought we could go to the pub" he suggested stepping out of the way as Stacey walked with her hands full.

"I cant..i cant leave mum on her own" she explained feeling bad for letting him down.

Gareth lent towards Jean,"How about you Miss Slater fancy a pub lunch?" he winked at the nervous woman.

"Oh isn't he polite Stacey!..ive had a brilliant thought!" she grinned waving her hands in the air. "How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked already deciding what to make and how to set the table.

Stacey looked up,the warning bells already going off in her mind. Jean took some time getting used to,she didnt want Gareth to be put off by her mother. "Oh look mum,i think Gareth would rather do something else..anyways Uncle Charlie is gonna be in".

Gareth raised a hand,"No no..i would love to come for dinner" he smiled,"About time you and I got to know eachother" he looked at Jean then back to Stacey.

Jean clasped her hands together in excitement,"I'll make my sausage surprise..he'll love it wont he Stacey?" she said quickly ripping her money belt off her waist and grabbing her handbag.

Stacey watched as Jean walked towards the house,she looked back at Gareth,"Look my mum she gets an idea in her head and she has to follow through,you dont have to come alright i'll tell her you have to work or something" Stacey rambled,her brow creasing with frustration.

"No I want to come..she seems lovely" he grabbed her sliding his arms around her waist. "Stacey I dont care about your family,stop worrying" he leaned into kiss her,wanting to let her know everything was going to be ok.

Stacey kissed him back then pulled away,"Well i'd eat before you come round" she giggled cuddling into his chest.

* * * * * *

Danielle walked into the Minute Mart hoping for a chat with her dad,she was hoping he would open up and explain to her how he was feeling. Although this wasn't the right place Danielle wanted him to know she wasn't ignoring him. "Hey" she smiled softly leaning against the counter.

"Dani..look about last night.." he walked around the counter and stood in front of his daughter. "Im sorry,i was just thinking about your mother and it all got on top of me" he explained placing his hands on her shoulders.

Danielle nodded,"I thought maybe we could talk?" she asked remembering what Christian had said to her earlier.

Andy smiled,"Of course..i will just...."

"Danielle!" Ronnie panted running into the shop,"I just saw you come in..ive been looking for you" she smiled out of breath. "Not interrupting am I?" she asked as Andy shot her a glare.

Danielle shook her head and pulled away from her father,"No..thought you were at the club" she asked as Ronnie pulled her in for a hug.

"Jack is busy going over some stuff..what are you doing tonight..i thought maybe I would cook?" she suggested lightly not wanting to push Danielle into anything she didnt want to do.

Danielle looked up and grinned,"Yeah sounds good,when do you want me?" she asked trying to ignore her father shuffling off around the counter. Its not that she wanted to forget Andy of course she didnt,Andy had been apart of her life from day one,Ronnie meant everything to her and she wanted to get to know her more than anything.

Moving her daughters hair from her eyes she placed a kiss on her forehead,"Around seven?" she smiled watching Danielle nod in agreement before heading out the shop.

Andy watched as his daughter turned around to face him,she had that look in her eye,that look of pure amazement,he couldn't understand what was so fantastic about Ronnie Mitchell. "Look Dani..Ronnie shes nice but.."

"Not now eh dad?" Danielle cut him off bluntly and tore herself away from the counter,turning around and giving him a small smile she stepped out of the shop leaving him alone.

_**This chapter took me a while to write,so I hope you enjoy. I cant believe how many reviews this story has got im still gobsmacked and really happy! I really hope you guys are still liking it as theres plenty more to come. Just a big thank you to everyone that reviews this,i wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys.**_


	30. We'll Soldier On

Jean happily stirred the pot of brown bubbling lumpy liquid,she had spent an hour trying to make sure the recipe was exactly perfect so she could prove to Stacey she could do all the normal things a mum can do. For many years Stacey had been more of the mother figure,with Jean's mental illness Stacey had to grow up quickly and become independent at a young age. Since living in Walford Jean felt more happy and independent,she worked a few days a week and she helped around the house. Hearing the shower turn off and the bathroom door unlock Jean excitedly whipped her apron off and began washing knifes and forks for later,she wanted to make Stacey proud.

"What is that smell,i can smell It from the bathroom?" Stacey stomped down the stairs in to the kitchen,she ruffled her hair with a towel.

Jean turned around,"Its sausage surprise Stacey your favorite! Remember when you and Sean used to beg me to make it?" she asked grinning from ear to ear as she added more washing up liquid to the sink.

Stacey frowned,"Yeah look,maybe this isn't such a good idea mum" she warned thinking about all the things that could go wrong. She wasn't embarrassed of her mother,she was more frightened that something would go wrong and Jean would get upset.

"Oh dont be silly Stacey I can cook abit of dinner for you and your boyfriend cant I? Im not disabled..i can do everything you know" she added nodding as she spoke.

Stacey nodded,"Yeah alright,im gonna get changed" she smiled walking out of the kitchen door unable to inhale her mothers cooking for another second.

Jean turned back to her washing up stacking the clean plates on the draining board,all she wanted was for Stacey to be happy and Gareth seemed like just the guy to do so she thought.

* * * * * *

Ronnie wiped down the kitchen surfaces and looked around her clean and tidy flat,she wanted everything to be perfect for when Danielle arrived. She wanted to show her daughter that she was capable of being her mother,that she could do everything for her and look after her. It still felt so surreal to Ronnie,not long ago she was still grieving for the child her father made her give away,thinking her baby was dead,rotting in the ground somewhere. Danielle,Danielle was her Amy her baby,Ronnie didnt want to step a foot out of place or say the wrong thing,everything had to be just right.

Even though Danielle had transformed Ronnie into a brand new person,there was still alot of hate for Archie,more hate than before just sitting inside her. Whenever she pictured his face she felt that hate begin to rise,he was like a cancer,spreading his lies and deceit in the most unstoppable way. No more would the Mitchell's be manipulated by him,his true colors had finally been shown and Archie had been pushed out of the family. Ronnie knew he wouldn't just leave without a fight,she knew he would stick around and try and play the victim,try and make everyone feel sorry for him. In anyway she could she promised herself she would never ever let him near Danielle,he didnt even deserve to say her name or breath the same air as her as far as she was concerned.

* * * * * *

Danielle had already showered and changed and got herself ready for a night in with Ronnie,the nerves were showing and she couldn't keep still. Things were still weird in the Jones's household,the tension and atmosphere seemed as cold as ice,small smiles and everyone tip-toeing around eachother. Danielle hated being stuck in the middle,she was worried that Andy might never get along with Ronnie and she would be forever racing backwards and forwards trying to please the both of them. Ronnie wasn't perfect and Danielle knew this,there were times when Danielle swore she hated her and never wanted to see her again. But Ronnie was her mother,the one person in the world she wanted,she had never wanted someone so bad before,not even when Lizzie died did she wish for her back like Ronnie. Somehow Andy made her feel guilty,she knew she could never fix his hurt and heartache and bringing Ronnie into the picture only added salt into the wounds but she had to do what was best for herself.

Andy peered his head through her bedroom door,"Safe to come in?" he joked stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Danielle smiled,"You look tired,long shift?" she asked trying to bring up any sort of conversation to ease the tension from their last meeting.

"Yeah,although im sure a night in front of the tv will make up for it" he grinned sitting down on the bed next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand placing it in his. "I want you to see Ronnie you must know that" he said softly.

Danielle turned to him,all she wanted was the green light from him,for him to say it was ok so she could shift some of her guilt. "Really?..You dont like her though" she spoke dryly,it was like having a conversation with Stacey,she didnt like Ronnie but wanted to like her for Danielle's sake.

"I dont know her Dani,i dont know anything about her. I just miss Lizzie so much,more than you could ever imagine" he confessed bowing his head slightly,his emotions all over the place.

Danielle squeezed his hand,"I miss her too,just because I want Ronnie in my life doesn't mean I will ever forget her..she was the best mum I could ever of asked for" her lip trembled,she hated seeing her father so hurt and upset. "I understand why you couldn't come to the pub,i just want everyone to get along" she admitted feeling a release as she spoke to her dad.

"I was being selfish..selfish and horrible and I should have been there" he wrapped an arm around Danielle and pulled her in close,she was the only thing left in his life that was worth living for. "I dont want you to hate me for not trying" he sobbed as his little girl cuddled into him.

"I could never hate you dad,i love you" she whispered wrapping her arms around him,being in her daddies arms reminded her of being a child again,such a warm carefree feeling that she could never feel with no one else.

He gripped his daughter tighter,"I love you too,i do,so much Dani" he whispered into her shoulder. Andy pulled away and glanced at the alarm clock on the side of her bed,"Your gonna be late love" he smiled as Danielle kissed his cheek and moved off the bed to grab her coat.

* * * * * *

Gareth ran a hand through his freshly cut hair and rang the Slater's door bell. Tonight was all about impressing Stacey's mother,he wanted to be good enough for her,the past didnt matter anymore and neither did any of the other blokes she had been with before. Clutching the bottle of wine,he watched as a shadow made its way towards him.

Stacey opened the door and grinned,"You look nice,oh is that for me?" she took the wine from him and let him inside.

"Yeah I had my barnet cut what do you think?" he asked winking and sliding his jacket off.

Stacey giggled,"Very nice..your out to impress then?" she leaned up kissing his lips lightly.

Gareth nodded,"Actually I am" he grinned. "Stace..what is that smell?" he asked sniffing the air and making a face.

"That..is sausage surprise!" Stacey imitated her mum and walked through into the kitchen,she felt Gareth grab her hand with nerves.

Stacey opened the kitchen door and looked at the neatly set table that her mother had been fussing over. "Wow mum,it all looks great..Gareth is here!" she watched as he hovered near the door as she opened the bottle of wine.

"Gareth..what a lovely name..lovely! Jean grinned pulling him in for a hug. "Isn't he tall Stacey..just like Sean" she commented finally letting him go.

Gareth ran a hand across his face,"You didnt need to go to all this trouble just for me" he smiled taking the glass of wine from Stacey.

Stacey cuddled up next to him,"Mum wanted to welcome you into the family" she added wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well im starving..it looks amazing" he lied squeezing Stacey causing her to giggle,he knew everything would be ok.

Jean carried the pot over to the table,she carefully took her oven gloves off and took the lid off. "Well come on sit down..it will get cold!" she demanded taking Gareth's plate and giving him an extra big portion.

* * * * * *

The doorbell echoed through the flat and Ronnie immediately got to her feet and raced towards the door. As much as she wanted everything to be perfect she wanted Danielle to feel as normal as possible. Opening the door she felt her heart swell with complete love as her babygirl stood outside with a smile on her face.

"Come in" Ronnie grinned stepping aside.

Danielle laughed nervously and stepped in,she took her coat off and followed Ronnie through. Staring around the flat she thought back to the time when she told Ronnie she was pregnant,she gazed at the same spot where she held her in her arms promising her everything would be ok.

Walking towards the kitchen table Ronnie picked up three takeaway menus,"So,Curry,Pizza or Chinese?" she asked waving them in the air.

"I thought you were cooking?" Danielle raised an eyebrow smiling.

Ronnie shrugged,"I wasn't sure what you like and to be honest Roxy always says my cooking is rubbish" she laughed trying to make her child feel as comfortable as possible.

Danielle walked towards her mother taking the menus off her,"Im sure its not that bad" she said softly trying to decide on what to eat.

Ronnie grinned as she watched Danielle so nervously pull out a kitchen chair and sit down to examine the menus,never before had she felt so much pride and amazement wash over her. "What do you fancy?" she asked switching a light on.

"Hmm,Chinese?" Danielle asked hesitantly hoping she would agree with her.

Ronnie smiled,"You read my mind" she took the menu from Danielle and reached for the phone to order.

_**Wasn't going to update tonight but this was fun to write as its kinda prep for the next chapter. Enjoy and please review if you can!**_


	31. Deep Within

Ronnie looked across the table as Danielle's fork played with her food. Tonight was suppose to be a chance for them to talk,spend time together and relax in eachothers company,but Danielle looked on edge and agitated. She watched as her brow creased,her mind seemed a million miles away and her eyes drooped with sadness. Ronnie put her fork down and reached over to grab her glass of water,small conversation had been made but Ronnie wanted to know everything about her daughter,dive into her past and get to know her inside out.

"How was your dad when you left?" Ronnie asked bravely placing the glass down,her eyes glancing over at Danielle.

Danielle looked relieved that Ronnie had spoken and put her fork down,she crossed her arms and lent on the table. "He was ok..he is hurting thats all I just wish there was something I could do to help him" she sighed looking down at the untouched food.

Ronnie nodded,talking about Andy was an awkward subject for the pair of them to talk about,Danielle adored her father there was no doubt about it. "Give him time babe,people get over things quicker than you think,your dad is strong" she smiled,her fingertips reaching over and touching Danielle's hand.

Danielle frowned,"Like you got over me when you gave me away" she muttered pulling her hand away and instantly regretting what she had said. Everytime Ronnie got close Danielle had a sudden urge to shut down and pull away,letting her mother in all the way only set the alarm bells off inside her head.

Ronnie paused and ran her tongue across her top lip,could she really make her baby better? Could she really be the one to make everything ok again? Ronnie had no idea,she was the cause of her pain and she wanted to take it all away,kiss it better like when a child falls over. "No..never..i never got over it" she spoke firmly but her voice held a softness.

Danielle stared into Ronnie's eyes,she wanted to believe every word she said,she wanted to believe every promise she made but the more she tried the more she couldn't. Throughout the seven months she lived in Walford Ronnie had been nothing but horrible to her,rejecting her at every turn and making her life a misery. Glancing back down at the food she pushed the plate away a little,"Sorry its just..everything" Danielle confessed trying to open her heart up to her mother.

"Watching my dad take you away from me,listening to you cry and the thought of someone else taking you home just..it broke me" Ronnie shook her head as she spoke,trying to control her emotions. "There was nothing I could do nothing! I was fourteen,my dad told me it was for the best and I believed him..i was just a kid" she explained wanting to get through to Danielle,let her know that there wasn't a second that went past when she didnt think of her. "I tried to find you I put my name down on the register and he told me you died..i thought you were dead and I had no idea where you were" Ronnie looked across at Danielle,she watched as the tears formed in her eyes.

Danielle reached across and took Ronnie's hand in hers,"My mum and dad gave me the locket when I was ten,i always wondered what you were doing and if you ever thought of me" she smiled lightly and looked at the silver locket hanging from Ronnie's neck.

"What was she like?" Ronnie asked squeezing her daughters hand trying to coax her to speak,opening eachother up was alot harder than it seemed. Even though talking about Danielle's adoptive mother hurt she wanted to know everything about her past,and Lizzie was her past.

Danielle's lip curled up,the happy memories surfacing,"She was nice,always there for me,she loved having a family and looking after all of us. My dad adored her,although she let Gareth get away with murder" she grinned remembering the good times but trying hard to think of Ronnie's feelings as she spoke. "We did lots together,went shopping you know normal mum and daughter stuff" Danielle gritted her teeth together discreetly,mentioning Lizzie and talking about her, Danielle felt like she was disrespecting Ronnie and rubbing it all in her face.

"Sounds like the perfect mum,you all seemed really happy" Ronnie commented restraining all the pain and jealously right to the back of her mind and heart. Listening to her baby talk about another mother felt like a bullet through her skin,she could be nothing but jealous because she should have brought her own child up,been there for her.

Danielle nodded,"We were happy,until she got ill" her shoulders tensed and her body became stiff and cold. She slowly let go of Ronnie's hand and picked up her glass,she took a big gulp before continuing. "We knew she wasn't going to make it,my dad can barely talk about it" she stood up and walked into the living room,the smell of Chinese starting to make her stomach turn.

Ronnie watched as she made her way over to the window,rising from her seat she followed her and sat on the arm of the sofa. "You must have had it really tough,i cant imagine what it must have been like for you" she said softly.

Danielle stared out of the window,the Vic lights were on and people were beginning to leave and go home. "It was,i had to be the shoulder to cry on,we got through it together..as a family" she turned around.

"I remember when mum left me and Roxy,it was the worst feeling in the world,Roxy was in bits and I had to step up and be mum" Ronnie remembered trying in any way to understand Danielle and have something in common with her. "I know its not the same.." she began but stopped as Danielle cut in.

"Your right..its not the same" she snapped bluntly turning back to face the window.

* * * * * *

Once Gareth had eaten with the Slaters and humored Jean for forty five minutes Stacey managed to drag him upstairs for some peace and quiet. To her surprise things had gone well and everyone seemed to relax in eachothers company. Jean wasn't the easiest person to get along with,over the years Stacey had heard many insults thrown her way but she never rose to it,always took it on the chin. Shutting the bedroom door behind her she was pleased they could be alone for a while.

"Really sorry about mum she can just talk forever,she never shuts up" Stacey laughed walking over to her window and drawing the curtains.

Gareth smiled and sat on her bed,"No shes lovely" he replied gazing around Stacey's room,smiling at Danielle's clothes scattered on the floor along with Stacey's things.

"Sorry about dinner..sausage surprise..more like death surprise" Stacey smiled picking up aload of clothes and shoving them in her wardrobe.

Gareth turned around and giggled,"Dinner was great babe really..ive had a good time" he grinned holding his hand out for her.

Stacey grabbed his hand and walked towards him,"Are you sure its not too much?" she asked sitting on her knee and wrapping her arms around him. Gareth always made her feel safe and wanted,something Bradley could never quite get right.

"No its exactly what I want..your what I want" he assured her. "Im totally in love with you,you know that right?" he asked looking up.

Stacey felt her heart flutter,"Well you did shout it out at the Vic so yeah..i think I know" she smiled leaning down and gently kissing his bottom lip. "I love you too" she whispered as she pulled away.

Ever since he told her he loved her all he wanted to hear was that she felt the same,"You have just made my entire year" he beamed wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her tight.

"Stacey...are you two alright up there?" Jean called in her high pitched squeaky voice.

Stacey sighed and once again pulled away from the kiss,"Yeah mum we are fine" she shouted back trying to hide her annoyance. "I swear she thinks we're about five" she laughed sliding off Gareth's lap and picking up more unwanted clothes off her floor.

"She means well..she seems like a good mum despite everything. Wish mine was still alive,i'd love her to see you Stace..meet the girl who's made my life complete" he smiled weakly,his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Stacey stopped on the spot and looked at the broken boy in front of her,"Danielle never really spoke about her much,i think it upset her" she said softly sitting down beside him. "If you wanna talk" she offered placing a hand on his knee.

Gareth shook his head and let the tears escape his eyes,"Sorry..i never cry..i dont know what came over me" he laughed but he knew Stacey could see right through him.

"Come here" she whispered wrapping her arms around him and supporting his head with her hand. Gareth's out of the blue emotion only made Stacey fall for him even more,the death of Lizzie obviously deeply upset Gareth. She held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder,"Im not going anywhere I promise" she whispered knowing she could keep that promise.

* * * * *

Ronnie had cleared all the dinner things away and washed up. Danielle's mood had lightened a little and the dark conversation had vanished. Ronnie dried the last plate and turned to look at Danielle sitting happily in front of the tv. Moments like this was all she ever dreamt of,her child in her flat watching her television,something so simple was the most amazing thing. Tossing the tea towel on the side Ronnie walked into the living room to join her daughter,Danielle happily moved up for her. "You dont seriously like watching this do you?" she teased at the cheesy soap.

Danielle grinned and leaned against Ronnie,"Well theres nothing else on,unless you want to watch something?" she asked feeling Ronnie's arms provide warmth and security.

"No..Roxy loves all this" Ronnie kissed the top of Danielle's head and fixed her eyes on the child snuggling up to her,she had no idea that her heart could feel this full,she loved Danielle more than anything and day by day it grew stronger.

Danielle loved the fact Ronnie had said she was like Roxy,being the same was all she wanted. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier" she sighed staring into the screen.

Ronnie pressed her lips against Danielle's head,"It doesn't matter baby,i dont expect everything to be ok so quickly..i dont deserve to have you here with me" she confessed.

"You do..i dont wanna be anywhere else" Danielle said looking up at her mother,the one person she'd been wanting her whole life was finally all hers. "I know everything will turn out ok in the end,it has too" she nodded snuggling back into Ronnie's side.

"I'll make sure of it" Ronnie promised cuddling Danielle,this was her heaven.

* * * * * *

Carrying Amy to bed and putting her down to sleep was bliss for Roxy,once she was asleep this meant she had the evening to herself. Free time was something she appreciated now she had a child,everything was about Amy but when she was asleep Roxy found herself with time on her hands. Being on her own she often found herself reflecting on her life and the awful things she had gotten herself into. Sleeping with Jack was probably the worst,after all Ronnie had done for her over the years she threw it all back in her sisters face. Shutting Amy's bedroom door she walked across the landing towards the kitchen. A nice glass of wine and crap tv was exactly what she needed,Peggy was out with Pat whilst Tracey managed the bar alone.

Roxy sipped her glass of crisp white wine and made her way towards the living room,she grabbed the remote control and slumped down into the couch. Flicking through the channels she found nothing that interested her until she found a fashion show about to start.

"Hello sweetheart" a voice suddenly emerged from the door.

Roxy quickly turned around,her eyes wide,"Dad..what are you doing here,how did you get up?" she rambled switching the tv off and hurrying towards the door. Pulling him inside the living room she shut the door.

"I wanted to see my daughter is that such a crime? It feels like ages since I saw you darlin and Ronnie..i just wanted to see how you were" he smiled touching her face.

Roxy tilted her head to the side,"You cant be here dad if Aunty Peggy comes back shes gonna throw a fit" she tore herself away from him trying not to lap up the attention from her father.

Archie nodded,"Peggy will come round I know she will,how's Ronnie and Danielle?" he asked making his way towards the arm chair.

"Don't..if you have come here to cause trouble just go" she crossed her arms,determined not to get sucked in.

"You,Ronnie,Peggy and Danielle your my family..Amy deserves to have her granddad around" Archie smiled trying desperately to find a way back in. Roxy was his only hope,the only one to guide him into everybody's life again. "I wanna see my granddaughter..both of them. Thats why im giving you this" he stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out a cheque.

Roxy stared at him,"What is it?" she asked edging closer towards him.

"Its ten thousand pounds,put it in an account for Amy..use it to buy her clothes and toys..i dont want my little Amy to go without anything. Buy yourself something nice,you deserve it" Archie handed it over hoping this was his way in,hoping Roxy would surrender and take the money.

Roxy stared at the piece of paper thinking of all the things she could buy,but something in her mind was telling her no,Ronnie was the only thing on her mind and upsetting her was something she just couldn't do. "Dad I cant alright...its a really nice thing to do but I cant" she sighed grinding her teeth and holding the cheque out towards him.

Archie was loosing again,annoyed that Roxy appeared no longer weak. "Darlin,Amy needs things..put it towards nursery fee's..please just take it,i wanna do my bit" he smiled,his eyes sparkling with false innocence.

Roxy paused for a moment and caved in,she took the money and smiled,"Thanks" she said weakly walking into his open arms.

Archie wrapped an arm around his youngest and pressed his lips against her forehead,"Theres a good girl" he smiled holding her close. He was half way to victory,getting his family back was another step closer.


	32. Don't Look Back

Roxy tossed and turned all night,unable to sleep. Guilt ran through her veins as she stared at the cheque,maybe her father was right. Amy did need things,she couldn't rely on Jack for everything after all he wasn't her husband. Ever since she was a little girl she was always the center of Archie's world,his favorite,his pride and joy. Archie had done some terrible things,telling Ronnie her daughter was dead was right up there. Roxy could never imagine being told her daughter died when really she was alive all along,being without Amy would break her. Although he had hurt Ronnie in the worst way possible,her sister now had everything she ever dreamt about. Her child,her baby. Why should Ronnie care about Archie anymore? Why should Roxy miss out on having her dad around just because of her sister? She couldn't cut him out of Amy's life,her daughter deserved her grandfather around. Believing that things would get better between the family seemed like the right way to go,everyone deserved a second chance no matter how bad they screwed up. Roxy rolled over and closed her eyes enjoying quiet time while it lasted,spending abit of her dads money could do no harm,no harm whatsoever.

* * * * * *

Ronnie slowly opened her eyes and turned over onto her back. Blissful thoughts of last night came rushing back to her slowly as she pictured Danielle's face. Her arms ached to hold her again and her heart hurt being apart from her. With Danielle living across the square it sometimes felt like torture,she wanted her baby with her all the time. Ronnie wanted a normal mother and daughter relationship and at the moment it was far from normal. With Danielle rushing backwards and forwards all the time it seemed like having her child around never seemed secure. Most of the time they spent together Ronnie wanted to shake Danielle and make her promise she would stay around forever and ever. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Walking Danielle home last night and saying goodnight nearly made her want to sob,she wanted to scoop her up and take her back home. Everything was now on Danielle's terms and conditions,Andy seemed to be slowly accepting Ronnie which made things alot easier on Danielle.

Racking a hand through her messy blond hair Ronnie walked into the kitchen and immediately switched the kettle on,caffeine was most needed. Whilst grabbing a mug and fetching the milk from the fridge Ronnie checked her phone,messages from Jack overflowed her inbox much to her disgust. It seemed Jack needed her at the club for something,any excuse to try and charm his way back into her life. Ronnie could let nothing and nobody spoil this new door she and Danielle had opened together,a new life just waiting for them. Pouring the hot water into the mug Ronnie tried to hide her disappointment that Danielle hadn't text her yet,although it was 9.00am in the morning and she was probably fast asleep still.

Scrolling down her contacts she reached her sister,debating whether to call worrying that she might be asleep. No,Amy would have her up by now,its a wonder anyone got to sleep in the Vic without Amy screaming and crying. Ronnie pressed the phone to her ear,"Hey its me" she spoke cheerily taking her coffee and setting it on the table. "I wondered if you wanted to do breakfast,my treat" she offered knowing her sister never had a penny on her. "Oh..ok..yeah no worries see you later" Ronnie forced a small laugh and hung up. Ronnie had no idea what to do with herself today,Roxy was off shopping with Amy and Danielle was working on the stall. Letting her coffee cool she decided to take a long shower.

* * * * * *

After a night of intimate talking and lovemaking Gareth drifted into a deep sleep. Last night he and Stacey had shared some secrets and had a real heart to heart. Revealing all about her past to Gareth had been a massive step for their relationship,she explained all about Bradley and Max and what a mess she had made of her life. Gareth was pleased to know that all of the other blokes were well and truly behind her now,he could see she loved him just by the way she looks at him. Gareth opened up his heart and spoke about his mother and how hard they all struggled to lead a normal life after her death,he also explained that Danielle running off to London put a massive strain on the family unit.

The smell of bacon wafted through the air and Gareth slowly regained conciseness from his sleep,turning over he hated seeing an empty space beside him. For a second he forgot where he was but looking down at the pink duvet he chuckled lightly and propped himself up on the headboard. The door handle slowly opened and Stacey walked through carrying a tray of breakfast. "Service is great here,i should stop by more often" he grinned patting the bed for her to sit.

Stacey set the tray down on his legs and got back into bed,she couldn't feel more happy if she tried. "Don't get too excited its only abit of toast and bacon" she laughed cuddling into his side. "Are you alright,after last night?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hmm,i was more then alright" he joked taking a bite of the toast.

Stacey slapped his chest lightly,"You know what I mean,talking about your mum and stuff?" she cheekily took his toast and took a bite.

Gareth nodded,"Im fine babe,it was nice to talk your a good listener" he complimented grabbing the toast back off her.

"All that stuff about Bradley and Max,it hasn't put you off?" she questioned still feeling very worried that he felt jealous or insecure. The last thing she wanted was for him to compare himself to the past,he was her future and much more.

Gareth sighed unwrapping his arm from around her and putting the tray on the floor,"Babe nothing can put me off you" he replied. "Not unless you grow a beard or shave all your hair off then maybe" he teased with a laugh.

Stacey gasped and jumped on him trying to wrestle him down on the bed,the two laughed hysterically and shared a passionate kiss.

* * * * * *

"Thats a tenner please" Danielle forced a smile watching the customer fumble with several notes. "Thanks" she took the money and handed the grumpy woman the carrier bag. With Stacey having a lay in Danielle offered to set up the stall on her own,the urge to text Ronnie was burning inside her but she didnt want to look too needy. Last night besides a few awkward moments felt perfect,just sitting with her mother somehow seemed right. Day by day The Mitchell's were becoming more important to her,the need to fit in and be one of them was slowly starting to fill the hole in her heart. It was like somehow Ronnie had a magical power that made everything go away when they were together,with one touch from her mother nothing else mattered anymore.

"You know,you wont get any customers with a face like that!" Roxy grinned pushing the stroller towards the stall. Having a nineteen year old niece was still an amazement to Roxy,she wanted to get to know her,be the rebel aunt she was dying to be.

Danielle turned and smiled,"Oh im just tired thats all,Stacey has left me all on my own" she moaned shrugging her shoulders whilst Roxy began to look through the clothes. "Hey Amy,gorgeous aren't you..yes!" she spoke in a funny voice peering into the pram.

Roxy pulled out a top and held it against her,"How much is this?" she asked turning to Danielle.

Danielle took a step forward and reached for the label,"Fifteen quid" she replied shoving her hands in her pockets as the clouds blocked the sun.

Roxy frowned trying to make her mind up,"Nah, you know what me and Amy are going shopping,why dont you come with us?" she asked putting the clothing back and leaning on the handle bars of Amy's pram.

Danielle shook her head,"I cant I have to look after the stall,Stace will go mad if I pack up now I haven't even done an hour" she bit her lip hating missing an opportunity to spend time with her family.

"Oh come on Dan,Amy wants you to come..look at her,how can you not?" she teased pouting slightly. "I'll even treat you to something nice!" she grinned trying to win her niece round in any way possible.

Danielle's head dropped to the side and looked at Amy then back to Roxy,"Alright but if Stacey starts having a go your the one to blame" she pointed a finger trying to look fierce.

Roxy smiled loving the fact someone was going with her,this was a real chance to get to know her niece and have a laugh. "We're gonna have fun Amy,lots of shopping!" she cooed tucking Amy in whilst Danielle quickly packed up.

* * * * * *

An hour later Ronnie had showered and sorted the flat out,she felt much better when everything was tidied and in order. Grabbing her coat she decided to head over to the Vic,and to maybe talk to Danielle if she wasn't so busy. Her phone vibrated against the kitchen table reminding her she nearly rushed out the door without it. "**Can you go to the club and wait for a delivery,i had to pop out. Jack x" **Ronnie sighed and rubbed her forehead,she didnt bother to reply as she walked out of the door.

* * * * * *

Archie stood at the window looking through the blinds,he happily succeeded last night and Roxy was now on his side. All he needed was a foot through the door and Roxy had provided him with that,she was easily pleased and it never ever took much to wind Roxy around his little finger. Living at Janine's wasn't ideal and certainly wasn't what he wanted but for now it suited him. He smiled watching Ronnie walk across the square towards the club,picking his coat up from the chair he slung it on and left Janine's flat.

_**Never planned on updating so soon but I enjoyed it once I started. Really hope people are still liking this story. Please review they are always appreciated!**_


	33. I Wanna Know You

After Roxy had gone to the bank and put her fathers money into a separate account the only thing on her mind was shopping. The one thing Roxanne Mitchell could always get right was to buy the perfect pair of shoes,knowing she could have anything she wanted made it more appealing. With Amy sound asleep in the buggy all she had to concentrate on was her new niece,the girl that often babysat for her when she needed to pop out. Danielle was probably the nicest girl in Walford,knowing she was family was the most strange but amazing feeling. Roxy turned to Danielle and grinned,"So,where to?" she asked watching Danielle flick her hair from her face the same way Ronnie does.

"I dont mind,its up to you" she replied,just being with her aunt was enough. Being with Roxy felt like she had a big sister,she could really see that Roxy and Ronnie were the complete opposite. Ronnie being the more mature headstrong sister whereas Roxy the more hotheaded still wanting to be a teenager sister.

Roxy linked one arm through Danielle's as they slowly walked towards the shops,"Come on then,let your Auntie Rox show you how to shop!" she squealed pushing Amy with one hand.

* * * * * *

Ronnie unlocked the club and walked around the bar,with Jack gone the place was so quiet and empty. Grabbing a shot glass she poured herself a large Vodka and downed it in one,sometimes the club only brought back horrible memories. Jack being one of them,she often asked herself why she was so stupid to fall for him In the first place. Secondly so many nights Danielle and Stacey had been in the club and Ronnie hadn't given her a second of her time,she shivered and slammed the glass on the bar. Footsteps could be heard and Ronnie span around watching a shadow hover near the stairs.

"Hello..Roxy?" she called watching the long legs slowly make their way down. Ronnie felt sick as the lights from the bar made it easier to see. Clenching her fists at the site of her father she could feel her blood already boiling. "We're closed" she snapped treating him like a customer,not wanting to give him the time of day.

Archie walked towards the bar,"I saw you come in,on your own are you?" he asked politely trying to ease himself into friendly conversation. Of course he knew Ronnie too well,she never did friendly and she was never nice.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly pressing her lips together in frustration. Pleased that the bar was keeping them at a distance Ronnie wondered how she never leaned over and punched him in the face.

Archie casually put his hands in his trouser pockets,"You know your still my daughter Ronnie,i still love you" he spoke softly knowing this was going to be alot harder.

"Oh just go dad I haven't got time!" she snapped signing and rubbing her forehead. "Why are you even still hanging around,Peggy made it clear she doesn't want you,no one wants you around here!" she explained flinging her arms to the side.

Archie shook his head,"Peggy,she will come around its just gonna take time,im not going anywhere until I get my family back" he nodded. "How's Danielle?" he asked.

Ronnie felt the blood rush to her head,something inside her snapped. "Don't..dont even say her name!" she pointed a finger,her eyes wide with anger. "You are evil,Danielle wants nothing to do with you nothing!" she smiled softly shaking her head a little at the old man standing in front of her.

"I did it for you V,whether you believe me or not I had your best interests at heart,i always do with my family" he sat on a bar stall placing his hands on the bar in front of him. "I thought it was best,you were moving on,getting on with your life" he tilted his head trying to make eyecontact with his eldest.

Ronnie placed her hands on her hips"No..no you kept her from me,you knew she was alive and you kept my child from me!" she argued back grabbing the glass she used before and pouring herself another drink.

"I did it for you..because you were getting over her. I hated seeing you so hurt and miserable" he reached over and touched her hand.

Ronnie snapped her hand back asif he had scolded her with hot water,"Theres nothing you can do now,me and Danielle are together,you lost!" her sharp words cut through him as she necked the strong drink.

* * * * * *

Danielle stood outside the changing rooms with Amy whilst Roxy tried on another five outfits,she looked at the bags handing off from the buggy. Wondering how she managed to have so much cash on her was beyond Danielle,Roxy never worked and when she did it was only for a few hours tops.

"What do you think?" Roxy asked pushing the curtain back and leaning on the wall in her most sexy pose.

Danielle laughed,"You look nice" she complimented glancing back down at Amy still sound asleep.

Roxy nodded and turned to the mirror,"Yeah well I need a man,these bad boys have never let me down yet!" she grinned hoisting her chest up and ruffling her hair. "Not seen anything you like babe, you know I think this would suit you" Roxy picked up a short skirt and matching top trying to hold it against Danielle.

"I really dont think so,although it would probably look good on Stacey" Danielle grimaced at the clothes,she would never dream of wearing such revealing tops.

Roxy walked over to the buggy and stroked Amy's cheek softly,"How about I get changed and I take you out for some lunch?" she offered already stripping off in front of her niece.

Danielle nodded,"Yeah ok" she agreed already wheeling Amy out of the way and back onto the shop floor.

* * * * * *

Ronnie knew Archie wasn't going anywhere,she had the upper hand and enjoyed rubbing Danielle in his face. Mixing the cocktail she could feel his eyes watching her,"Here" she smiled handing him the tropical drink.

Archie raised a hand,"Not for me thanks" he smiled softly.

"Atleast try it,its named after you" Ronnie turned back to fill her glass whilst she heard her father drink from the straw.

Archie immediately pulled back and pulled a face,"Its bitter!" he complained grinding his teeth as the strong overpowering liquid trickled down his throat. He couldn't be nice anymore,being nice to Ronnie never worked. "Do you know where Danielle is?" he asked standing up and walking back towards the stairs.

Ronnie ran her tongue across her bottom lip,"Whats it to you,she doesn't want you in her life,she knows exactly what you are" she lent against the bar with a finger pointing towards him.

Archie shrugged,"Just wondered, she wasn't on the stall when I walked by" he smiled watching the color drain from his daughters face. "You dont even know where your child is Veronica,what sort of mother are you?" he snarled giving her a small sarcastic wave before walking up the stairs and out of the club.

Ronnie could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest,grabbing her phone from her pocket she quickly scrolled down to Danielle's name and hit the call button. With her phone pressed against her ear waiting for her daughter to pick her she grabbed her coat and keys heading out.

* * * * * *

After dragging Danielle into more shops Roxy finally found a small cafe for the two of them to sit down and talk. Amy was now wide awake and threatened to scream the place down if Roxy didnt feed her. Danielle watched as she pulled the gorgeous babygirl out from the buggy and sat her on her knee. Looking at Amy made Danielle feel better about aborting her child,atleast she could watch Amy grow up she thought smiling at the waitress ready to take their order.

"Two coffee's,do you want anything to eat?" Roxy asked glancing over at her niece fiddling with the plastic menu.

Danielle could feel her stomach rumble,"Erm,i'll have a cheese baguette" she announced.

"Me too" Roxy grinned trying to hold Amy and fetch her food from under the pram. Sometimes being a single mum was more then hard work. "Dan..just give us a hand" she sighed handing Amy over across the table.

Danielle laid her baby cousin in her arms and bounced her slightly,"Are you hungry Amy eh? You remember me dont you,yes you do!" Danielle laughed as Amy reached out grabbing her finger.

Once Roxy had gotten Amy's things her phone suddenly vibrated against her leg,her horrible tinny ring tone echoing throughout the cafe. "Oh for goodness sake!" she moaned fumbling into her pocket. Quickly sliding her phone up she hadn't bothered to even see who was calling,"Hello" she answered bluntly,her voice full of annoyance. "Ronnie!" she looked straight at Danielle and rolled her eyes. "Yeah shes with me,dont be stupid of course shes ok" Roxy sighed forcing a smile as the waitress carefully placed their hot drinks down.

Danielle listened to Roxy speak to her mother,the urge to grab the phone just to hear her voice felt overwhelming. Danielle pulled her phone from her pocket noticing her missed calls. The worry was beginning to set in,she hadn't told Ronnie she was going out with Roxy,maybe she was angry at her? "Is she alright?" Danielle whispered,her eyes wide waiting for an answer. Amy began fidgeting in her arms.

Roxy nodded at Danielle,"Just abit of shopping Ron im not whisking her off half way around the world,we'll be back soon" she promised trying to pull funny faces at Amy. "Look I have to go alright,yeah..yeah ok bye" she quickly hung up and took Amy.

"What did she say?" Danielle asked taking a sip of coffee and burning the tip of her tongue.

Roxy began feeding Amy baby food,"You know what shes like,worrying over nothing I should have told her really" she explained. "Must be weird I mean you and Ronnie all of a sudden?" Roxy looked at Danielle whilst Amy decided to try and grab the spoon and feed herself.

Danielle shrugged,"Yeah I suppose,its all my fault really I should have told her sooner" she replied with a weak smile.

"I just dont understand why you didnt I mean I know Ronnie can be a cow sometimes,well..most of the time but you could have told me" Roxy smiled turning her attention back to her daughter.

Danielle held the laugh threatening to escape her mouth,telling Roxy before Ronnie wouldn't have lasted very long. "Do you think..she wants me?" she asked staring into the milky coffee.

Roxy paused for a moment and placed Amy back into the buggy,she turned to face Danielle,"My sister wanted you from the moment she found out she was pregnant and when dad took you away she..it was like she was incomplete you know? I dont think a second went by when she didnt long to hold you babe" Roxy explained grabbing her niece's hand.

Danielle nodded,"Thanks" she smiled looking over at her aunt,"Its just strange, one minute shes biting my head off the next shes holding me and promising me the world" she frowned taking another sip of coffee.

Roxy nodded,"I know but she had no idea who you were,you cant look back Dan you have to look forward. You and Ronnie..you have everything to look forward too" she smiled taking her napkin and wiping Amy's messy chops.

Danielle giggled as Amy tried to fight her off. The food arrived and they both tucked in talking about trivial things,Ibiza. Danielle smiled as Roxy began arranging a night on the town. Even though she was aching to see Ronnie being with Roxy was still a dream come true.

* * * * * *

Andy sighed and sat behind the counter,working in the Minute Mart was probably the most boring job in Walford. He had tided all the shelves and even arranged all the magazines in order to pass the time. He still felt very guilty about not attending drinks at the Vic,Danielle's dissapointed face stuck in his mind as he watched familiar faces walk by. Peggy walked into the shop,annoyed that no one could be bothered to stock up on basic things for the kitchen she decided to go to the shop herself. Smiling at Andy she picked up a basket and walked over to the eggs. Andy had no idea what to say,this was Danielle's family and he still felt awkward around the Mitchell's.

"We have a two for one on bread" he said clearing his throat watching the woman totter around the shop.

Peggy smiled filling her basket up,"Thank you darlin" she replied.

Andy watched as she approached the counter and put the basket down,"Lovely day" he commented glancing outside. He began to scan her items and bag them up for her.

Peggy nodded holding her purse,"Yeah,make the most of it" she nodded collecting pound coins and notes to give ready. "Danielle, shes a lucky girl you know..Ronnie loves her to bits" she wagged a finger at him handing him the money.

Andy nodded,"So I hear,im sorry about the other night its just..its hard" he frowned tapping the keys on the till and giving her change. "I want to make dinner..for all of you. A sorry to Danielle and..well I want to get to know you..all of you" he said bravely feeling his heart beating fast. "Tomorrow around seven?" he asked.

Peggy grinned,"That would be lovely" she said excitedly grabbing her shopping bags. "I'll tell the family" she informed him giving him a small smile before exiting the shop.

Andy exhaled deeply,he was willing to try. Danielle's happiness was all he cared about and if dinner with the Mitchell's made her happy, then so be it.


	34. The Heart Brings You Back

"_You said having your baby was the biggest mistake of your life..did you mean that?_

"_**Yes,my life would have been much better if I had an abortion"**_

_*****_

"_Ronnie im sorry alright..i dont know what happened ,im fine"_

"_**Get out go on,and you can forget about the cleaning job aswell. Don't let her back in!"**_

_*_

"_**What are you doing looking after Amy? What is with you eh? Always hanging around,you've got a family why dont you just back off!"**_

"_Roxy asked me alright and I said yes"_

"_**You shouldn't be around Amy ok? If I catch you lurking around this family again you'll be sorry!"**_

_*****_

"_The letter..the letter why didnt you come? I waited for you..i sat there and waited but you didnt even bother to call,you even blocked my number how could you do that!?"_

"_**I have no idea what your talking about Danielle,what letter?"**_

"_Don't pretend..the letter explained everything it told you!"_

"_**Told me what!?"**_

"_THAT YOUR MY MOTHER!"_

Ronnie quickly woke up with her heart beating rapidly,her dreams always surrounded her with guilt. Rubbing her forehead she wiped away the cold sweat and tears that formed in her eyes. Nothing would ever stop the feeling of pain and guilt and sometimes looking at Danielle made her feel even worse. The pain and suffering she had put Danielle through over the past few months,all the times that she pushed her away,all the cruel words she spat at her. Ronnie could never escape her nightmares,every single second spent with Danielle was a blessing and a dream come true,a few nightmares she could deal with. Loosing her child again Ronnie knew this time she would never make it,wherever Danielle was to go Ronnie wanted to be right behind her. Taking in a breath she got up from the couch and grabbed her phone from the coffee table as she made her way over to the window. Having only fallen asleep for an hour there were no missed calls or messages from Roxy or Danielle. Peeling back the curtain she smiled as the market traders were getting ready to pack things away,she couldn't wait to see her daughter and hold her and feel her.

"We're back!" Roxy shouted in the most cheeriest tone.

Ronnie span on her heals and watched as Roxy made her way into the living room whilst trying to carry a winging Amy. "Where''s Danielle?" she asked quickly trying to get past Roxy.

Danielle emerged behind Roxy carrying atleast four carrier bags on each arm,"Im here,Roxy decided she liked everything in the shops" she teased sighing and putting the bags down near the door.

Ronnie grinned and held her arms out,"I was getting worried,i feel like I haven't seen you in ages" she said suddenly feeling complete as Danielle snuggled into her side with one arm wrapped around her waist. Ronnie kissed the top of her head and held her close,"Good day then I see?" she laughed nodding towards the bags of clothes and designer shoes.

Roxy put Amy down on her play mat,"We've had a great day,i even managed to get them shoes..you know the ones in that little shop we saw Ron" she babbled on searching through bags.

Ronnie frowned,her cheek resting on top of her daughters head,"How did you pay for all that?" she asked wincing as Amy let out an ear piercing cry. "How about you take Amy and try and get her down?" she asked Danielle running a hand through her hair.

Danielle nodded,"Ok" she smiled walking over to her cousin and picking her up. "Come on Amy.." she whispered shutting the living room door behind her.

Ronnie crossed her arms,"So come on,i know a few shifts downstairs wouldn't pay for all that?" she raised an eyebrow. "Or has Jack been feeling generous and given you another card?".

Roxy had stopped rifling through her bag of goodies and stood up to face her sister,"Cant I treat me and Amy to some new stuff,is it such a crime to wanna do abit of shopping with my niece?" she rolled her eyes annoyed that her sister could never let her do her own thing,she always had to be there watching her every move.

"Oh come on theres nothing here for Amy or Danielle..its all for you!" she snapped picking up a bag and tipping out tops and jeans. Ronnie picked up the receipt that had been scrunched up at the bottom of the bag,"Two hundred pounds!?" she bit her lip holding up the piece of paper. Sometimes trying to get through to Roxy was like banging your head against a brick wall.

Roxy snatched the receipt off her sister and began to gather up the clothes Ronnie had tipped out,"Give it a rest Ron I dont know why your getting so defensive about abit of shopping,who cares where I got the money from?" she shrugged her shoulders hoping that this would be the last of it. How could she tell Ronnie that Archie had given her money,lots of money?

Ronnie sighed,"Fine,i dont care" she spoke softly pushing past Roxy and walking towards Amy's room. Opening the door she found Danielle peering into the cot with a smile on her face,"Hey..you managed to get her off then?" she whispered standing behind Danielle and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Danielle nodded,"She was tired from all the shopping I think,not even I could keep up with Roxy" she joked feeling Ronnie reach for her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"How about me and you do something tonight,i just wanna spend some time with you" Ronnie asked hoping she would agree,she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up on the sofa in front of the television with her baby.

Danielle nodded,"I couldn't think of anything better" she grinned leading the way towards the stairs.

* * * * * *

Andy turned the shop lights off and untied his apron. Today had gone so slow and promising the Mitchell's dinner tomorrow night was now becoming a regret. At the time the thought of everyone sitting down and trying to get on felt reachable. But now the thought of Ronnie and Danielle cuddling up and rubbing it in his face unintentionally made him feel sick with jealously. Wanting his little girl to be happy was all he wanted,he wanted nothing more than to see her smiling and laughing but all this included Ronnie. Andy couldn't understand why his daughter wanted this woman so much,yes she was her real mother but she hadn't been there. He thought he knew Danielle inside out,but coming to Walford he realized he actually knew nothing about her. Locking up he felt a rush of cool wind hit his face,Stacey's stall had been packed away so he guessed she and Gareth would be together. Andy turned his head hearing laughter and giggling,the doors to the Vic swung open and hand in hand were Ronnie and Danielle. He watched the way Ronnie so gently wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pull her in close,the way Danielle instantly lent against her.

"Danielle!" he shouted jogging towards the two of them.

Danielle turned around still with a firm hold of her mothers hand,"Dad..everything alright?"she asked.

Andy nodded,"Yes..yes of course everything is fine. I was just wondering if Peggy has spoken to you yet?" he glanced at Ronnie.

"No..why?" Ronnie butted in wanting to know why he mentioned Peggy.

"Well she came into the shop and I invited you all for dinner,tomorrow night at seven,she said she was going to tell you" he smiled fiddling with the zip on his coat.

Danielle frowned,"Tomorrow?..why?" she asked,her voice more high pitched and squeaky than usual.

Ronnie became stiff and uncomfortable,"Im sure it just slipped her mind,i haven't seen her yet" she added watching Danielle's eyes fill with confusion.

Andy nodded,"I thought it was time we all got together properly,i'll see you later love" he winked at Danielle and touched her arm softly before walking away.

* * * * * *

Ronnie found it hard to keep up with Danielle as she walked quickly towards the flat,she had no idea why Danielle seemed so annoyed and upset by her fathers friendly dinner invitation. Ronnie pulled the keys from her pocket and stepped in front of Danielle to open the door,she watched her huff and stroll in. Ronnie couldn't help but smile,Danielle looked about five years old throwing a temper tantrum. Walking through and taking her coat off Danielle was already sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chin. "Baby whats wrong,i thought this was what you wanted? Everyone getting along?" Ronnie raked a hand through her hair and perched on the couch.

Danielle shook her head slightly,"He just wants to please me and thats not what I want" she moaned.

Ronnie said nothing for a few seconds and then shifted a little closer,"Well doesn't that show you that he loves you,everyone wants you to be happy" she explained reaching her hand towards Danielle and tucking a finger under her chin to face her. "You..you are all that matters" she reassured looking her baby in the eye.

Danielle nodded,"Sometimes..it still...none of this seems real or like its gonna last" she admitted. "I feel like your just gonna reject me" she whispered turning her head from her mother.

"Danielle listen to me..listen" Ronnie held her daughters face inbetween her hands,"I have never wanted anything more than to be with you.. to spend time with you" she felt her eyes begin to tear up and her chest become tighter with raw emotion. "Im not saying I will get it right all the time but I want to try..try and be someone you can look up to and love" Ronnie brushed her thumbs over Danielle's damp cheeks.

Danielle's hand clung to Ronnie's wrists as the tears poured down her face,sometimes everything still felt overwhelming and all she wanted to do was cry. "Im..im sorry..Ronnie" Danielle stuttered.

Ronnie quickly pulled her baby close resting her head against her chest as she stroked her hair gently. "I love you.. so much" she whispered into her daughters ear.

Danielle felt her heart jolt,Ronnie had never said she loved her before. Although Danielle knew things would take alot more time before she was completely comfortable,she did love Ronnie more than anyone in the world. With a little nod Danielle shifted up as close to her mother as possible."Love you too" she replied back feeling like they had both taken a massive step in the right direction. The pair had jumped another hurdle together.

_**A filler chapter to get ready for the dinner,i thought it was important to show that Ronnie still feels guilty about all the times she was nasty to Danielle and that it still affects her. I really hope your still enjoying this because I have loads more to come. Just wanna say a big thank you once again to everyone that reads and reviews because without you I wouldn't be writing this!**_


	35. We Belong To You And Me

Danielle rubbed her tired eyes and noticed she had spent the night at Ronnie's,the blanket draped over her body and two small cushions tucked neatly behind her head. The flat smelt like coffee and toast,Danielle moved to her right and peered over the couch. It was a humorous but odd site,Ronnie pouring coffee and making breakfast,she looked almost flustered like she had never made toast before.

"Mornin'" Danielle smiled stretching her arms.

Ronnie turned around,"Hey,thought you might like some coffee" she grinned walking over and placing the mug on the glass table.

"Thanks. How come you didnt wake me? Does my dad know where I am?" Danielle asked sitting up and reaching for the caffeine fix.

Ronnie nodded and sat down,her hands wrapped tightly around her mug,"You fell asleep in my arms and I didnt wanna wake you,you looked so peaceful" she smoothed her daughters hair down as she spoke. "I phoned your dad,he knows your here" Ronnie said softly watching her child with such amazement as she drank her drink.

"Ronnie,i can smell burning" Danielle turned around and scrunched her nose up at the smell.

Ronnie jumped up and ran into the kitchen in attempts to save the now black toast,"Guess I never really was a great cook" she laughed. Secretly she was annoyed that she could not even make her baby breakfast,she had to try harder. "How about I take you to the cafe,my treat?" she offered opening a window to get rid of the smell.

Danielle smiled,she loved the fact her mother wasn't perfect. For seven months Ronnie had been the perfect image to her,like nothing could ever go wrong in her life. "Sounds great. I'll quickly head back home,grab a shower and meet you in the cafe?" Danielle suggested quickly drinking her coffee whilst running a hand through her bed hair.

Ronnie nodded,"Twenty minutes?".

Danielle walked over and cuddled into her mothers side,"I wont be long then" she placed the mug in the sink and lightly kissed Ronnie's cheek.

* * * * * *

Stacey stood on the stall all alone,the sun was shining yet she felt tired and irritable. The new stock she ordered hadn't arrived yet and Jean seemed to be particularly awkward this morning. She watched as Danielle hurried out from Ronnie's flat and ran back home,the proud mother standing outside the door watching her. As soon as Danielle was safely inside Stacey watched Ronnie smile and close the door behind her.

"Now why is it that a gorgeous girl like you,has a face like that?" Gareth laughed walking towards his girlfriend.

Stacey couldn't help but smile when he was around,"Just had a slow morning,mum was doing my head in and Nan wouldn't help me" she moaned as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Well you better get in the party mood tonight,dad invited The Mitchell's round for dinner and you lady are coming..no excuses!" he told her rubbing her back gently.

Stacey wrapped her arms around his neck,"Actually I dont mind,i could do with getting away from mum for a few hours. Danielle is happy then I take it? I just saw Ronnie a minute ago" she pointed out quickly leaving his arms as a customer approached.

Gareth nodded,"Yeah I think dad really wants to try,its obvious that Ronnie loves Dani. Its about time they put their differences aside" he replied. "Anyway babe I got to go,dad has got me going to the supermarket for him" he rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Stacey before heading off.

* * * * * *

"Your not still worrying about tonight are you?" Ronnie asked gazing at Danielle sitting opposite her.

The cafe was quiet and the sound the light chatter and music filled the room. Ronnie smiled and thanked Jane for bringing their food over.

Danielle shook her head and began to tuck in,"No I think I was worried it was moving too fast,but I've thought about it now" she explained.

Ronnie couldn't help but contain the grin plastered on her face,such a simple yet wonderful thing to have her child eating breakfast with her. "You dont though do you? Think its moving too fast? Because if it is just tell me" Ronnie said.

"No im really looking forward to it,all the family together" Danielle admitted glancing up at Ronnie,feeling a little uncomfortable in the spotlight. Danielle still found it strange that Ronnie liked to stare at her,being under her mothers watchful eye was something she wanted to get used to.

Ronnie noticed Danielle tense a little so she began eating,"Can your dad cook then?" she asked wanting easy conversation.

"Yeah he used to cook all the time for me and Gareth,although when mum was alive she never let him near the kitchen" the small smile dropped from her face,she found it confusing when she let herself call Lizzie her mother. Ronnie was her mother but so was the woman that brought her up. "Sorry.." Danielle muttered.

Ronnie quickly shrugged it off,"Well im not usually as bad as this morning,i will have to cook for you one night,without burning it" she joked with a smile as Danielle was once again relaxed in her company.

"I'd like that" Danielle nodded.

The two woman were soon distracted by noise as Roxy cursed at the size of Ian's door whilst trying to maneuver the buggy into the cafe. "Coffee please,and you should really see to that door. Its a struggle to get Amy in here!" she huffed turning around. "Ronnie,Dan!" she smiled happily and wheeled Amy over.

As much as Ronnie loved her kid sister,she had the worst timing. "Someone had a stressful morning!" Ronnie noted pointing at the fresh baby sick on her sisters top.

Danielle let out a small laugh whilst continuing to eat her breakfast.

Roxy grabbed Danielle's napkin and began rubbing at the stain,"Yeah just abit,was nice of you to invite me for breakfast" she joked with a hint of sarcasm.

Danielle stood up from her seat,"I will leave you to it,i have to help Stace on the stall anyways. She will go mad if I dont help out today" she smiled softly watching as her mother stood up. "Thanks for breakfast though" she added.

Ronnie nodded,"I'll see you tonight then?" she asked reaching out and touching her daughters face.

"Yeah,tonight" Danielle confirmed walking around the table and the buggy. Smiling as Ronnie insisted she kissed her before she went,a simple gesture but to the pair of them it meant the world.

* * * * * *

Andy had cleaned the house from top to bottom,he wanted to impress the Mitchell's and make a good impression. Everything from their house in Telford now had its own place in the new house,the same pictures on the mantelpiece,the same furniture. It seemed that The Mitchell's were the heart of Walford and as much as he liked to deny the fact that his daughter was a Mitchell,tonight was all about family. Lizzie wanted Andy to look after the children,make sure they were happy in life in whatever they do. Finding out Danielle was in fact in London to find her birth mother had been a massive shock,a dagger to the heart. But everyday he watched the smile on his daughters face get bigger,it seemed all she wanted was Ronnie. Who was he to deny her of a mother figure?

"Im back!" Gareth announced,his hands full of shopping bags as he slammed the door shut with his foot.

Andy smiled,"Did you get everything I told you to?" he asked helping carry them into the kitchen.

"Yeah everything on the list dad" he sighed placing the bags on the kitchen units. "Wow this place looks spic and span,been busy then?" he asked pulling out a kitchen chair.

Andy nodded and began unpacking the food,"Everything is spotless,so I dont want you making a mess" he informed turning around. "Ah!" he raised his voice as Gareth's feet threatened to rest on the table.

Gareth couldn't help but laugh,"Its like the Royal family are coming for dinner,just be yourself dad" he smiled getting up and stomping to his bedroom to play on the computer.

Andy smiled to himself as he opened the fridge,tonight was going to go fine. Two families coming together and enjoying a meal. He was going to try his hardest to get along with them especially Ronnie. His little girls happiness,number one priority.

* * * * * *

"How are things going then? With you and Daniele?" Roxy asked sipping her coffee carefully.

Ronnie peered into the buggy to check on Amy,"Good,things are still abit shaky but we are getting there" she smiled proudly turning her attention back to her near cold cup of tea. "Who's babysitting Amy tonight?" she asked.

"Jack" Roxy replied bluntly.

Ronnie nodded not wanting to go into a conversation about him,"I was at the club yesterday,dad popped in" she said sharply.

Roxy looked up from her drink,"Oh really? What did he want?" she asked carefully hoping her confident posture would cover up the fact she had been in contact with him.

"The usual,still trying to make my life a misery. Its a good job you and Danielle have nothing to do with him. You haven't heard from him have you? Ronnie innocently asked.

Roxy shook her head quickly,"No no,why would I? Like you said better off without him" she smiled pulling Amy out from the pram to distract herself and the conversation.

"Well Amy doesn't need that poisonous man in her life neither,nobody wants him around here" Ronnie stroked Amy's little hand.

Roxy laughed nervously,"Right I better get back Peggy will be wondering where we are,wont she Amy?" she cooed. "See you tonight yeah?" she stood up.

"Yeah dont be late" Ronnie smiled watching her sister carefully lay Amy back in the buggy and wheel her towards the door. "Oh and Roxy!" she called.

Roxy turned around.

"Make sure you wear something suitable" Ronnie laughed watching Roxy roll her eyes and head out of the door.

_**I know you were expecting the dinner but I couldn't just jump straight into it without this bit. Please read/review and enjoy!**_


	36. Officially Yours

"Haven't you heard?" Janine smiled with an eyebrow raised.

Archie watched as Ronnie and Roxy dragged eachother along,all smiles and jokes. He watched them cuddle into eachother and make their way over to the Jones's. "Heard what?" he asked trying to make out who answered the door,but the darkness of the night sky made it unclear to see.

Janine grabbed her handbag off the couch and stood behind her new lodger,"Your precious family are having dinner with Danielle's dad. I heard Peggy talking in the Vic this afternoon,all sounds very cosy" she grinned.

Archie turned around and crossed his arms tightly against his chest,"Like I said once Peggy hears my side of things all will be forgotten. Its just gonna take time Janine,some patience" he explained.

"Its going to take more than an apology to get all of them on side. I think your wasting your time! she laughed and slammed the door shut behind herself.

* * * * * *

Andy checked the food in the oven for the second time,everything had to be perfect tonight. Although he wanted to be himself he was eager to impress this new family. It seemed all his little girl wanted was Ronnie,all she ever banged on about was The Mitchell's and how fantastic they were. Andy wanted to find out for himself,he wanted them all to like him. With a tea towel resting on his shoulder he grabbed the well earnt glass of wine he poured earlier and took a sip.

"How long will dinner be?" Gareth shouted from the living room. Stacey had arrived early and offered to help out.

Andy smiled,"They aren't here yet son!" he laughed shaking his head at the loved up couple cuddling on the sofa.

"You didnt have to invite me tonight" Stacey said shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Gareth frowned,"Babe your my girlfriend alright and if I have to watch Dani drool over Ronnie then so do you!" he joked.

Stacey slapped his arm and shook her head,the two shared a quick kiss before the doorbell rang. Danielle raced down the stairs and bolted towards the door. Gareth and Stacey shared a look of amusement and braced themselves for a fun family night according to Danielle.

Danielle opened the door,relief washed over her as Ronnie stood in front of her. "Hey,please come in" she said politely smiling at her family as they strolled into her home.

Ronnie grinned and almost immediately pulled Danielle in for a hug,"I missed you" she admitted.

Roxy slammed the door shut behind her,"Oops sorry Dan" she laughed embracing her niece. "Right I brought this bottle of wine" she smiled handing it over to Andy.

Andy smiled,"Oh you didnt have to,we've got plenty of food and drink for everybody. Dinner wont be too long but please make yourselves at home" he smiled sweetly at Peggy and walked back into the kitchen.

"She didnt buy that bottle of wine she nicked it from the bar" Peggy pointed a finger and sat down near Gareth. "Oh Stacey,how nice that your here" she noted slipping her jacket off.

Ronnie felt a little lost and uncomfortable in Danielle's family home,the lights were quite dim making the room dark and private. "Something smells good" she smiled sitting on the arm of the sofa looking down at her daughter.

"Yeah well dad has really pulled out the stops tonight,hes even made his special gravy!" Gareth nodded in an almost childlike manner.

Stacey frowned,"Special Gravy,cant beat mums sausage surprise can it Dan?" she giggled as Gareth made sick noises.

Danielle smiled,she wanted to join in with the fun and laughter but she felt too tense. The nerves were fluttering inside her stomach and she felt pressured to make sure everyone got along. "Roxy what are you doing?" Danielle asked turning around to her aunt.

"Well well well it seems Danielle has had some really doggy outfits Ron,look at this one!" Roxy grabbed the picture frame from the shelf and thrusted it towards her sister.

Danielle quickly grabbed it and held it to her chest,"No,you cant see it its too embarrassing!" she moaned,she could feel her cheeks turning red.

Ronnie smiled,"Oh come on it cant be that bad!" she tugged at the picture but Danielle was not going to budge.

"Is it that one with the really weird haircut? Danielle once helped herself to the kitchen scissors and chopped one side of her hair off,it was so funny!" Gareth slapped his knee as he laughed only to be grimaced at by his sister.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh,"Yeah and dad went and got the camera out straight away" she replied back. Bowing her head in shame she handed Ronnie the picture,"Don't laugh alright I was only six!".

Ronnie looked at the photograph of her child. Danielle with her golden long hair,her cheeky grin and a fistful of coloring pencils. "Its beautiful" she breathed stroking the picture only to embarrass her daughter further.

Roxy peered over Ronnie's shoulder,"Yeah even with a doggy haircut you still manage to look angelic. You remind me of Amy there,hasn't Amy got Danielle's eyes Ron?" she pointed to the picture.

Danielle grinned at the fact Roxy said she looked like her cousin,she loved Amy so much.

* * * * * *

Andy began serving the food up as chatter and laughter filled his living room. Danielle looked finally relaxed and everyone was getting along just fine. Doubts were always in his mind and he knew that Ronnie was not going anywhere,he could see how stubborn she was. He watched his little girl from the corner of his eye,he saw her look up at Ronnie with nothing but complete love,she didnt even look at Lizzie like that. Andy quickly sniffed away his tear and made sure he gave Gareth extras.

"You didnt have to do all this darlin" Peggy entered the kitchen wanting some older company.

Andy smiled,"Its fine,if it makes Danielle happy then I dont mind" he said softly rushing around with hot plates and saucepans.

Peggy nodded,"Well Ronnie has never been this happy,its like shes a different person. Having Danielle back in her life has changed her..for good!" she explained stepping aside for Andy.

"Seeing Danielle happy is all I want Peggy and if Ronnie makes her happy,well..then so be it" he replied bluntly. "Right come on everyone dinner is ready!" he shouted carrying two plates over to the dining room table. Peggy grabbed two more to make herself useful as everybody rushed to the table.

* * * * * *

Danielle looked across to her right as Roxy tucked into her meal,then she glanced to her side at her mother. Ronnie looked happy. Happier then Danielle had ever seen her before,it was so strange to experience this other side of her mother. So many times Ronnie verbally abused her,it was so rare to see any emotion of affection come from Ronnie.

"This is really great Andy,thank you" Ronnie smiled across the table and took a sip of wine.

Roxy nodded,"Best roast ive had I think,Aunty Peggy doesn't do them this good!" she laughed with a mouthful.

Danielle felt Ronnie's hand rub her leg under the table,the two shared a loving smile before continuing to eat.

Andy felt proud of himself,he knew his Lizzie would be watching over him and smiling at him for making the effort. "Well I thought this dinner was long over due,its about time we all sat together and enjoyed a meal".

Stacey stared in complete amazement as Gareth waded through his roast dinner like there was no tomorrow. "Does he always eat like that Dan?" she asked feeling like her best mate was a million miles away across the table.

Danielle nodded,"Yeah its disgusting!" she added picking at her food.

Gareth grinned with a mouthful as Stacey dabbed the gravy off his chin with a napkin.

Whilst chatter between everyone commenced again Ronnie looked over at her daughter,she looked at the food barely touched and she began to worry. "You ok baby?" she asked tucking Danielle's hair behind her ear.

"Im fine,just not hungry..feel a little ..you know" Danielle stuttered placing the fork on the side of her plate. "Are you alright you know,with all this?" she asked reaching over to grab her drink.

Ronnie nodded,"Yes,yes im fine I couldn't be happier" she smiled cupping her child's cheek. The look in Danielle's eye always made her feel on top of the world,like she could over come anything. "I love you" Ronnie mouthed pulling Danielle's head towards her to kiss her forehead.

"Are you gonna eat that Dani?" Gareth asked interrupting the precious moment between mother and daughter.

Danielle rolled her eyes and pushed her plate towards him,"You've got gravy all down your T-Shirt" she pointed out.

Stacey chuckled and helped herself to more wine,"He wasn't like this when he came round mine for dinner!" she noted shaking her head a little.

Andy stood up with a glass in his hand,"I would like to raise a toast,to my beautiful daughter Danielle" he smiled as everyone raised their glasses and sipped their wine.

Danielle blushed,her heart suddenly beating rapidly as Ronnie stood up.

"I would like to say something" Ronnie began,running her fingers through Danielle's hair. "All my life ive been so miserable,ever since you were taken away from me. Some days I couldn't even get out of bed because I felt so..so broken" she turned to face Danielle. "I didnt think I would get a second chance but I have,and im the luckiest person alive. Just to see you everyday,knowing your here with me..is the most amazing feeling in the world" she stuttered as the tears threatened her.

Danielle held her mothers hand as she said her speech,the tears already steaming down the young blond's face.

Ronnie tilted her head to the side and wiped away her baby's tears,"Im not perfect,but ive changed. Danielle I am so so proud of you,what you have become" her eyes flickered towards Andy in appreciation for bringing her child up. "I love you now and always,to Danielle!" Ronnie finally finished and took a sip of wine.

Danielle stood up and embraced Ronnie in front of everybody,hearing her mum in front of everybody speak about her like that touched Danielle. "I love you too" Danielle whispered in Ronnie's ear,her arms tightly clamped around her.

"To both of you!" Gareth piped up holding his glass in the air.

"To Ronnie and Danielle" The family toasted.

_**Extra long/light/funny chapter! Really hope this is ok guys! Wanted to get a real feel of family between everybody. Not alot of R&D bonding but there will be,got lots more to come. Please read/review and enjoy!**_


	37. Something Only We Know

"Hmm purple" Ronnie said breaking off another piece of chocolate.

Danielle smiled,"Your favorite colors purple? I dont think I have ever seen you wear it" she laughed taking the piece of chocolate from her mum.

Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle and held her close. Saturday mornings were usually filled with paperwork and suppliers but now she had her baby back all Ronnie wanted to do was spend time with her. A lazy Saturday morning in bed with her daughter,Ronnie couldn't think of anything better. "So come on favorite animal?" she asked wanting to get to know her child a little better.

"Well I had a cat called Musty but Charlie wouldn't let me keep it because he was allergic to it. I had a dog up in Telford,dad always said animals were too much trouble" Danielle cuddled into Ronnie's side breaking off more chocolate. "Did you have any pets when you were younger?" she asked not ever wanting this moment to end.

Ronnie nodded,"Only Roxy" she laughed snatching the piece of chocolate Danielle was about to eat.

"Oi" Danielle giggled nudging Ronnie playfully.

Ronnie kissed her daughters head,"Right how about some coffee?" she asked squinting as the sunlight began to pour through her bedroom window.

"I dont think you have any milk,i'll go to the shop if you like..i need to have a quick word with Stacey anyway" Danielle ripped the duvet off her and stretched her arms and legs.

Ronnie gazed adoringly,"Well I will put some breakfast on then" she replied wanting to make herself useful. Being a proper mum was all Ronnie ever wanted to be,Danielle was no longer a baby but she needed mothering.

"Ronnie its way past breakfast time" Danielle glanced at the clock and let out a small laugh. "Where do you keep the towels?" she asked shyly.

"Oh..well lunch then,i'll make us something nice..in the bathroom babe" Ronnie pointed slowly getting out of bed.

Danielle nodded,"Well im gonna have a quick shower then i'll go" she smiled opening the bedroom door and leaving Ronnie to get up.

Ronnie happily sighed and laid back on her bed,Danielle insisted she stayed the night last night much to Andy's annoyance. The dinner had gone extremely well and it really seemed everyone was getting along fine. Ronnie listened as she heard the shower,one step a time seemed plenty for Danielle. The last thing Ronnie wanted was Andy or anyone else to accuse of her stealing Danielle away from them. Getting up from the bed Ronnie walked to her wardrobe and picked up the bag Danielle had taken with her to stay the night. She pulled out Danielle's top and held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Ronnie brought it up to her nose and inhaled the smell of her child,everything felt more than right.

* * * * * *

Stacey sipped her boiling hot cup of tea whilst Jean continued to press her for details about the dinner last night. For the first time in her life everything was going ok,she truly loved Gareth and could see herself with him for a long time. She didnt have to pretend to be someone else,she knew he loved her for herself and that for Stacey was all she ever wanted. Saturday's always went well for Stacey,usually punters would buy her stock for a night out clubbing or just for the weekend.

"Have you seen Danielle this morning?" Stacey asked her mum whilst sorting through clothes.

Jean shook her head,"No love,she's probably with Ronnie" she replied back.

"Surprise surprise..it would be nice if she called me and told me she doesn't feel like coming into work today! Its them Mitchell's mum telling her what to do!" Stacey explained looking over at the Vic.

Jean smiled,"You were telling me last night how much Ronnie had changed Stacey,oh look theres Gareth!" she pointed almost bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Right your coming with me!" Gareth announced taking Stacey's hand. "You can watch the stall cant you Jean?" he winked.

Stacey frowned,"No look I cant alright,mum cant manage on her own".

"Oh dont be silly Stacey go on,have fun..enjoy yourself!" Jean said already untying the money belt from her daughter's body.

"Where are we going?" Stacey asked.

Gareth yanked on her hand pulling her towards Andy's car,"Come on get in!" he began running and pulling Stacey along with him.

* * * * * *

Danielle shut the door behind her whilst Ronnie was in the shower,she always hated leaving her mother in fear that when she got back she would be gone. Learning to trust someone used to be easy for Danielle,but Ronnie had been so cruel in the past that she found it incredibly hard. Danielle put the five pounds Ronnie had given her in her pocket and began walking across the square. The market seemed fairly busy,customers and traders were busy chatting. Danielle walked closer to Stacey's stall,she frowned as Jean rambled away to a customer.

Danielle approached Jean,"Where's Stace?" she asked smiling as the customer looked relieved as Jean turned her attention else where.

"Gone with Gareth,he just came over and took her away! Such a lovely boy!" Jean tilted her head to the side and rubbed Danielle's arm softly. "Everything ok?" she asked.

Danielle stared ahead at Roxy and Archie from a distance,she wondered why on earth Roxy would give him a second of her time. "Er yeah..yeah listen I've got to go" Danielle forced a quick smile and strolled towards her aunt. Archie obviously caught site of Danielle and gave her a smug smile before kissing Roxy's forehead and walking away. Roxy turned around and flashed a big smile at Danielle and walked over.

"Hey! Got to say last night was the best roast ive had,im gonna have to get your dad to cook for me more!" Roxy joked trying to avoid conversation about Archie,it would only cause problems.

Danielle nodded a little and walked into the Minute Mart,she heard Roxy behind her. "Why were you talking to him for?" she asked picking up a basket and heading to the back of the shop.

Roxy bit her lip and followed her niece,"He just wanted to see how Amy was doing you know,he's still her granddad" she whined watching Danielle fill the basket with milk and eggs. "You and Ronnie alright?" Roxy asked hoping to steer the conversation away from herself and her dad.

Danielle nodded,"Fine" she replied back bluntly. "Is that a new coat?" she looked at her aunt.

Roxy grinned,"Yeah you like it? It was in the sale, although it still cost a bomb" she joked following Danielle towards the counter.

It suddenly clicked in Danielle's mind where Roxy had got the money from,their cosy little chat was not about Amy. "Did he pay for that then?" Danielle asked as Heather began scanning her items.

Roxy paused,her mouth opening and closing several times,"No.." she said shaking her head. "Look I just got lucky on a scratch card alright" she lied through her teeth hoping Danielle would buy it.

"Im not stupid Roxy" Danielle paid Heather and grabbed her carrier bag. "Thanks" she smiled and hurried out the shop.

Roxy ran after Danielle and grabbed her arm,"Look its nothing alright,Amy needs a few things and dad wanted to help out,how could I say no?" she explained. "Don't say anything to Ronnie yeah? You and her your in a good place at the moment,why ruin it for something un-important?" Roxy smiled rubbing Danielle's arm affectionately.

Danielle sighed,"Fine,i wont say anything" she agreed.

Roxy smiled with relief,"Thank you,hey how about I come round tonight..we could have a girly night in?" she suggested hoping her niece would forget all about Archie and his money. "Oh I nearly forgot,i printed this off for you last night off my camera" Roxy handed Danielle a photograph from last night.

Danielle took the picture,she smiled at how happy Ronnie looked to be in her company. Something like this was precious,a memory to cherish forever. "Thanks" Danielle smiled turning her back and walking towards the flat. Back to Ronnie.

"_Right come on I brought this camera for a reason,i want a picture of my sister actually smiling!" Roxy laughed trying to position Ronnie and Danielle for the perfect photo. Ronnie stood behind Danielle with her arms wrapped around her waist,her chin resting on her shoulder and a big smile spread across her face. Danielle looked up at Ronnie with a smile and Roxy quickly caught the loving stare between them._

_* * * * * * _

Gareth drove for about twenty minutes until he got to his destination,love songs on the radio blared out from Andy's old tired speakers. Several times Gareth attempted to sing to Stacey with his awful voice whilst stuck in some traffic. Stacey's stomach hurt from laughing hysterically,she knew she was head over heals for him. Gareth stopped the engine and took his seat belt off. "Here we are!" he said happily.

Stacey frowned at the quiet road suddenly putting two and two together and coming up with sixteen. "Gareth..if you wanted to get your leg over you didnt have to bring me here,its like a morgue!" she grimaced at the silence.

Gareth stared at Stacey and blinked several times,"Stace..i was going to teach you how to drive" he slowly explained holding in a laugh.

"Oh..well you could have said!" Stacey grinned as they both burst out with laughter.


	38. Here We Go

Danielle stared at the photo Roxy had given her as she made her way back to the flat. Roxy was right,things were going well between her and Ronnie. How could she be the one to mess things up? Cause problems between everyone? Danielle wanted a relationship with her mother without secrecy. Just the thought of Archie worming his way in made Danielle's blood run cold,how could Roxy even think about letting him back in after what he did? Walking up the stairs carrying her bag of shopping she knew she couldn't say anything,she wanted Roxy to like her just as much as Ronnie. The door opened before she had the chance to knock,and there stood Ronnie with a grin on her face.

"Hey..was wondering where you got to" Ronnie joked stepping aside allowing her daughter to walk through. As Danielle brushed past her she took the bag of shopping from her and closed the front door. "There's coffee on the kitchen table" she pointed out walking into the kitchen to unpack.

Danielle nodded clutching onto the picture,they looked so happy together. "I bumped into Roxy" she said trailing behind her mum. "She gave me this" Danielle held up the picture.

Ronnie walked over to Danielle and took it from her hand. Her and her baby standing together smiling,only a few months ago Ronnie could only have dreamt to be with her daughter. The smile broadened across her face as her finger caressed Danielle's face on the photo,this was something to be treasured forever. "Many more to come eh?" Ronnie turned to Danielle,her eyes glistening with tears.

Danielle cuddled into her mothers side,Ronnie's warm protective arms felt like the safest place in the world. They shielded her from hurt and pain if only for a short period of time. "I think shes coming round later,she mentioned a girly night" Danielle slowly pulled away and edged towards the steaming cup of coffee on the table.

"Oh right" Ronnie replied walking to the fridge and sticking the photograph on. "You can invite Stacey if you want?" she asked stepping back and feeling a wave of pride wash over her as she once again admired the picture.

Danielle smiled bringing the cup to her lips,"I think shes busy with Gareth today,he's already whisked her away from the stall" she explained taking a sip.

"She seems happy..your brother is a little charmer,i think they are well suited" Ronnie laughed brushing past Danielle and kissing her forehead before retrieving pots and pans from the cupboard. "How's your dad?" she asked making conversation.

Danielle held the hot cup in her hands,she stared at the floor with only thoughts of Archie and Roxy in her mind. She hated lying,how could she be happy when this was hanging over her head?

"Danielle?" Ronnie said softly,her little girl looked lost in her thoughts. "Danielle!?" Ronnie said a little louder approaching her daughter carefully. "Hey..is everything ok?" she asked placing a hand on her cheek.

Danielle looked into her mothers eyes,even though she still felt scared that her icy exterior would rear its ugly head she could see the love Ronnie had for her. Danielle nodded,"Yeah..yeah im fine" she laughed a little with a small smile. "Just abit tired" she noted.

"Tired?" Ronnie questioned placing the milk in the fridge. "I should be the one thats tired,i watched you sleep most of the night" she bit her lip and turned around watching her daughters face turn a shade of red.

Danielle couldn't help but smile,"You watched me sleep?" she asked fidgeting on the spot feeling uncomfortable.

Ronnie nodded along with a small hum of agreement. "So lunch" she announced peering into the fridge wanting to make her baby something nice.

Danielle watched her mother so gracefully whiz around the kitchen,as much as she loved Ronnie fussing over her she felt a little rude,almost asif she was intruding. No matter how many times Ronnie insisted and told her she wanted to do everything for her,it still felt foreign. Danielle pulled out a kitchen chair whilst lightly talking to Ronnie,how long before she knew Archie was back in Roxy and Amy's life?

* * * * * *

"Stace hold the clutch down..no down!" Gareth laughed.

Stacey couldn't get the hang of driving even though Gareth was being so patient. "I cant,why wont it go?" she asked stalling the car for the tenth time. "I hate this,i cant do it!" she moaned resting her head on the steering wheel.

Gareth smiled,"Right start up again and keep your foot on the clutch" he said calmly sliding the gear into first. "Someone once told me that driving a car is like making love to a beautiful woman" he grinned.

Stacey turned to Gareth and grimaced,"Well thats the most stupidest thing ive heard!" she replied frowning as the car vibrated.

"No no its not..you have to be slow and think about what your doing" he explained feeling his heart flutter as their hands touched. "Now when I lift the handbrake off,i want you to slowly lift the clutch up with a little power".

Stacey turned to Gareth staring into this sparking eyes,something about him was so memorizing. She nodded,"Right" she said in a whisper tearing herself away from drowning in his baby blues.

"Ready.." he spoke softly slowly lifting the handbrake off. "Slowly Stace..you can do this" he encouraged watching her legs work the pedals.

The car slowly moved forwards,just the look of pure achievement was all he wanted to see. "Your doing it...your driving babe!" he grinned as the car jerked forward.

Stacey flung her hands up in the air from excitement and the car crashed into somebody's wheely bin. Gareth quickly put the handbrake on and the two laughed hysterically as some old woman walked out from her house and began shouting. They quickly swapped seats and Gareth drove them back home.

* * * * * *

Andy sighed and switched the tv off,Patrick had kindly given him the day off which meant lazing around the house doing nothing. Often when Gareth and Danielle were out he found himself reflecting on his life,thing he had accomplished like raising children and being a husband. Those things alone meant the entire world to him,being a father was all he ever wanted. Finishing off the last of his tea,Andy stood up and walked over to the mantle piece. Before he went to bed at night he always looked at the same picture,the picture of him and Lizzie loved up. The happiest times were always with Lizzie.

"Hope you know im not forgetting you..because I could never forget you Lizzie. I know your looking down on me Dani and Gareth,making sure we are all safe" he gave a watery chuckle and held the frame tightly in his hands. "Growing up so fast..soon they will leave me behind" he shut his eyes a little trying to hold back the tears. "Its your anniversary next week..i'll be there,like I always am" he kissed the picture and placed it back on the shelf.

* * * * * *

Archie paced around Janine's flat,he hated living without Peggy and his girls. He should be at the Vic where he belongs,not living in a grotty flat with a gold digging cow. Archie hated hiding away from his family,looking out of the blinds to catch a glimpse of what he lost. Peggy meant the entire world to him,he couldn't spend his life without her now. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and scrolled down his contacts,he needed to speak to her even if she put the phone down. Just to hear her voice,even have the chance to explain things could change everything.

Archie pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear,he walked over to the window watching people walk past,watching life pass him by. The phone rang and rang,he almost gave up until he heard a crackle and then a sweet hello at the end of the phone.

"Peggy...its me..dont..please dont hang up" Archie begged scratching his forehead. "I just wanna talk to you darlin,i miss you..you and my girls. Please..meet me,just hear me out love" he pleaded. "Tomorrow?..yeah,yeah thats fine,ok..yeah bye" Archie hung the phone up. He knew he could convince Peggy to take him back,he knew he would have his way. With a smile on his face he boiled the kettle to make a well deserved cup of coffee,tomorrow was his new start,his way in.

* * * * * *

"Are you sure everything is ok baby? Its just you seem abit..quiet" Ronnie frowned holding Danielle tighter as they watched tv together.

Danielle nodded,"Yeah,im fine" she assured closing her eyes as she lied. Lied about Archie and Roxy,lied about how she saw them together like nothing had ever happened. The Mitchell's had been turned upside down by Archie yet Roxy seemed willing to believe in him,believe in his false innocence. "Everything will be ok wont it?" Danielle asked breathing in her mothers scent.

Ronnie kissed the top of her head,"Of course,everything is going to be ok,i promise" she smiled not realizing her sister had pulled her daughter in. Roxy had tangled Danielle in her stupid lies. "I love you,im not going anywhere..not ever" Ronnie promised.

Danielle could feel her eyes swimming in tears,she gave a small nod and cuddled into Ronnie. This wasn't her fault,everything was going to be ok.

_**It feels like ages since I updated when actually its not lol Really hope your still enjoying this ive got loads more to come. Im blown away by the reviews,and how much people like Gareth and Stacey together! Please enjoy and review if you can. Cheers everybody!**_


	39. Walking On One Fine Wire

Danielle sat awkwardly next to Ronnie as Roxy reeled of the contents of her day and all about Amy not getting to sleep due to teething. It felt strange having to lie once again to Ronnie,not tell her the truth just to make Roxy's life easier. Things were getting a lot better between Ronnie and Danielle but she knew this little secret would cause major arguments. Danielle ran her finger along the rim of her glass as Roxy's voice became distant background noise,her drone like chatter sending her into a daydream. Would Archie try and contact her now he and Roxy were speaking? Danielle wanted nothing to do with Archie,she could still remember how it felt when he threw her out of the pub in front of everyone,he humiliated her. How would Ronnie react finding out Danielle was lying to her,would she be angry,upset?

Ronnie turned to Danielle and ran a hand through her hair,"Hey" she said softly glancing at Roxy trying to figure out how to open the DVD player.

Danielle quickly snapped out from her daydream,she didn't want Ronnie thinking she acting suspicious. Without a saying a word she smiled a little and snuggled up into Ronnie's side,sometimes no words needed to be exchanged between them.

Ronnie grinned and wrapped her arms around her daughter,"I love you" she whispered kissing the top of Danielle's head. Everyday Ronnie promised herself she would be a better mother,try harder then yesterday. "How long until she realises its not plugged in" Ronnie laughed into Danielle's hair.

Danielle laughed watching Roxy huff and puff,"Rox you might want to plug it on then turn it on" she pointed out her smile broadening as Ronnie held her tighter.

Roxy finally stood up with her hands on her hips and a confused expression plastered all over her face. "Thick as thiefs you two sitting there watching me suffer" she smiled shaking her head and tossing her hair back lightly before walking around to the back of the television and plugging it in.

* * * * * *

Peggy walked around her bedroom battling with herself over talking to Archie,had she made the right choice? What would Phil or Ronnie think knowing she agreed to meet him? She walked over to her bedroom window and pulled the curtain back,the sky turning pitch black and the stars twinkling away without a care In the world. Archie was meant to be the love of her life,he was meant to be the one. Peggy knew he wasn't the man he said he was,it was all a lie,all Archie wanted was to get one over on Ronnie. Sighing she closed the already opened window and drew the curtain back,she couldn't take him back,she couldn't.

"Gran" a small voice echoed around the silent room causing Peggy to jump with fright. Ben stood in his pyjamas rubbing his eyes. "I cant sleep" he confessed leaning against the door.

Peggy smiled,"How about I make you a hot chocolate?" she asked grabbing her dressing gown and making her way towards the door. "Why couldn't you sleep love?" she asked ruffling his hair as they walked across the landing.

Ben shrugged his shoulders,"I dunno" he replied opening the kitchen door and sitting himself down as Peggy fussed with the kettle. "Where's Roxy tonight?" he asked innocently.

"With Ronnie and Danielle love,having a girly night apparently" Peggy answered spooning chocolate powder into two mugs.

"I like Danielle,she's nice" he said sweetly,his hands resting in his lap. "Dad said things will get back to normal now Archie's gone" Ben sighed wishing his dad would spend more time with him.

Peggy felt herself tense up and freeze over Ben's words,"Yes well,everything is going to be fine" she quickly said wanting to change the subject. She poured the hot water into the mugs and tottered over to the kitchen table. "Drink this and back to bed" she ordered pointing a finger with a smile.

* * * * * *

Ronnie had no idea what was going on in the film they were watching,her eyes were too busy watching Danielle trying to figure out what was wrong. Even though she hadn't a clue what was going on,Ronnie knew something wasn't quite right. The atmosphere was fine one second and then cold the next. She watched Danielle's brow crease in concentration,engrossed in the chick flick.

Roxy let out a small sigh,tonight was suppose to be fun and a laugh but Roxy didn't particularly feel like laughing. She felt Danielle was about to expose her secret any second which put her on edge,she wanted to take Danielle to one side and make her promise she wouldn't say anything again. Roxy's eyes moved from the screen to Ronnie and Danielle,they looked so normal sitting cuddling each other. Ronnie's protective arms wrapped around her little girl making sure nothing could hurt her. Roxy then stared at Danielle,this girl could ruin things between the two sisters. If Ronnie found out about Archie she knew all hell would break loose.

Ronnie turned to Roxy with a frown,"You alright Rox?" she asked clearing her throat.

Danielle looked away from the TV straight towards Roxy,the two held a stare that only confused Ronnie even more. "Think I might go home,haven't spent anytime with my dad and I need to be up early for work" Danielle said quickly getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Hang on,its only ten..what is going on?" Ronnie stood up turning to her sister for some sort of explanation,it was clear Roxy knew what was going on.

Danielle looked towards her mother ignoring Roxy,"I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled a little kissing Ronnie's cheek and racing towards the door. Danielle couldn't wait to get out of the flat,the secret was beginning to become a problem.

Ronnie could feel her temper rising as the front door slammed shut. "What is going on Roxy?" she asked with her hands on her hips just wanting her daughter back with her. Something was driving her away and Ronnie needed to know what.

Roxy sat on the sofa with her knees to her chin,"I dunno..why are you looking at me like that?" she asked defending herself.

"You and Danielle your hiding something..I saw you looking at her before,I know that look so come on tell me!" Ronnie ordered reaching for the remote control and switching the TV off.

Roxy stood up,"I dunno what your talking about Ron?" she hoped her innocent act and puppy dog eyes would dig her out of this conversation but by the look of determination on Ronnie's face Roxy knew she had crashed into a dead end.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,"Well I'll just ask Danielle then" she tested wanting the truth out of her sister.

Roxy's eyes begged and pleaded with Ronnie's but it was no use,"Alright but promise your not gonna get angry yeah?".

* * * * * *

Danielle turned the key in the lock and opened the door,the house smelt of cooking and the warmth from the heating brushed across Danielle's face. Trying to shut the door as quietly as possible she heard footsteps making their way down,a wave of happiness and relief washed over her as she saw her father. "Hi dad" she said in a small voice.

Andy smiled walking into the living room,"Did you have a nice time love?" he asked turning a lamp on so he could see his little girl.

"Er,yeah" Danielle stuttered with a frown. She took her coat off and sat down on the couch "Have you been here all by yourself? I thought Gareth would have been back by now" she steered the conversation off her night in with Ronnie and Roxy.

Andy nodded,"Its only early still Dani,are you sure everything is alright?" he asked sitting down next to his daughter.

Danielle immediately cuddled into her father and gave a small nod,"I'm fine dad honestly" she lied. Sometimes nothing was more comforting then being in her fathers arms.

* * * * * *

"Well come on then talk!" Ronnie pressed for the truth pacing around the living room.

Roxy never planned on hurting anybody,all she wanted as her family back and that included Archie. No matter what he had done she still loved him,she knew he would do nothing to intentionally hurt his daughters,Amy deserved to have him in his life. A million things to tell Ronnie crossed her mind, the truth being one of them. It would wreck everything,things were already rocky due to Jack. "Its Danielle alright..I saw her with dad" Roxy lied instantly regretting what just poured from her mouth,not meaning to hurt anybody she knew eventually she would be found out.

Ronnie stood on the spot with her hand covering her mouth,"Well..what..what do you mean,did he hurt her..when?" she asked,her eyes wide wanting answers.

Roxy tilted her head to the side,she could feel her eyes sting with tears. "I think he has got her on side,I don't know Ron..I don't know the full story I just know they are talking" she said making things worse. Roxy could feel her heart racing as she told lies,when did she become a liar? When did she become somebody that Amy would be ashamed of? Things were now spiralling out of control and Roxy had made things even more complicated,she hated herself for blaming Danielle. For not being a bigger person and telling the truth.

Ronnie sat down in shock,her eyes full of tears. Archie was once again trying to ruin things,manipulating Danielle and trying to get her to hate her. Ronnie was not about to back down and let her father win,she needed to protect Danielle and only Danielle.

_**Not a lot of R&D bonding but I really needed to get this chapter done so the story can pick up pace. Tut tut what has Roxy gotten herself into? Will she ever learn? Lol Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming!**_


End file.
